


Berry meet Plum

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Characters, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Swapfell, i will eventually ship someone, just tagging it because there's mentions, no actual rapey rape hopefully, not sure who, shouldn't be any rape in this, there will be shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 79,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Just a random idea to "fix" my broken SwapFell skeletons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "What Am I Writing?" Prior to reading this for context.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046242/chapters/40078886

It seemed he was the only one who could remember. Nothing new there, the resets would always be ingrained in his memory, though this particular one-he really wished it would disappear. 

 

“Pup, the hell are you doing?”

 

Papyrus straightened his posture, though his hands moved to toy with the drawstrings of his hoodie. He turned to face his older brother, a decent amount of fear settled deep within his soul. 

 

“You were staring again.”

 

'Pup’, a very odd nickname he'd been given, let out a soft sigh and looked down to the snow below. His brother had given him a job as sentry, but ever since the last reset he couldn't stand it properly. 

 

He winced when a hand slammed down on the guard mount's counter. He dared look at his brother. The eyelights were wrong. One tiny and red, the other large and purple. It was terrifying, though he couldn't peel his gaze away from the purple one. The claw marks running down the eyesocket…

 

“Pup, listen to me!”

 

Pup blinked and closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply and slowly. When he calmed himself he returned his attention to his brother. 

 

Sir, as he preferred, was giving Pup a very annoyed look. There was a hint of concern in those wild eyelights but it was masked by his brother's eternally pissed (Pup would debate constipated) expression.

 

“A week ago you were fine. You could stand your watch without a problem, you were  _ alert _ .”

 

Sir huffed and removed his hand from the guard mount. He crossed his arms and stepped back, raising a brow. 

 

“Do I have to fire you? I'm lenient enough.”

 

Pup blinked and shook his head. He pulled the hood on his head up a bit more though his wrists were caught in a vice grip. He shut his eyes tightly, Sir directly in his face. He forced Pup to remove his hood and put his hands firmly on the guard mount counter. 

 

“Look at me.”

 

Pup hesitantly opened his eyes to look down into his brother's. There was… more concern in them? He swallowed thickly, keeping his hands down when Sir released him. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” 

 

Sir huffed and leaned up higher on the mount. He was trying to become somewhat the same height as Pup. Pup caught on and lowered himself, a bit more than needed, but he knew someone despised the height difference.

 

Sir waited a few seconds before huffing and shaking his head. He shut his eyes and rubbed them for a few seconds. What was he going to do? He could never remember a time when Pup was so messed up. He was so scared, he should be, but it felt wrong. And he hadn't said a word since that drastic shift in personality. 

 

Pup shivered in his spot as he remembered what actually happened a week ago. A kid. A human. The world they inhabited had been mutilated by duplicates of themselves, they'd been kidnapped and tortured, but the kid. They changed everything. 

 

“Go home.”

 

Pup perked up a bit, giving Sir an odd look. He would never…

 

“GO HOME!” 

 

Out of reflex, Pup vanished. The moment he was gone Sir grit his teeth and glared hard at the guard mount. 

 

“Pathetic, broken…!”

 

He balled his fists, a deep purple glow laced in reds forming around his hands. How could he be so soft now? So  _ wrong _ ?! What the hell could have happened a week ago? He didn't remember anything! He just… His brother was… 

 

The glow slowly disappeared as his grip lessened. He glared at the guard mount, trying to recall everything that had happened over the week. 

 

The first day of that off behavior… Pup had avoided him, he cowered, he refused to stand his full height. It was concerning but when Sir had tried to call him down, Pup-he didn't want to think about that. 

 

Luckily his brother had calmed down over the next few days but he was still not right. There was a difference between a healthy amount of fear and respect vs whatever the hell Pup had for him now. It honestly hurt. He was the big brother, he was supposed to have Pup's trust. Instead every single time he would do anything, Pup acted like he would get hurt. 

 

If he was acting wrong, he would, but this wasn't the right kind of wrong for physical punishment. 

 

Sir looked the mount over, deciding to see if there were any clues hidden away. He hopped into the mount and grimaced at the crunch of something plastic beneath his foot. He looked down and couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

 

Of course there would be empty containers of peanut butter in here. He huffed and began searching around through the rubbish for any clues. More peanut butter, some chocolate, a notebook-wait. 

 

He snatched the book up and smirked to himself. He opened it and his grin faded at seeing symbols. Hundreds and hundreds of weird symbols. 

 

“... The hell does this say…?”

 

He mumbled to himself. He hopped on to the chair in Pup's guard mount and began fingering through the pages. There were so many symbols, so much writing. He couldn't understand any of it though when he got to a picture more confusion rose up. 

 

It was very badly drawn skeleton, one of his brother's height. Though this one looked really off. He had torn clothes, armor, and his face had been scribbled through hard enough to rip the page. 

 

He flipped the page and found even more symbols. An entire page with just four repeated symbols. With a sigh he shut the book and shoved it in his pocket. Maybe Alphys could help. 

 

____

 

Pup had curled up beneath the blankets on his bed. He couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't stop the fear. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. Sans would never send him home when there was a job to be done. He was too harsh for that. 

 

The years before that reset, the abuse, the pain. Both of them being manipulated to suit some sick fantasy some same faced bastards had. And Sans, taking out all his emotions on everything. They broke him. They broke both of them. 

 

He kept his arms tightly around his pillow, trying to rationalize everything. Their world reset but this wasn't their world. It was a mix of those two bastards and their home along with their own. It seemed toned down in violence but the memories remained. 

 

A loud slam downstairs had Pup clinging tighter to his pillow. His eyelights had been missing since being yelled at. He could hear the soft steps of his brother coming ever closer to his room. 

 

_ Don't break down the door. Please don't break down the door. _

 

“You better be in there.”

 

Pup hugged the pillow tighter, shutting his eyes as he heard the door creak open. 

 

Sir looked around for only a second before spotting his brother in bed. He hadn't even taken that fluffy jacket off. With a long sigh he moved towards the bed. The door shut behind him and he paused on the edge. 

 

“... Pu-Papyrus. Look at me.”

 

Pup peeked an eye open, only to see a true expression of concern. Sir was standing beside the bed and he was holding out a jar of peanut butter, spoon included. 

 

But he hated that habit?

 

“Want this?”

 

_ It's a test. _

 

Pup shook his head no and hugged the pillow tighter. Sir sighed and placed it on a nightstand. 

 

“Lie on your front.”

 

Pup's eyes shot wide as he stared his brother down. What was he going to do? He swallowed thickly and slowly moved to lie on his stomach. He looked away from his brother, arms crushing that poor pillow. 

 

He held his breath as he felt Sans get onto the bed beside him. He was preparing himself mentally for anything and everything that could happen. Maybe they broke him too much, would he really cross that line?

 

Sir looked his trembling brother over. He could hear the other's soft breath, his bones clacking together as he shivered. This wasn't right. 

 

Sans reached a hand out and began to gently pet down his brother's back. 

 

_ Haven't done this since he was a bittybones… _

 

“Was it a bad dream?” 

 

Pup froze at the touch, the genuine concern in that voice. Was… was this actually his brother? He was brash and rude and ruthless but he was being so nice. 

 

“I found your notebook. I can't read it, but I saw the drawings.”

 

Pup shivered hard at that, attempting to curl away from his brother onto his side. Sans just rolled with it, continuing to pet his broken brother. 

 

“... You know I won't hurt you, right…?”

 

Pup hadn't heard a voice that soft in so long. And it sounded scared too… 

 

“You… you've been quiet all week. You screamed when I touched you, you won't stop shaking.”

 

Sir cleared his throat and Pup could have sworn there was a crack in his voice. 

 

“... What did I do…?”

 

Pup heard a soft sniffle and knew things had shifted for the better. Even if he could remember everything, even if those wounds were still fresh in his mind, Sans had been fixed. He had no idea what the other's memories consisted of, what was true, what was fake, what the hell the kid had influenced, but all of it had his brother behaving somewhat like normal. At least, towards him. 

 

Sans wiped his eyes with one hand, shifting the other when his brother began to move. He shut his eyes, trying to think of everything he could have done to hurt his brother so badly. 

 

He tensed when Pup wrapped him in a hug. He could feel his brother's trembling, his soul beating too quickly. Sans hugged back firmly, gritting his teeth as he thought over memories that were true to him. Pushing Pup too hard during trainings, always snapping at him… 

 

“B-Bad dream…”    
  
Sir tensed at hearing his brother’s voice, barely more than just a whisper. Rage would have consumed him under normal circumstances. A DREAM?! A fucking dream of all things could cause his brother to do all of this?! To scream when he’s touched, to cower, to act like his older brother is some sick fuck who enjoys breaking their brother’s bones for no reason?!    
  
Sir let out a long breath and pulled from the hug. He reached up and pet over Pup’s cheek, wiping away what tears had formed. Just a dream, he hadn’t done anything, it was just another nightmare. But Pup hadn’t experienced one this bad since…    
  
“What happened?”    
  
Pup bowed his head and let his hood hide his face. Sir took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Fine.    
  
“Lie down again so I can rub your back.”    
  
Pup did so without question, the trembling having mostly subsided. Sir pulled his younger brother onto his lap and moved the hood just enough so Pup wouldn’t be muffled. If someone wanted to hide they could hide, he just needed answers.    
  
“Tell me what happened.”    
  
Pup shut his eyes, shivering as he looked back at all the insanity he could remember. He’d written down as much as he could in that book. And that sound, that horrible horrible sound…    
  
“I don’t want to.”    
  
Sir readjusted himself to be more comfortable, beginning to pet down his brother’s side. At times like this he really wished the height genes went to  _ him _ . It would be a far more efficient comforting tool than being so  _ little _ . But, he was doing his best. He always was.    
  
“Did I hurt you in it?”   
  
Pup went quiet though he gave a small nod. Sir’s petting faltered before he slowly went back to it.    
  
“... I won’t hurt you.”    
  
Pup sniffled and wiped at his face.    
  
“Can I do anything to make you feel better?”    
  
_ Change your eyelights to being normal. _

 

Pup shook his head no and Sir picked up the jar of peanut butter. He set it down in front of his brother, giving it a small wiggle.    
  
“Even this?”   
  
“... C-Can I put syrup in it…?”   
  
Sir’s face scrunched up in absolute disgust. Syrup in peanut butter? When did he decided he wanted something  _ that _ disgusting?! Still, if it meant someone would feel better they could have it.    
  
“I’ll be back shortly.”   
  
With that he gently put Pup down and left. He kept the peanut butter behind and was pleased to see his brother sitting on his bed criss cross applesauce with the spoon in his mouth. His face was still hidden but it was a start.    
  
He walked over with a bottle of syrup, offering it to his younger brother. Pup peeked up through the fluff and hesitantly took the bottle from his brother. He took the top off and turned it upside down over his already half eaten jar of peanut butter.    
  
Sir had to look away while his brother squirted the sticky sweet substance inside. He covered his mouth and gagged quietly when he heard the bottle making empty sounds. He stole a peep back at his brother, complete and utter disgust on his face.    
  
The peanut butter was now brown-ish and shiny. It looked slimy and disgusting and Pup just-

 

“ **_HURK_ ** ”   
  
Pup looked up when he heard his brother dry heave. Was it really that gross?    
  
“I’ll be… in my room.”    
  
With that he quickly ran out of his brother’s room. Pup kept the spoon in his mouth for a few seconds, just trying to process what happened. Other than his brother being a bit more violent, being more demanding, and those crazy eyes. He was normal, right?    
  
Sorta… Maybe…    
  
At least he was being nice now. Maybe this reset was for the best. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sir had been in his room thinking for the past few hours. More or less he was pacing and trying to figure out what the hell this book said. There were more pictures in the back, more drawings of that pointy fucker. But there wasn’t much of him? If the nightmare was about  _ him _ shouldn’t  _ he _ be in this damn notebook more? And he didn’t wear red so that other skeleton couldn’t be him. Alphys was in there too but she didn’t look right. Nobody in there looked right.    
  
He shut the book when he heard a soft knock on the door. A quick glance at a clock showed him he’d been researching the book for two and a half hours. More than enough to get even more confused. He went to the door and opened it, looking up at his brother.    
  
“Feeling better?”   
  
Pup was playing with the drawstrings on his jacket timidly, but he gave a small nod. Sir smiled and held out the book for him. Pup hesitated before taking it and furrowing his brows.    
  
“I can’t read it. Keep it if it makes you feel better. Give it back if it makes you worse.”    
  
Pup looked the book over, slipping his fingers between the pages. He opened it up to a seemingly random page before shutting it and handing it back a little too quickly. Sir snatched it back and tossed it on his bed in the room. More analysis for later, fine by him.    
  
“S-Sir, can we…”    
  
Sir hummed as his brother began speaking. When he didn’t spit it out Plum crossed his arms and tried to keep the annoyance off his face. He was failing.    
  
“Can we what?”    
  
“T-Train..?”

 

Plum stared at his brother in disbelief for a few seconds before grinning and taking his hand. He felt his brother tense but ignored it for now, wanting to touch as much as he could so someone would know they were  _ safe _ being touched.    
  
“To the clearing!”    
  
Before he could make it to the stairs, nausea overtook Plum accompanied with a feeling of falling. He reappeared with Pup in the clearing and immediately fell to his knees. He held his head and Pup took a few steps back, fear written on his face.    
  
Sir slowly got to his feet after the nausea passed. He kept his eyes closed when he stood, trying to keep his temper down. If they were going to train he needed to have a level head. He didn’t feel like killing his brother.    
  
He turned to Pup and crossed his arms, annoyance written all over his face.    
  
“Don’t do that again. How do you want to train?”   
  
Pup swallowed thickly, looking his brother over. If the reset truly had worked, he should be able to…    
  
“I-I want to train with magic weapons-strong ones.”    
  
Sir nodded and formed a shattered bone in his right hand. The color started off as white before shifting to orange then blue and finally on red.    
  
Pup hesitated before forming a bone in front of himself. He took hold of the yellow magic, forcing it to mimic what his brother had done. Going to blue, then to white, and finally to red-or at least he tried to make it red. The hue wouldn’t shift from white when he tried.    
  
“I-I can’t make red…”    
  
Plum nodded and stepped closer. He took his brother’s bone weapon in hand, forcing his own magic through it. Pup tensed as he felt the raw emotion flow through the weapon straight to his soul. He slowly opened his eyes to see the weapon was now red.    
  
“Make a red one.”    
  
Pup hesitated before using the same aggressive magic his brother had used in his other hand. A small red bone formed and he held it out for Sir to see. Plum examined it before giving a soft grin. His own bone disappeared and he snapped his fingers.    
  
Pup tensed at seeing his brother’s special attack, or at least one of them. A massive hammer with purple flames slipping out the back formed in his left hand. He gave it a light twirl, as if it weighed nothing.    
  
“Your weapon?”    
  
Pup furrowed his brows. He remembered it as being a scythe before. Maybe it was the same? His brother’s was the same… He shut his eyes and focused, trying his hardest to make what was once his special attack. He scrunched his eyes tighter when he felt magic try to form but it just wouldn’t manifest. He grit his teeth, straining harder until going limp.    
  
He couldn’t do it.    
  
“Hand.”    
  
Pup didn’t even look up, holding out his hand. Plum took it and shut his eyes, trying to guide his brother in manifesting his special attack. Plum began to walk his brother through the motions of finding one’s special attack and forming it, though it seemed his brother kept getting lost somewhere in the middle.    
  
Plum eventually released his hand, instead shoving his hammer into it.    
  
“Just feel it.”   
  
Pup’s eyes shot wide and he stared down at the,actually really fucking heavy, weapon. He tried to focus on it but his magic couldn’t match up, the hammer slowly dissipating. 

 

Plum huffed and stepped back.    
  
“If you can’t do that, hit me with your strongest attack.”    
  


He should have known Pup couldn’t make a weapon. He never could before. The red was fantastic today but the weapon was asking too much.    
  
Pup furrowed his brows. He gave his brother a quick check to make sure his HP was good before taking in a long breath. He slowly let it out, a soft glow forming within his hood. Plum grinned at seeing it, readying himself to take a few hits.    
  
Pup hesitated before raising his hand. He wasn’t sure what his brother could remember from before but this, this had been something he used so many times before the reset, before  _ them _ .    
  
Plum stood tall after a few seconds, giving his brother a confused look. What was he doing?    
  
“Pup, you actually need to do somethi- **IIIIII-shitshitshit** !!!”

 

Pup was focusing hard on his brother’s soul, having lifted the other a foot off the ground. And now he was slowly falling over to where his head was closest to the snow.    
  
“When the hell did you learn this?! Teach me! Showmeshowmeshowme!” 

 

Pup gave the softest of smiles, glad to see some of that old enthusiasm back. He dropped his brother in the snow, covering his mouth with a hand when Plum came up with snow in his eyesockets. He shook it out and grinned to Pup, rushing over and snatching his hands.    
  
“Dothething!”   
  
Pup knelt down so he didn’t have to lean over and shut his eyes. He allowed Plum the ability to see into his soul again, though his brother was a bit too curious for his own good. Pup tensed when he felt Sir try to pry farther into Pup’s knowledge of magic, though he lessened his prodding at feeling the other’s discomfort.    
  
He released Pup’s soul and took his hands back. He gave them a shake and took a long breath. Pup gave him a soft smile which turned to surprise when he was suddenly yeeted into the sky. 

 

“SHIT! TOO FAR!”   
  
Pup yelped when he realized what had just happened, eyes wide as he began falling down. Thankfully someone was a fast learner and managed to save him just before he hit the snow. He’d covered his face to brace for the fall though he slowly peeped through his fingers.    
  
Sir walked over to him and grinned, standing his full height and able to be face to face with his upside down brother. Pup gave another soft cry when he was suddenly dropped into the snow.    
  
“And now you’re a snow dog.”   
  
Pup froze up at hearing his brother’s attempt at a joke. Did he really just-he did! Pup laughed softly into the snow and pulled his head out, shaking off as much snow as he could. He had to scoop some out with his fingers but other than that the snow came off and out.    
  
“Do you know anything else, Pup?”   
  
Pup furrowed his brows.    
  
“Y-Yes but I can’t use it… I’m… i’m not strong enough…”    
  
Plum sat down beside his brother in the snow and offered out a hand. He made it glow a gentle green before shifting to a mix of purple and red. It was sickening to watch the two magics swirl together but that was his brother’s base now.    
  
“Use me then.”    
  
Pup frowned at that. It was dangerous to toy with magic in that way, but they were compatible. Hell, they were brothers. They shared the same magic even if it was different hues. He moved to take Plum’s hand but paused for a moment.    
  
“Come on, Pup…”   
  
He finally took his brother’s hand and shut his eyes. Plum scooted a bit closer as he felt Pup draw out his magic. He could feel where and how it manifested, changing from his own to be used by his younger brother. It always made him tired. Hell, it was the only time he took naps during the day, but it was so worth it if Pup felt better. And if he could learn something new and defend himself, even better.    
  
Sir opened his eyes when he felt something manifest in front of them. He yelped loudly at seeing the giant skull in his face, gold magic dripping from its fangs. Pup opened his eyes and could only stare at the Blaster.    
  
“H-Holy shit, Pup…”   
  
“No, it’s a holy skull. See, it has holes.”   
  
Plum gave his brother a small jab with his elbow, the blaster disappearing into the air.    
  
Sir was honestly curious how his brother knew how to make these things. Maybe it was a few years ago when he forced the other to research magic to try and figure out what the heck would work for him.    
  
“... What else do you know?”    
  
Sir shivered at the memory of a certain type of magic, though his thoughts had been solidified enough for Plum to pick up on it. It was similar to the floaty one but it wasn’t right. And the way one would manifest it-oh. Yeah, no, he was not using that anytime soon.    
  
“What about your special?”   
  
Pup swallowed thickly but did as he was told, trying his hardest to make something-anything. Plum could see something forming in his brother’s hand but it just couldn’t figure out a shape. It kept going from something long to something short to something scythe-like to a blade. So it was indecisiveness? That could be solved with time.    
  
“It’s okay, Pup. We can try again tomorrow.”    
  
Plum slowly stopped the magic flowing through his hand, feeling a decent amount of exhaustion take over. He needed some food after all that.    
  
“S-Sir…”   
  
Plum hummed, looking up at his brother.    
  
“.. Am I weak?”    
  
Sir rolled his eyes and stood from his spot. He offered a hand to his brother, though he quickly snatched someone’s wrist instead at seeing a small dagger in hand. So small, so useless… But it was his weapon. Well, his brother was far better at hand to hand combat so this was fitting.    
  
Pup eventually realized what his brother was doing, the little yellow dagger disappearing. Plum frowned but he helped his brother up anyways.    
  
“So now we know what it is, you should be able to make it again.”    
  
Pup gave a small nod, keeping hold of his brother’s hand for the time being. Plum raised a brow but he allowed it for now.    
  
“We are not blinking.”   
  
“We’re skeletons, we don’t blink.”   
  
Plum groaned and rolled his eyes. At least he was feeling better, but those  _ puns _ .

 

“Let’s go home.”    
  
Pup nodded, following after his brother as they began to decent walk home. Once they neared the end of the clearing Plum took his hand back. Pup pulled on his drawstrings and had his hood enclose more around his face, letting the fluff consume him.    
  
____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dagger weapon  
> A gaster blaster  
> An excited Plum  
> :3c


	3. Chapter 3

All it took for things to get somewhat normal was time. A month after the reset, Pup was back to being the silly brother Plum knew well. It was nice to see someone turn around. And now that they knew what his weapon was, they could train accordingly. Pup could almost hold his own and it was making the both of them happy.    
  
Plum was even practicing with those ‘Gaster Blaster’ things. He learned very quickly how draining they were but he kept working with them, kept practicing until he could make a single one blast five beams before he got exhausted. He couldn’t even imagine making more than one go off at once.    
  
Pup was given his post back after proving himself, even if Sir knew someone was going to be napping the entire time. There was a reason Pup was always given a stand in one of the safest areas they had. The echo flowers kept him company but they tended to repeat his snores throughout the entire cave system.    
  
Thankfully for a certain someone, those echoes were just what he needed. Every single time one of those dumb portals opened up, he just  _ had _ to jump through. He needed to make sure everything was okay, make sure there wasn’t another crazy monster trying to gain LV. But every single world had a different layout.    
  
Which was why he was following the somewhat familiar snores coming from the flowers. It was a decent amount of guesswork but he was making progress. Before long he was able to see a guard mount hidden away in the darkness, someone fast asleep inside.    
  


“Hello..?”   
  
The sleeping guardsmen hummed at the familiar voice, slowly lifting his head up. He blinked as his eyesight adjusted, the soft glow of crystals beginning to frame an extremely familiar face. He jolted in his spot, sitting upright as he stared down at the other.    
  
Blue bandana, bright blue eyelights, battle body, no scars, no wounds-   
  
“Berry?!”   
  
Blue raised a brow. How did this guy know him? OH! He was probably really confused! Maybe his Sans looked a lot like him!    
  
He opened his mouth to speak but the other skeleton launched themselves out of the mount to try and tackle him in a hug. Blue managed to barely dodge it, hopping into the air and landing on a bone he stuck in a wall. He crouched on it, giving the other a very apologetic look.    
  
“Sorry, I don’t know you-well not yet-but I’m Sans! Uh, um, my nickname  _ is _ Berry but I’m not your Berry? If that makes sense?”   
  
Pup could only stare at the other. This was what his brother was supposed to be. This is exactly what his brother was supposed to look like, what he was supposed to sound like.    
  
“... How…”   
  
Berry gave a soft sigh as the other seemed to settle down. He even went so far as to cross his legs on the ground, just staring up at the newcomer.    
  
“Well, there’s a lot of alternate realities and yours just opened up. I came here to make sure yours is safe. I went to an unsafe one once-no that’s a lie… I go there a lot…”    
  
Pup was entranced by this image of what his brother was supposed to be. This had to be a dream, all of it. But he was going to enjoy this dream.    
  
“I call them worlds so… My world is UnderSwap. My boyfriend’s is Underfell… And then there’s Undertale, but I don’t go there often.”    
  
Pup watched as the other hopped from his perch, landing almost silently in front of him. Such a strange dream…    
  
“Are you Papyrus?”   
  
“Y-Yes…”    
  
“Am I scaring you?”   
  
Pup shook his head no though he kept his gaze on the other. He eventually moved a hand down to pop one of his fingers out of place. Blue winced at hearing the soft sound but then Pup was moving it back into place.    
  
“I-I’m not dreaming…”    
  
Blue gave a soft smile and put his hands on his hips.    
  
“No, you’re not. Sooo, have any crazies here? Monsters wanting power and killing everyone?”   
  
Pup shook his head no again and Blue sighed out in relief, giving the other a large grin.    
  
“Great! So this one’s safe too. Sorta. I haven’t explored much. Oh, can you give me a tour? Please?”   
  
Pup gave a small nod and Blue held out his hand. Pup hesitantly took it, squeaking when he was pulled to his feet. He hugged himself when he was standing and Blue stepped back.    
  
“Whoah, easy, I won’t hurt you. It’s okay.”    
  
_ Maybe this place isn’t too safe after all… _

 

Pup gave another nod, deciding to give Blue a small check. Even the stats were right.    
  
“When i’m done looking around I’ll give you a map of the portals, okay?”   
  
He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.    
  
“Don’t go through the portal that sends you to your own. You’ll blow up. It’s not nice.”   
  
Pup gave him a confused look before shaking his head. Okay? He started to walk out of the cave, feeling a bit odd for leaving his post. Sir hopefully wouldn’t be too angry with him, there was a discovery being made. A terrifying one honestly…    
  
_ If there’s another Berry there has to be another Edge… Another Red. They can try it again. _ __   
__   
Blue stayed close to the newest Papyrus he knew, taking in all the sights and sounds. Everything looked exactly like his home but just a few things were off. Maybe it was another Underswap?    
  
“ **Why the hell did you abandon your post?!** ”   
  
Blue tensed at hearing a very angry voice off to their side. Pup pulled his drawstrings tighter, his posture worsening as he lowered himself slightly. Blue furrowed his brows at seeing this, peeping around the taller skeleton to see an exact mimic of himself.   
  
Almost exact. Those were some insane eyelights and his clothes looked like something Edge would wear. He even had scars like Edge!    
  
“SwapFell!”   
  
Blue blurted out, proud of himself for finding a name for this place. Plum’s rage subsided for only a second when he heard Blue speak. He paused beside his brother, pushing him aside to get a really good look at this newcomer.    
  
“... Who the hell are you?”   
  
“Sans, but you can call me Blue.”    
  
Plum raised a brow, looking at this newcomer as if he were insane.    
  
“Why do you look like me? Pup, who the hell is this?”    
  
“A-another you, Sir.”    
  
Plum crossed his arms and looked Blue over. He was not impressed in the slightest.    
  
“Your armor is shit and blue is ugly.”    
  
“S-Sir, please…”    
  
Blue got an annoyed look and crossed his arms. It looked like a broken mirror was between them. One good, one not so much.    
  
Pup looked down at his brother then at what his brother  _ should _ look like.    
  
“I’ll explain it again. I’m Sans, I’m from Underswap. It’s another reality like this one, but it’s not this one. There’s also Underfell and Undertale. I’m naming yours SwapFell because I’m nice and you’re mean.”    
  
Plum narrowed his eyes on that one. A sharpened bone weapon formed behind Blue and in an instant shot forward. Pup shut his eyes only to hear an outraged gawking sound. He peeped out and saw his brother had stabbed himself in the foot with his own weapon.    
  
Plum’s weapon disappeared and he glared daggers at the other.    
  
“Fuck off, Pup. His ass is mine.”   
  
Berry frowned and sighed, shaking his head. He really didn’t want to fight, he wanted to make friends!    
  
“If we fight are you going to dust me?”   
  
Plum tensed at that. The hell kind of a question was that?! He just wanted to beat this new guy’s ass like it needed.    
  
“Fuck no, I’m not a murderer.”    
  
“Half HP and we stop?”   
  
“Fine.”    
  
Blue took a few steps back and shut his eyes. He smiled and stood still.    
  
“... What are you doing?”   
  
“Waiting.”   
  
“Waiting for what?”   
  
“Waiting for you to attack first.”   
  
Plum rolled his eyes and formed his hammer. Blue remained still as Plum gave it a small twirl. Sir wasn’t too sure what to think of this guy. He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t responding. It was just standing there looking like an easy target.   
  
“Are we fighting yet?”   
  
With that small taunt, purple flames erupted from the back of Plum’s weapon. He dashed forward to slam it into the other skeleton’s side only to have him duck down at the last second. A hand managed to shoot through his clothes and grab Plum’s spine. With a yelp Sir was grabbed and thrown off to the side, a wall of bones catching him.    
  
He groaned as he slid down the attack, though he was quick to get back on his feet. Maybe he could use that new power he learned? A single blaster formed over head and he smirked. It quickly faded when he realized his opponent  _ still _ had their eyes closed.    
  
“LOOK AT ME WHILE WE FIGHT!”   
  
“I fight better with my eyes closed.”    
  
Plum huffed and let the blaster let loose. He grinned as he saw the other fail to dodge the blow, though the grin turned to a look of horror as  _ he _ made a blaster. A blaster that  __ ate the blast he just sent out.    
  
Berry let his blaster release its charge, though he made sure Plum could dodge it. And he did so by just a hair. Plum’s eyes were wide as he scrambled to his feet in the snow. How the hell was this other him so strong? A quick check showed him ‘Blue’ had no LV, no XP, nothing! But he was so strong?   
  
Blue could see that Pup was still watching from between some buildings. He was well hidden but not hidden enough.    
  
“We don’t have to fight anymore if you don’t want to.”    
  
Plum grit his teeth and formed a wave of red bones, sending them flying. Blue easily moved out of their way, figuring out the other’s pattern quick enough. Someone seemed to favor the left for some reason so if he stayed right-    
  
He ducked down when a yellow bone shot out from the shadows.    
  
“I SAID TO FUCK OFF, MUTT!”    
  
Pup shrunk back at that nickname. He hated it.    
  
Blue stood tall again, letting out a huff. So these two had an interesting relationship. The Sans was in control and the Papyrus was terrified of the Sans. Still protective but he seemed scared. Reminded him too much of Edge and Red but those two actually got into fist fights. This Papyrus, or Pup, probably didn’t have it in him. 

 

Plum rushed forward as he sent out attack after attack, forming his hammer again.    
  
Blue knew he could handle at least one hit from the hammer and there was something he’d been dying to try. He rarely ever used that kind of magic but, well, this guy probably wasn’t stopping anytime soon.    
  
Blue opened his eyes, though now they were devoid of hue. Plum didn’t give a shit as he slammed his hammer down into the other. He grinned madly as the fire roared from his hammer, flecks of red mixing in with that deep purple.    
  
His grin slowly faded as he realized he was hanging from his hammer. And his hammer was being held by something. Blue had a single hand up, grey magic forming a buffer between the hammer and Blue’s hand. A massive ghost of a hand with a hole in the palm had formed, holding the hammer in place.   
  
The attack tightened its grip before shooting out. Plum was sent flying back with his hammer, the grey hand disappearing after a few seconds. Blue shivered and hugged himself, though he kept his focus on Plum now. He could see his soul, the magic in the air, everything so clearly with his eyes  _ open _ . But he didn't feel right.   
  
“Can we stop fighting please? I don’t want to hurt you!”   
  
Plum remained on the ground where he’d been thrown, staring at Blue in awe.    
  
“... How the fuck are you so strong?”   
  


Blue glanced over to Pup as he came out from between some buildings to help his brother up. It looked like Plum was done fighting for the time being. So the grey had worked! Good, he wasn't up for much more after that.   
  
“I got broken and reset, so I came back stronger.”    
  
Pup winced when Plum swatted his hands away. He stepped back as his brother stood, all those attacks disappearing.    
  
“What the hell is a reset?”    
  
“Well… it’s kinda like dejavu but… it really happens. Everything restarts on a random day, but it’s the same day. Some stuff is different but some stuff stays the same.”    
  
Pup mumbled something which had Plum giving him a weird look.    
  
Blue shut his eyes and focused hard on himself, magic shifting back to a warm blue. With it came warmth and he could finally relax. He opened his eyes and started walking closer.    
  
He paused a few feet away, looking the two over. Pup looked like he was ready to jump in front of his brother to protect him from anything. Plum just looked pissed. Curious but pissed.    
  
“Can we talk now? Please? I need to make sure this world is safe.”    
  
Plum crossed his arms and smirked.    
  
“It’s safe as long as I’m here. Isn’t that right, Pup?”   
  
Pup gave a small nod, gaze settling on his brother. Plum looked back to Blue, trying to put his finger on where he’d seen that weird color of magic before. Looked like normal magic just darker. He was curious of what it could do other than stop a special attack. And, apparently, make the user cold.    
  
“So… You’re the Royal Guard leader…?”   
  
Plum puffed out his chest and grinned even bigger, hands on his hips.    
  
“Clearly.”   
  
Blue, in all honesty, was a bit jealous of that. But his current position was far better. He was to keep the peace between all the worlds and this new one looked like it would be good.    
  
“Soo… Uh… I asked him this, but are there any crazy monsters trying to kill everyone and gain LV and XP?”   
  
Plum’s grin faded and he gave Blue a weird look.    
  
“no..?”

 

Blue nodded and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a rolled piece of paper. 

 

“Okay, so… this might sound weird, but can I see who's in charge? The King? Or the Queen?”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes at that, snatching the paper from Blue. Blue allowed it, having more than enough copies at his disposal. Sir undid it and began to read through it, raising a brow at all of the names listed. 

 

“It's something to keep peace, so nobody tries to fight between worlds… UnderFell's king thought it was a good idea. After I explained this to all the other ones, they agreed and now we have this.”

 

Plum handed it over to Pup who took it without question. His hands glowed a gentle gold as he felt over the paper for any magics and he only felt the usual when it came to parchment of this type. 

 

“If I bring you to the Queen, no magic. Got it?”

 

Blue nodded, taking the paper back when Pup offered it. He rolled it up and put it back within his pocket. 

 

“S-So you're like a… a diplomat…?”

 

Blue nodded and looked up at Pup. He was still staring so hard, it was weird. Every time he jumped somewhere new the other skeletons didn't react like that. Even Plum wasn't giving him such weird looks. 

 

“If you try anything with our Queen, you're dust.”

 

Blue looked back to Plum and gave him a smile. 

 

“I won't. Promise. But if they attack me I'm leaving…”

 

Not to mention breaking the portals between worlds. There were a few new ones that had popped up in recent years requiring isolation. One was filled with nothing but murderers, so it was easy to convince everyone to block it off.

 

“Follow me and Pup, listen to me next time.”

 

Pup gave a small nod, watching as his brother lead the way. He trailed after the two, still staring down at the strange newcomer. 

 

_ So this is what my brother would look like now… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jester voice: CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked Blue was beginning to feel more and more uneasy. The two brothers hadn't said a word in the past five minutes and Pup was just hovering over him. It was making him feel like an intruder or something.

 

Thankfully the silence was broken by his phone ringing. He quickly took it out, thankful that three scientists working together were able to make a phone with the capacity of multi-dimensional communications.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _HELLO BLUE! IT IS I, THE GREAT SKETTY SKELLY!!!”_

 

Blue shoved the phone away from his head. Both Plum and Pup stared at him, their walking coming to an abrupt halt. Even if someone never put him on speaker, he spoke loud enough for an entire room to hear.

 

“Hi Sketty, I'm in the middle of something. Can I call you back?”

 

“ _I WOULD LOVE TO CALL YOU BACK BUT YOUR BROTHER HAS DECIDED TO PRANK MINE AND I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE REMOVING HIM FROM THE CEILING.”_

 

_“I'm just fine with hanging around, Paps.”_

 

Blue glanced up at the two _very_ confused skeletons staring at him. He looked back down at the phone and cleared his throat.

 

“When I'm done getting _SwapFell_ to sign the peace treaty I'll help.”

 

There was silence for all of five seconds before Papyrus started up again.

 

“ _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DOING THE PEACE MAKING?! I WILL SEE TO MY BROTHER ON MY OWN AND I HOPE YOU CAN ASSIST ME IN SEEKING OUT A PRANK OF EQUAL GRANDEUR LATER! NYEHEHE!”_

 

_“He really stuck it to me.”_

 

_“SANS!”_

 

“I will, Sketty. Bye for now.”

 

With that he ended the call. He let out a long sigh and looked over to the two skeletons eyeballing him.

 

“... Undertale Sans and Papyrus…”

 

Plum just had a confused expression while Pup was all too curious.

 

“S-Sketty Skele…?”

 

Blue nodded and out his phone away.

 

“Undertale Papyrus. He's really nice, but… he's obsessed with spaghetti.”

 

Plum glanced up at Pup, narrowing his eyes for a moment.

 

“Pup is addicted to peanut butter.”

 

Pup started to play with his drawstrings again. He really didn't want to be the center of attention right now.

 

“My Papy likes Honey. He can drink an entire bottle… it's nasty.”

 

Plum looked Blue from head to toe again. He looked soft, his voice was a bit too high, and he was easily embarrassed.

 

“Can we go see the Queen now? And I can answer your questions if you have any…”

 

Plum gave a nod and started walking. Pup followed behind, the two effectively keeping Blue surrounded without really encroaching on him.

 

“Do you know what the skull that shoots lasers is called?”

 

“Yeah, it's a Gaster Blaster. I've never met a Gaster though…”

 

Pup cleared his throat as he thought over something he wanted to ask. But maybe now wasn't the best. And honestly, he didn't want to know the answer.

 

“Why did your magic turn grey? I've seen white before, never grey.”

 

There was a suspicious tone in Plum's voice and Blue could understand that. He sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“A long time ago, before we had all these peace treaties, I got trapped in UnderFell. I had to defend myself…”

 

“So you dusted monsters?”

 

“... Only in self defense… UnderFell monsters don't stop fighting until their HP is well past zero.”

 

Plum was beginning to think of ways of restraining this guy.

 

“So… UnderFell changed me and… then more bad stuff happened. I can't remember everything… but I never hurt anyone innocent… it was always defense or to save my brother… my boyfriend…”

 

“A-And the reset f-f-fixed you…?”

 

Blue glanced back up at Pup.

 

“Yeah, but some stuff stayed. That grey magic, some memories… My soul really wanted my boyfriend when I saw him again. But we were strangers again. It was weird.”

 

Plum wiped his brow as they went from waterfall into the smoldering heat of the core. Blue looked down at his hands as he waited for more questions.

 

“So all that power from the XP and LV stayed?”

 

“Most of it. I remember being able to do something really weird but I'm never trying that.”

 

Pup was beginning to feel the heat get to him. He hesitated before slipping off his jacket and tying it around his waist. His head was kept low, the tallest skeleton clearly uncomfortable.

 

“H-How many worlds are there…?”

 

Blue thought for a moment. He counted on his fingers while mouthing something before smiling back at Pup.

 

“Yours is the sixth one I've seen.”

 

“Which ones were bad?”

 

Blue frowned at Plum's question.

 

“Just two…”

 

“H-How bad were th-they?”

 

Blue averted his gaze from the two.

 

“In one world the moment I arrived they kept trying to kill me. One creep got my bandana, and then another one got my shorts. We blocked that one really fast.”

 

Pup balled his fists at that. Even if this wasn't his brother, the thought of someone being hurt as they had been had a protective rage settling deep within his soul.

 

“The other one was a nightmare… I don't like talking about it, but that one got blocked too. I kinda… broke their core too… on accident.”

 

Blue looked up when they'd stopped at some large doors. Familiar symbols lined them and Blue knew this was going to be interesting.

 

“Give her respect or I'll-”

 

Plum was cut off by the doors opening. He huffed and lead the way inside. Blue followed suit, taking in the oddly familiar sight of a throne room. He was just hoping the Queen was nice.

 

He heard shuffling behind himself and stole a glance. Pup had slipped his jacket back on and the hood was somewhat tight. Poor guy looked scared.

 

He bumped into Plum and grit his teeth, getting a side glare from a wild red eyelight.

 

Plum looked back forward and took a knee. Blue followed suit as did Pup.

 

“My Queen, I have brought you someone who says they are from an alternate reality.”

 

The Queen, hidden behind some dark drapes that shrouded her throne and allowed more of an ominous feel, laced her fingers together. She took in the sight before her. Three skeletons, two being oh so very loyal and one being a complete stranger.

 

“You may stand.”

 

The three did as they were told, Blue remaining quiet. He knew respect was a big deal and he wouldn't dare be rude to the Queen.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Sans, your Majesty.”

 

The Queen sat up a bit straighter in her spot. How curious. He looked just like the Sans she knew though this one had a few distinct features.

 

“And what brings you here today?”

 

Blue took in a deep breath before letting it out nice and slow. He removed the little peace treaty and began to give off the spiel he'd memorized.

 

He began by explaining that there were alternate realities, each one being unique. He explained how two could look entirely the same but just a few key differences could split them apart. After solidifying that he went into why he was there.

 

Ensuring peace, making sure that the worlds wouldn't fight for power and would remain as they were was the primary goal of the treaty. He explained how he was the strongest of his home, how he was stronger than the strongest fighters in the other worlds he'd been to, and that he was the only one who could truly go between worlds before the portals could settle.

 

The Queen was interested in all of this though it was such a strange thing to hear.

 

“And how do I know this treaty is not a ploy to weaken us? You could very well be here speaking lies to overthrow us”

 

Blue gave a nod and looked the treaty over in his hands.

 

“I require evidence this is truly a peaceful endeavor.”

 

Blue rolled the paper back up and looked to the Queen. Okay, evidence was what they wanted so evidence was what they would get.

 

“I can give one or more of your subjects a tour of the worlds. They can speak with the leaders personally. I can record everything for you.”

 

The Queen gave a slight grin at that. If these other worlds truly were the enemy it would allow for their forces to grow stronger in that little show and tell distraction. And, if not, perhaps a peaceful new alliance could be made.

 

“I will allow it.”

 

Her attention shifted to Plum and Pup.

 

“Sans, Papyrus, our guest will be staying with you in Snowdin until I decide upon who will be traveling with him.”

 

Plum grit his teeth but gave a small bow.

 

“Yes, my Queen.”

 

Pup did the same though he remained silent. When the two stood tall Toriel was also standing, looking the odd trio over.

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

With that Pup turned away and began a brisk walk to the exit. Blue gave the Queen a soft smile before getting elbowed by Plum. He followed after his darker self, making sure to leave behind the peace treaty. He made sure it looked like an accidental drop and he hoped they would see it as such.

 

_____

 

The second they entered the Sans and Papyrus's home, Plum grabbed Blue by his shirt and shoved him against a wall. Blue went stiff at the harsh treatment but he didn't retaliate.

 

“S-Sir, what are you-”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Plum snapped before returning his attention to Blue.

 

“You break anything, you steal anything, you hurt anyone, and I _will_ dust you.”

 

Blue gave a nod, sighing out in relief when he was dropped. He straightened out his clothing and crossed his arms.

 

“And stay away from my brother.”

 

Blue gave a small affirmation before walking over to the couch and sitting down. He took out his phone and started swinging his legs. Looks like a date night was going to be cancelled. Oh well.

 

Plum watched him for a few seconds before huffing and going off to the kitchen. He needed to make something to cool off.

 

Pup watched him go before slowly creeping over to the loveseat. He hesitantly sat down, unable to tear his gaze from Blue.

 

Blue caught on after a bit, managing to loving eyes with Pup. He tensed and swallowed thickly, furrowing his brows.

 

“Why are you staring at me…?”

 

Pup blinked before looking down at his lap. He began to toy with his fingers as the smell of something started rising up from the kitchen. Blue sniffed the air, curious as to why it was somewhat spicy smelling.

 

He looked back over to Pup just in time to spot the guy staring again. Blue swallowed thickly and put his phone away. Clearly this guy had more questions.

 

“What? You can ask me stuff.”

 

Pup peeped up from his fingers before going back to them.

 

“Y-You look…”

 

Pup cleared his throat, pulling the drawstrings of his coat again.

 

“just like he should…”

 

It was barely a whisper but Blue could still hear it. He raised a brow at that, deciding to move a bit closer.

 

“What do you mean? We look really close but he's got scars and his magic is different.”

 

Pup shut his eyes, letting a small tremor slip through his bones.

 

“... He l-looked like you before we… before the r-reset…”

 

Blue furrowed his brows. He took his phone back out and went through a few pictures. He paused on one where he was sitting on his brother's shoulders and throwing out a peace sign. Honey had a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

 

He offered the picture to Pup and the other seemed to be even more amazed. Pup reached for the phone and Blue hesitated before letting him have it. That folder was filled with dumb pictures of his brother so it was safe. Unlike a different folder, but that one was hidden behind a passcode.

 

“... So, what made the reset change you so much?”

 

Pup began looking through the pictures, trying to comprehend all of this.

 

“... O-Our home was i-invaded by… by some d-disgusting people and they…”

 

Pup was beginning to shake harder now, his scrolling having stopped. His breathing was getting shallow and the phone began slipping through his fingers.

 

Blue caught it before it could fall and hesitated before moving closer. He took one of Pup's hands in his own and allowed a bit of healing magic to flow out. Nice and warm, nice and soothing. He truly hoped it would help Pup.

 

“The hell did I say about my brother?!”

 

Plum snapped from the doorway. Blue squeaked and moved back while Pup pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. He trembled hard at those memories, at what his brother had gone through. And here in front of him, almost taunting him, was the perfect image of their past.

 

Plum stomped over, making sure to give Blue a glare on the way. He stopped right in front of Pup and huffed. He was having a meltdown again.

 

Sir turned to Blue who looked like someone had just backhanded him.

 

“If you're good, go get the damn peanut butter out of my pantry. Get a spoon and… eaugh… some syrup…”

 

Plum returned his attention to Pup and put a hand on his knee.

 

“Do you want to go to your room? Or mine?”

 

Sir heard a very soft whispered answer and nodded. He took his brother's hands in his own, oh so gently trying to coax him out of his tight bundle.

 

“Bring the shit to my room.”

 

Blue gave a small nod and hurried off the couch. He went off to the kitchen and began rooting around for what would hopefully calm Pup down.

 

_Tortured? No wonder their reset messed up so badly… and Pup remembers everything. Why is his nickname Pup anyways? It's weird._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm making Blue OP. Don't care. 
> 
> He has the power of God and anime on his side.
> 
> Jkjk but I like Blue being stupid strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write too much...
> 
> Warning: I write too much in spurts, take a break, then come back. 
> 
> Beware the break.

It was easy enough finding the peanut butter and syrup but Blue was honestly disgusted with the thought of mixing them. And he thought his brother's habit was bad, this was going to be absolutely revolting. 

 

He made his way upstairs and moved to knock on the door, pausing when he heard Plum speaking in a surprisingly gentle voice. 

 

“ _ Papyrus, I thought you were over this. It was just a dream, okay?” _

 

_ “B-But what i-if they're r-real, the o-other you exists and-” _

 

_ “If those sick bastards exist It won't be for long.”  _

 

Blue swallowed thickly. He hadn't meant to pry so deep into something sensitive like that. He gave a small knock on the door and heard Plum curse inside. 

 

The door swung open, Plum snatched the items, and he slammed the door with his foot. Blue just stood there, listening as Plum went back to comforting his brother. 

 

_ “Do you want me to ask him?” _

 

Blue decided he'd done enough eavesdropping and went back downstairs. He plopped on the couch and removed his phone, calling up his brother. 

 

“ _ Myellow?” _

 

“What did you do to Comic?” 

 

There was silence for a few seconds before snickering started up. And he heard a hushed whisper off to the side as well. 

 

“ _ Nothin’ too bad, Squeak. 'e's jus’ in a bit of a sticky situation.”  _

 

The laughter that erupted on the other end had Blue making a sour expression. Yes, they all three enjoyed pulling pranks but that one sounded really mean. Comic seemed to enjoy it but still! 

 

“How did you stick him to the ceiling?”

 

“ _ Duct tape.” _

 

Blue raised a hand and made a weird face. 

 

“How?”

 

_ “'e's takin’ a nap so we jus’ gave ‘im a nice, warm, sticky blanket.” _

 

Blue rubbed at his face and leaned back on the couch. 

 

“No, how did you get him on the ceiling?”

 

“ _ I turned their souls blue and put them on the ceiling.” _

 

Well that made sense. But still, it was mean! And Sketty had to clean up the mess all by himself… 

 

“It's still mean.”

 

“ _ 'e's gonna get us back one way or another.” _

 

_ “ _ And I'll have to clean it.”

 

There was silence over the line when that tone of annoyance slipped through. Blue had been trying so hard to get those two to clean up after themselves. Hell, even Edge had started snapping more. That wasn't difficult but throwing Red through a wall and making him clean it up? Kinda extreme in Blue's book.

 

“ _ I'll take care of this one, Berry.” _

 

_ “ _ Promise?”

 

“ _ Promise.” _

 

Blue shut his eyes and tried to relax into the couch cushions. He could see the two brothers upstairs. They were probably talking. Pup’s head was on Plum’s lap and Plum was petting his side. Poor guy… 

 

“ _ So how is the peace treaty going? _ ”   
  
Blue snapped out of it and brought the phone back up.    
  
“Good, I think. No one trusts me and I think this place already got destroyed once by another world… The Papyrus here is really hurt.”    
  
_ “Shit…” _

 

Blue gave a small huff at the curse, but he heard someone get an elbow or a whack in retaliation. Good. He still didn’t like cursing.    
  
“ _ What did he say? _ ”   
  
Blue sighed and began retelling what Pup had told him. About the torture, about  _ him _ being what Plum should be right now. It was really weird and alarming but this is the exact reason why they were doing these treaty things. Plus if one did pop up that was horrible they could all join together to stop it if the portals didn’t work.    
  
By the time the call ended, both Red and Honey were deeply concerned with what had happened to SwapFell. Honey eventually had to end the call due to a low battery and when Blue was left alone in a strange place-something that was becoming far too common now a days- all he could do was curl up beneath a blanket on the couch.    
  
_________________________   
  
“Hey.”    
  
Blue scrunched his face at getting a harsh boop to the forehead. He opened his eyes and met the wild gaze of Plum’s own mismatched eyelights. He was crouched down in front of the couch, eyes narrowed on Blue.    
  
Blue stared at him for a few seconds before slowly sitting up. He yawned and stretched on the couch, pulling the blankets back around himself. Plum watched his actions very closely, moving to stand his full height.   
  
“The fuck did you do to my brother?”    
  
Blue raised a brow before taking out his phone. He went to the pictures and showed off the same folder. Plum snatched it away and began looking through the pictures of the two brothers. Oddly familiar…    
  
“He keeps saying I look like you did before a reset, but some bad stuff happened. Remember how I said some things stay the same after a reset?”    
  
Plum eventually exited out of the folder and came to another one. A passcode? Well, if Blue actually  _ was _ like him it would be- _! _   
  
“I think that reset changed you two really ba-why are you blushing?”    
  
Plum’s eyelights were tiny as could be as he stared down at a picture on Blue’s phone. Blue reached up for the phone and got it away easily enough. When he saw what Plum had found his own face erupted in hue and he squawked in outrage. He shut the screen off and shoved it in his pocket, eyelights gone for the time being.    
  
The two stayed silent in complete and utter embarrassment for far too long. The silence was all consuming, causing their faces to color more and more until a voice from upstairs finally broke through the awkwardness.    
  
“S-Sir, can you come back…?”   
  
Plum gave his head a small shake, eyelights slipping back to their normal size. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times. What the hell just happened? And why was his face so hot? Why was Blue blue?   
  
“... I have no idea what the fuck you just did but don’t do it again.”    
  
With that he turned to head back upstairs. Blue buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly, pulling his knees to his chest. That was a  _ secret _ folder! That was stuff Edge had given him for when he.. Needed something.    
  
Blue took his phone back out after a few minutes and changed the passcode for that particular folder. He punched it in and went back to that same picture. He exited out of the folder and went back to a normal one.    
  
Back in Plum’s room, he plopped on his own bed and groaned loudly. Pup turned over to look his brother over, curious as to why his face was colored ever so slightly.    
  
“Sir… a-are you okay…?”   
  
Plum huffed and looked back at Pup. He pet down his brother’s side before lying on the bed, hands resting on his chest.    
  
“The bastard did something. I blacked out. I think he showed me something on his phone.”   
  
Pup sat up a bit at that. Showed him something? He reached out and gently touched his brother’s shoulder. Plum hummed at feeling some healing magic, but there wasn’t anything to mend.    
  
“I’m not hurt. He just.. Did something.”    
  
Pup took his hand back and nodded, curling up on the bed. He took in a long breath before slowly letting it out. He would ask Blue about it tomorrow.    
  
_____________________   
  
In the morning, the delicious smell of breakfast slowly crept through the home. By the time it finally came upstairs, Plum was already wide awake. He gave the air a sniff and narrowed his eyes. The bastard was using  _ his _ kitchen?! 

 

He moved to slip off the bed but an arm around his waist was keeping him in place. He grit his teeth and growled lowly. His kitchen had best be in one piece. 

 

It took entirely too long for Pup to wake up and when he did Plum bolted from the room. Pup yawned into a hand and slowly sat up, wiping lazily at his face. He tensed at hearing yelling downstairs, but it quickly died down. 

 

Pup slipped out of his brother's bed and stretched his back, letting out a long yawn. He plucked his jacket from the floor and slipped that on. It was a little too quiet now and it was making him uneasy. 

 

He poked his head out the door, finally victim to the delicious smells from downstairs. He crept from the bedroom and began the descent downstairs. 

 

“It's not poisoned…! Why would I poison your food?”

 

“Because-I don't know but I don't fucking trust you.”

 

Plum had his arms crossed, giving the food a sidelong glance. He clearly wanted it but he was too suspicious of this guy to partake. 

 

Pup finally got to the doorway and peeped inside. Silently, as always, he managed to sneak inside and pick up a strip of bacon. 

 

The soft crunch had Plum freezing up. Blue looked over at Pup, who he honestly hadn't seen until now. 

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“B-But it tastes good…” 

 

Plum grit his teeth. He didn't want to have to do anything too harmful to his brother's fragile state but if he didn't spit that damn food out-!

 

Blue took the moment to pick up a piece of bacon for himself and take a bite. 

 

“Shee, not poishoned.” 

 

Plum balled his fists before slowly relaxing them. 

 

“You're trying everything.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Blue shrugged and did as Plum ordered. A small bite of everything, using a fork of course for most, and by the time he was done he actually felt quite full. Blue didn't know how much these two ate but he may have gone overboard with the amount he'd made. 

 

“And now it's cold.”

 

Blue crossed his arms and looked back to Plum. Plum huffed before snatching a plate for himself. He piled it too high and sat down. Pup got a generous amount, taking a seat next to his brother. The two ate in silence, Pup keeping his head down while Plum kept glaring at Blue. 

 

Blue sighed and sat in a spot for himself. He idly sipped on some juice as he was given more nasty looks. 

 

_ He's just as protective as Papy… _

 

“Pup, do the dishes.”

 

Blue perked up when Plum spoke. Pup didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He picked up the empty dishes and brought them to the sink. The ones with food were given a once over before the breakfast food was dumped in the trash. 

 

Plum kept his gaze glued on Blue, entirely ignoring his brother for the time being. 

 

“Stop staring at me, please. It's weird.”

 

Blue huffed and crossed his arms. Honestly, it was rude too. Plum only smirked at that. Good, this bastard should feel uncomfortable. 

 

Blue looked back at him and frowned. He looked like he was enjoying a sick joke now. It was creepy seeing such an expression on something he saw in the mirror every day. It was close enough anyways. 

 

Plum's grin faded ever so slightly as he stood from his spot. 

 

“Follow me.”

 

Blue raised a brow when Plum went to the front door. He hopped out his seat, giving Pup a small glance before going over to put on his boots. Plum was still watching him closely, but he had a job to do. He owed it to his brother to put his mind at ease anyways. 

 

Plum lead the way outside and to the shed. Blue was beginning to get an uneasy feeling but shoved it aside. Plum opened the door and walked inside, Blue following suit. He shut the door behind himself and Plum took in a deep breath. 

 

He turned back to Blue and put his hands on his hips. 

 

“I need answers and you're going to give them to me.”

 

Blue gave a nod, though he tensed at seeing Plum form magic on his right hand.

 

“Why the hell are you here?”

 

“I already said. We need peace between the worlds… I don't want anyone getting hurt.”

 

Plum huffed at that, balling his fist tighter. 

 

“And what did you show me last night?”

 

Blue's face shot with color and he gave a soft glare. 

 

“I didn't show you anything! You unlocked it! That was for me, not you!”

 

Ah, so now he was getting a rise out of Blue. Good. 

 

“What was it? Why are you blushing like a bitch?”

 

Blue grit his teeth and covered his head. He absolutely  _ hated _ that word. 

 

“Stop cursing! And you know what it was, you saw!”

 

Plum's expression went blank before a malicious grin slowly crept across his features. So the pure little peace maker didn't like bad words?

 

“I don't remember what the  **_fuck_ ** I saw.” 

 

The way Blue tensed had Plum finally feeling like he had the upper hand. 

 

“Good! It's mine!” 

 

Blue tensed when a hand grabbed the front of his shirt. He was shoved against the door, Plum's eyelights glowing dangerously bright. 

 

“Well, be a good little  _ bitch _ and tell me exactly what the  _ fuck _ I saw last night.”

 

Blue whined and curled into himself more. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He didn't need to cry now, he couldn't cry right now. 

 

“M-My boyfriend…! He was n-naked and-”

 

Plum dropped Blue, a disgusted look on his face. So he'd blacked out from a dick pick? Really? 

 

Blue just sat on the ground, hands covering his face. He felt so embarrassed, not only for himself but for Edge. He sent that in full confidence it wouldn't be shown around and this  _ jerk _ saw it! 

 

“... Have a normal picture of your fuck buddy?”

 

Blue winced, hands clamping down on his head harder. 

 

“He's my boyfriend! And I do but I'm not showing you anything!” 

 

Plum crossed his arms. How could someone so strong be reduced to a snivelling mess just from some cursing? He watched as Blue tried to compose himself, wiping his face and getting his breathing even. 

 

With a sniffle, Blue looked up to Plum. 

 

“... Why are you being so m-mean…?”

 

Plum shrugged, kneeling down in front of Blue. He began to look the other over, eyes narrowing when he caught sight of something interesting. 

 

Before Blue could react, Plum had snatched the other's bandana off. Blue squeaked and tried to cover his neck but it was too late. Plum had seen more than enough. 

 

“Daaamn… he's not the bitch, you are…” 

 

__________

 

Back inside, Pup had just finished cleaning all the dishes. He was softly humming to himself as he put them away. Once that was done he yawned and moved over to the couch. He curled up on it and shut his eyes, pulling the blankets over himself. 

 

“ _ SHUT UP SHUT UP  _ **_SHUT UP!!!_ ** _ ” _

 

He tensed at the yelling outside. He quickly got out of bed and peeked out the front door. Oh, they were in the shed.

 

“ _ Why? It's true. If it wasn't you wouldn't be blushing or crying like the little whore you are~” _

 

Pup tensed at hearing his brother's voice. Yeah, that was definitely the tone he used when tormenting someone.

 

“ _ Shut up!” _

 

Pup could hear a sob immediately after and frowned. His brother really was being mean to this new guy. He was weird, he was strong, but he didn't do anything bad. 

 

“ _ Look at your neck. Hell, I bet you have marks all over your-” _

 

Pup tensed when Blue just screamed. The door to the shed exploded open and Pup could see Blue for only a second before he disappeared. Inside Plum started snickering to himself before it turned to full on laughter. 

 

He knew he'd get the upper hand one way or another. Just needed to find the right buttons to push. 

 

Pup frowned, looking off where Blue had gone before his attention returned to his brother's laughter. He furrowed his brows as he began to think some things over. 

 

Plum's laughter died down and he exited the shed. He looked off towards his home, glad he finally had a way to defeat this guy. You can't fight when you're crying. 

 

Pup would be fine by himself for a while. Plum had a few things he needed to take care of. Specifically, he wanted nothing more than to be the one chosen to be shown around by this pest. He could hold his own anyways. Now he just needed to convince the Queen of the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup went poof  
> Berry had a meltdown  
> Plum wants to explore with Berry... 
> 
> Much fun to be had, especially when the Bros figure out who Blue's boyfriend is.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasn't sure why he thought Blue would be hiding in Waterfall but there was something there that he could faintly remember enjoying. It was destroyed a long time ago, some kids getting tired of the constant noise, but the ruins of the statue might mean something to Blue. 

 

It was a long shot, but Pup couldn't help himself. His brother could be a complete jerk and Blue hadn't done anything wrong. He was eerily the spitting image of the past but that was the worst thing about him. 

 

Pup blinked into existence near where the statues's remains stood. He peeped around a corner though he didn't see anyone. The statue looked the same, though. Maybe he thought wrong? 

 

“ _ It's just one mean person…”  _

 

Pup perked up at hearing an echo flower sniffle near him. So Blue had come through here? Maybe he didn't want to sit in silence. He walked towards the flower, another one piping up farther into the caves. 

 

“... _ I can't block an entire world because of one jerk…” _

 

Pup raised a brow at that. Block them? He walked towards the flower. It seemed someone was just wandering aimlessly through the caves. He'd done the same a few times before. It was relaxing… 

 

“ _ The Queen seemed really uncertain too.” _

 

Pup continued to walk, listening to what Blue had thought aloud.

 

“ _ Did she know about the reset?” _

 

_ “ _ Yes…”

 

A loud sigh came from one flower, silence filling the caves now. Pup could very faintly hear the crunch of someone walking and decided to follow that instead. 

 

As he came closer he heard a few soft sniffles. When he rounded a corner he heard Blue hold his breath, those soft crunches stopping. 

 

_ Can he see me? _

 

“Pup…?”

 

Pup went stiff. How could he-there was a wall? Pup couldn't see Blue at all, he could just hear. 

 

“..Your brother doesn't want you near me.” 

 

_ True, but he made you cry. _

 

Pup took in a deep breath before walking closer. He rounded another corner, finally able to see Blue for himself. Blue had his shoulders up high, trying his best to hide his neck. He looked so uncomfortable. 

 

Pup looked Blue over, slowly approaching the spooked outsider. 

 

“H-He… wants to p-protect me…” 

 

Blue nodded, slowly lowering his shoulders. Pup's eyes widened at seeing the marks on Blue's neck. It looked like a shark or a dog went ham on his vertebrae. 

 

“Well, he's a jerk.” 

 

Blue crossed his arms, refusing to turn and face Pup. He didn't want to see the expression of disgust or whatever Pup felt. 

 

He tensed at feeling something soft touch his neck. He squeaked and covered it with both his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

Pup took his hand back, a small tremor going through him. 

 

“D-Did someone h-hurt you…?”

 

Blue's eyes shot wide at that. What?!

 

He turned to face Pup, brows furrowed. There was a blush on his face it this was a far different reaction than what he was expecting.

 

“No! No, he didn't. I like g-getting bitten and… that's personal stuff but I'm okay! And I'm not…! not a wh-whore…” 

 

Pup tensed at that. Was he really bothered so badly by insults and names? Curses? This was getting creepily similar to what he could remember. 

 

“N… need a h-hug..?”

 

Blue stared up at Pup. His hands slowly lowered from his neck and he bowed his head. He gave the smallest of nods, shutting his eyes. 

 

Pup breathed slowly as he knelt down in front of Blue. He hesitantly reached out, pulling Blue ever so gently close. The hug was gentle, Pup shutting his eyes into it. 

 

Blue leaned into it, sniffling as he let the rest of his emotions out. 

 

_ He… feels different up close. _

 

Pup gently pet down Blue's back, trying to figure out what was missing. Now that he was this close, actually touching Blue and nearly soul to soul-it was off. 

 

“...thank you…”

 

Pup hummed when Blue spoke. He looked down to see Blue just holding onto the fluff of his coat, not trying to hug back. He was just clinging. 

 

_ … Sans would always hug me back…  _

 

__________

 

By the time Pup and Blue managed to get back, Plum was still nowhere to be found. Blue was wearing a new bandanna, though it wasn’t one he liked very much. It was blue but it was the wrong shade and he didn’t like the little white flower designs all over it. But Pup got it for him and that was really nice of him, so he couldn’t complain much.    
  
“S-Sir…? Are you home…?”   
  
Pup spoke almost loudly, his voice just enough to creep into the rooms upstairs. When silence remained throughout the house he deflated ever so slightly. His brother had disappeared again… Well, maybe that meant he could ask his questions now.    
  
“... can…”   
  
Pup started to speak, though he couldn’t find the words. He began toying with his drawstrings, Blue turning to look up at him.    
  
“Can what?”    
  
Pup took in a deep breath. He’d been trying to talk to Blue this entire trip but it was so difficult. He just reminded him too much of something that should be but wasn’t.    
  
“... I w-want to.. To talk…”    
  
Blue nodded and put his hands on his hips. He gave the other a reassuring smile, though he still seemed so skittish. He meant well, but there was a lot of pain in Pup’s soul.    
  
“Okay, about what?”    
  
Pup opened his mouth to speak, only to slam it shut when the front door flew open. Plum had basically kicked it open. Both his eyelights were glowing dangerously and he had a faint aura of mixed magic over his balled fists. He was breathing hard through his teeth, clearly seething in rage.    
  
Blue stood frozen in his spot as he took in the sight. And he got a far more clear view when Pup blinked. Plum’s gaze settled on Blue and he ground his teeth together, slowly stepping inside. The door was slammed shut by a bone attack, the magic remaining imbedded in the wood. 

 

“... I think I should leave…?”   
  
Blue tensed when Plum grabbed the front of his shirt again. He held his breath when his alternate leaned in close, hissing through his teeth.    
  
“Let anything touch him, let anything hurt him, and I’ll personally rip your soul out and shove it in my garbage disposal.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows at the threat. Plum growled and gave the other a shove towards the nearest wall, throwing him somewhat off balance. Blue regained it and swallowed thickly.    
  
“I-I promise, but why-?”   
  
  


Plum cut him off by shoving him back, releasing him in the process. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.    
  
“My Queen said  _ he _ will be going with you. He has… the best judgement…”    
  
Blue’s eyes widened. He could see the pain hidden behind rage, the faint outline of something that was once wet beneath Plum’s eyesockets. 

  
  
_ Oh… _

 

Blue gave Plum an apologetic look before it shifted to a more firm one. He took in a breath and stood taller. Someone to look after with 1HP. Someone who was entirely skittish and blinked when they pleased…    
  
“I’ll make sure he comes home safe.”    
  
Plum’s voice got a darker tone to it, his glare somehow intensifying.    
  
“He better…”    
  
With that Plum huffed and stormed past the bastard that would be protecting his brother on this stupid trip.  _ He  _ wanted to go. But the Queen, she just… It was cruel what she’d said. But, looking back on it, her words did make sense. As much as he hated it, as selfish as he wanted to be, it was best to sacrifice the few over the needs of the many. Even if it meant-    
  
Plum shut his eyes tightly as he stood outside Pup’s room. He had to pull himself together. He had to put on face for his brother.    
  
_ Your brother has the best judgement of us all. He has retained knowledge of a past filled with corruption, though he is also one of our weakest. If he dies we will know this diplomat’s true intentions.  _ __   
__   
Plum breathed out slowly and opened his eyes. He gave a knock on his brother’s door.    
  
“Pup, I’m coming in.”    
  
He took hold of the doorknob and hesitated before twisting it. He felt like he was sending his brother to his death and he very well could be. He stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. He didn’t see a lump on the bed though he could hear something in the room. Somewhere…    
  
Plum skimmed the room over, deciding upon the closet first. He gave it a small knock and slowly opened the doors.    
  
__ Only clothes…

 

He heard something in the room shift and turned around.    
  
“Pup, where are you? I’m not mad at you…”    
  
Plum forced his voice to shift from rage to a much softer one. He was doing his best to hide the pain of what he had to do but it was proving difficult.    
  
He spotted something move beneath the bed and let out a long sigh. Of course he would be hiding there.    
  
Plum made his way over to the bed and lied down on the floor beside it. He could faintly see his brother’s outline curled up beneath, eyelights glowing so dimly. Plum felt a pain in his soul but shoved it down. He reached out beneath the bed, giving his brother the shadow of a smile.    
  
“It’s okay, Papyrus…”    
  
Pup hesitated before gently taking his brother’s hand. He allowed Plum to guide him out, moving him to sit on the bed instead. Pup immediately curled up on top of it, shutting his eyes as he tried to keep himself from having another meltdown.    
  
Plum sat down next to him and went back to gently petting his brother.    
  
_ If he doesn’t come back…  _ __   
__   
“Pup, want to know why I was mad…?”   
  
Pup shrunk into himself more, Plum’s smile turning to a soft frown. He looked away from his brother, a hand just resting on his side.    
  
“Because I’m jealous.”    
  
Plum huffed, trying to shift his agitation at the situation into his lie.    
  
Pup peeped up at his brother, giving him a curious look.    
  
“... The Queen said you had better judgement than me. And that you’re stronger in certain areas-areas that…”    
  
Plum crossed his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel tears threatening to form again. Before any could fall a soft warmth engulfed him from behind. Pup all but smothered his brother in a warm hug, even going so far as to wrap his brother in his coat. 

_I don't know what I'll do._   
  
Plum finally broke, turning around and wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. Pup held him closely as the tears began to flow freely. He shut his eyes, leaning his head slightly into his brother’s.    
  
He gently pet down Sir’s back, Plum clinging to him unbearably tight. Pup ignored the ache of it, idly petting down his brother’s back as he thought over what he’d just been told.    
  
It was terrifying, the idea of going to different places with a stranger that was too eerily close to his own brother, but if the Queen thought he should do it…    
  
“I-I won’t let you down.”    
  
Plum sniffled at that, giving him a nod with his face still buried in fluff and bone. He pulled away after a bit, wiping away the rest of his tears. He looked up at his brother, able to see the uncertainty on his face.    
  
He wiped across his own face again, letting out a shuddering sigh. He began to root around in his pockets for something, eventually pulling out a very strange looking device. It almost looked like a necklace but the ‘gem’ was clearly filled with magic and technology.    
  
“... It’s a tra-acking-”   
  
Plum cleared his throat and held out the strange green ‘gem’ on a gold chain.    
  
“This is so we know where you are.”    
  
Pup gave a small nod and took it from his brother’s fingers. He slipped the odd thing around his neck, hiding it within his shirt. It was cold against his bones before it slowly warmed up. Before long he couldn’t even feel it was there.    
  
“When do I leave…?”   
  
Plum grit his teeth at that. It was supposed to be as soon as possible, but he could milk this for as long as he could, right? He took in a deep breath and looked up at Pup.    
  
“When you’re ready.”    
  
Pup nodded, deciding to pull his brother into another warm hug. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to see what those other ‘worlds’ had to offer, but he didn’t have a choice.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the week there may or may not be a chapter explosion. Work has me cut off from the internet for a few days and boredom is one hell of a drug.
> 
> Hopefully it encourages my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

While Plum and Pup did their own thing, Blue remained downstairs on the couch. He was idly texting a few people from back home, checking social media, and deciding the best route to take when escorting Pup around.

 

He glanced up when he heard a door shut, able to see Pup most likely following Plum downstairs. He went back to his phone until Plum was standing right in front of him, Pup standing behind his brother. 

 

Blue pit his phone away and looked up at Plum. He still looked angry but it was clear he'd been crying sometime earlier. Probably the entire time he was upstairs. 

 

“How long should he pack for?”

 

Blue glanced over at Pup then back at Plum. 

 

“I thought he was coming back here at night?”

 

Pup seemed to brighten a bit at that idea. Plum's fists lessened their strain ever so slightly at that information. 

 

“... Right, I never explained the portals…”

 

Blue took out his phone and went to a folder he had specifically for this purpose. He began to show off images of what looked like massive opaque disks in front of familiar landmarks. 

 

One was in front of the door to the ruins. There was an odd two sided one where a familiar food building stated Grillbys's on one picture while the other said Muffett's.

 

Finally there was a last picture, one deep within Waterfall. Though, there wasn't a disk. It looked like a normal cave. 

 

“You can use these as many times as you want, but they might make you dizzy if you go through too much. This one's the only two sided one. It goes from UnderSwap to Undertale and back. The one by the ruins goes to UnderFell. Don't go there without a Fell monster.”

 

Blue scrolled through a few more pictures to show off different landmarks and what not, and there were even a few videos. Apparently he'd recorded the song for each of the music statues. 

 

“I thought you said these worlds were safe.”

 

Plum crossed his arms as Blue paused his little show and tell. 

 

“They are, but Fell monsters are weird. They fight for fun and use a lot of red magic. My boyfriend's from there. I had to kick his butt to ask him out.”

 

Blue's cheeks colored a bit and Plum began giving him a strange look. ‘Fell sounded like the last place he wanted Pup to go. 

 

“S-So I can come h-home at night…?” 

 

Blue smiled over at Pup. 

 

“Anytime you want, but I have to bring you back. Your portal is weird right now, it isn't stable yet.”

 

_ Which means I can still block it with Undyne's machine… _

 

Plum narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Is it safe to travel through?”

 

“Yeah, I brought some nice monsters from mean places back home. We blocked off the portals after…” 

 

Pup swallowed thickly at that. He didn't want to think about being stranded away from home. If Blue could close him off from his brother… 

 

“Pup, snap out of it.”

 

Plum's snap had Pup blinking and refocusing down on his brother. Plum turned back to Blue. 

 

“Are you going to take him and keep him then?” 

 

Blue raised a brow. 

 

“Only if he asks me to?”

 

Blue really didn't like that question. Plum huffed and looked down at the ground. As much as he hated this, at least his brother would be coming home safe every day. 

 

“Can I have your phone number?”

 

Plum glared at Blue. He only gave that to friends and Blue was  _ not _ a friend. 

 

“... It's so he can text you with my phone. Normal phones don't work between worlds.”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes but held out his hand. Blue handed the phone over and Plum put in his name and number. 

 

Blue took the phone back, finding the name quite suiting. 

 

“The Amazing, Awful Sans…?”

 

Plum nodded and Pup gave a small shiver. Why couldn't it just be “The Amazing Sans”? 

 

“Okay, so, since I don't want to scare you too much we can go to Undertale first. It's kinda like UnderSwap but the opposite of what's normal. I just need to tell Sketty to not yell… he gets really excited meeting new people.”

 

“C-Can we go t-t-tomorrow…?”

 

“Sure. That gives me more time to plan too-I'll be back at 10a.m. tomorrow. Is that a good time?”

 

Blue was giving Pup a warm smile now, though he still seemed so nervous. 

 

“It is.”

 

Plum snapped, answering for his brother. 

 

Blue looked back to Plum and gave him a half smile. It was more of an awkward thing, still trying to be nice. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

With that he turned to leave. The moment he exited the house, Plum turned to Pup who looked even more skittish now. 

 

“Don't start crying again.”

 

Plum's voice was firm but it had a certain tone which meant  _ he _ would start crying too. Pup gave the smallest of nods, moving to kneel down in front of his brother. 

 

Plum sighed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. 

 

“Just a few hours in the weird places. There's only a few, you can do one a day. The Queen said to have this done by Friday.”

 

And it was only Saturday. They had more than enough time. And, hopefully, Plum would be able to convince the Queen to let him go on an outing. But it wasn't likely. He had to stay behind just in case an attack came. They needed to be their strongest in this time of uncertainty. 

 

“Wanna go to Muffett's?”

 

Pup just hugged his brother a bit tighter. Even if that mimic was what his brother should look like,  _ this _ was definitely his Sans. Hard on the outside now, but soft where it counted. 

 

“I can order take out?”

 

__________

  
  


It had taken a few hours to get Pup back to being somewhat stable. He was scared and no matter how much Plum tried to comfort and encourage him, he just kept shrinking into himself. He was just hoping his brother wouldn't have a meltdown the moment he went to one of these “worlds”. 

 

As he paced about in his room, he began thinking over ways of encouraging his brother. All he could think of was to drain himself and supercharge Pup with his magic but then their home would be vulnerable. 

 

He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He understood this was a necessary risk, a necessary sacrifice if worse came to worse, but it hurt terribly. And the worst part was that he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother the truth. 

 

In all honesty, Pup already had a sneaking suspicion the Queen was up to something. Plum would never cry out of jealousy. Those had been sobs of absolute fear and dismay. He knew the difference and the way his brother's soul ached hard enough for Pup to feel it when they embraced… 

 

_ I don't want to die… _

 

______

 

In the morning, Plum woke up bright and early as per usual. He prepared his brother's favorite breakfast, packed up some necessities in a backpack, and was now just waiting for Pup to get out of bed. It always took some time but the smell of food would draw him down. 

 

Plum gave a shadow of a smile when he saw his brother walk in. Pup went over to the table, pausing when he saw peanut butter and chocolate waffles drowning in syrup. There were eggs, sausage, everything to make a perfect breakfast. 

 

“Stop staring, it's getting cold.”

 

Plum snapped, taking a seat. Pup hesitantly sat down, pushing up his sleeves. He pulled his hood back and looked his plate over. He took entirely too long in picking up a fork and knife, long enough for Plum to spot some darkness beneath Pup's eyes. 

 

_ He didn't sleep. _

 

Plum huffed and started eating his own breakfast. Of course Pup would be up all night. Of course he would have nightmares or insomnia. Why didn't he invite Pup to his room again? 

 

Pup tried to ignore his brother basically stabbing the food in agitation. He had tried rationalizing all of this, what he knew was true and what his mind kept running rampant on. Plum wouldn't have cried like that if he wanted this. His brother loved him… 

 

When he finished he moved to stand and begin the dishes. 

 

“Go sit on the couch and watch TV or something.”

 

Pup furrowed his brows but put the dishes back down. He made his way into the living room and did as he was told, turning the TV on. He wasn't paying attention in the slightest, eyes half lidded as he stared down his fingers. He could hear the water running in the kitchen, the soft clink of glass against glass… 

 

_ I don't want to go. _

 

When the dishes were done, Plum came out of the kitchen and plopped down next to his brother. Pup was still staring at his fingers, tempted to start biting them. He blinked when his brother took one of his hands only to give it a soft squeeze. 

 

“You'll be fine, Papyrus.”

 

_ And if you aren't he's dead. _

 

Pup gave a small nod, taking his hand back. He lied down on the couch, resting his head on his brother's lap. Plum accepted it without question, beginning to gently pet down his brother's side. 

 

“I packed your bag with some peanut butter, a few sandwiches… some soda…”

 

He gave a slight smile. 

 

“Those gummy candies you like.”

 

Plum's smile faded as silence began to take over. Even with the idle droning of the TV it was all too quiet. 

 

It felt like an eternity before the silence was broken, Plum unable to stand it anymore. 

 

“I know you can do this.” 

 

He began, shutting his eyes. 

 

“You're stronger than you think, I know you are…” 

 

Pup gave a small sniffle and Plum leaned back against the couch. 

 

“Be strong for me…” 

 

He looked down at Pup. 

 

“Can you do that?”

 

The faintest of nods could be seen and Plum leaned down to give his brother the best awkward angled hug he could. 

 

“Keep me proud.”

 

______

 

When ten in the morning finally came, there came a loud knock on the front door. Pup was hidden within his jacket, curled up on the couch with his bookbag beside himself. Plum hopped from the couch and answered the door, glaring daggers at Blue. 

 

It seemed someone hadn't changed their bandanna. Pup told him he'd gotten it for Blue as a replacement for the one he stole. Kind, but not needed. Especially for someone so suspicious. 

 

“Hi, so, I talked to Sketty and Comic. We can leave when he's ready-”

 

“Pup! Get your ass over here!”

 

Pup did as he was told, shuffling over towards the door. He kept his head low, hands holding onto the straps of his bag. It was a pitiful sight. 

 

“Take anything out of the bag?”

 

Pup shook his head no and Plum gave him a pat on the back. 

 

“You'll be fine, Papyrus.”

 

There was a threatening glance sent Blue's way at that. He took it in stride. 

 

“So, I tested it yesterday. We have to go through the double sided portal twice if we want to get to Undertale.”

 

“Why aren't you going to UnderSwap first?”

 

Plum had a suspicious look on his face. 

 

“Because it might be too close to what he saw before the reset… I'm too close to what he saw before the reset.”

 

Plum came to the slow realization and crossed his arms. 

 

“Fine. Pup, go with him.”

 

Pup didn't even nod, stepping out of the doorway to follow this stranger. Blue gave him a soft smile and began leading the way towards Muffett's. 

 

“This might sound weird, but I need to hold your hand to go through it.”

 

Pup didn't respond, the only sound coming from him being the soft crunch of snow as he walked. 

 

It didn't take long to arrive at Muffett's, Blue going off to the side of the building. He reached out to touch something that didn't exist before holding out his other hand to Pup. 

 

“You can close your eyes if you don't want to see UnderSwap.”

 

_ I would. _

 

Pup slowly reached out and took Blue's hand. He took in a breath and shut his eyes. Blue turned back to the portal and shoved his hand inside, breaking the barrier. 

 

It felt exactly the same as blinking, though perhaps a big colder. Pup tensed when the feeling repeated itself, curling into himself tighter. 

 

Blue gave his hand a small squeeze before releasing it. 

 

“Are you sure that's a skeleton and not a walking closet?”

 

“ _ Sans! _ ”

 

There was a soft chuckle accompanied by a soft “oof” sound. 

 

Pup slowly opened his eyes, furrowing his brows at seeing more mimics. He was supposed to meet the leadership, not more skeletons. 

 

“Comic, Sketty, this is Pup.”

 

Even after being told the weird nickname both brothers were uncomfortable by it. But, the worlds were different. That might be a nice nickname where he's from? 

 

“Ice to meet ya.”

 

Comic held out a gloved hand with a bit of snow on it. 

 

“ _ Stop punning at him…!” _

 

Pup looked down at the hand, slowly glancing over to his own mimic. He looked back to that still outstretched hand and slowly took his own out of a pocket. He took hold of Sans's hand, eyes widening when his hand was squeezed hard enough for a whoopie cushion to go off. 

 

Sketty and Blue froze up, both giving Comic a mean look. Comic just kept grinning up at Pup though it began to fade at the lack of a reaction. He cleared his throat and tried to pull his hand back but Pup gave the whoopie two soft squeezes, the shadow of a smile on his face. 

 

Both Sketty and Blue somehow looked both relieved and indignant. 

 

“I… I p-prefer rubber ducks…” 

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, glad he broke the ice with this guy. And they were so worried. He could tell a fellow prankster when he saw one. Besides, Blue said that 'Plum’ (a nickname he hadn't disclosed yet) was a hardass. It only made sense with the way the other worlds went. 

 

“Too loud for my tastes. I stick with the classics.” 

 

Pup glanced over to Blue who seemed to have relaxed his harsh look. If it got Pup to calm down it was good. Even if it was immature and nasty.

 

“I th-thought I would…”

 

Pup looked back down at the ground when Blue made eye contact. 

 

“... S-See the l-leadership… h-here…”

 

“Yeah, but King Asgore's a bit busy this morning. Said he would be available at noon so until then, you're igloo'd to us.”

 

“ _ That was a horrible one and you know it. _ ”

 

Sketty grumbled. He was told to keep his voice down and he would do his best, but he didn't like talking so quiet. He sounded angry in his opinion. 

 

Still, the little joke had Pup giving a silent chuckle. He wished he could just get this over with but maybe it wouldn't be too bad hanging out for a while? 

 

“So, how's about we go back to my place and-”

 

He pulled out a red bottle 

 

“-ketchup?”

 

Sketty groaned, as did Blue. It was clear the jokes were not enjoyed by the two and Pup was starting to feel the slightest bit better. They weren't nearly as outraged as Sir got, but that was a good thing.

 

Pup nodded and Sans turned on heel, beginning to lead the way off to his place. Blue and Sketty followed, mumbling to one another about dumb jokes and pranks. How immature their brothers were. 

 

“ _ I still can't believe Stretch and Red stuck my brother to the ceiling.” _

 

Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms. All that tape he'd had to clean up. And then Sans being so sticky and hugging him on purpose-!

 

“Did he prank them back yet?”

 

“ _ No.” _

 

“I hope he does it at Red's house…”

 

Blue didn't feel like dealing with that kind of a mess. 

 

Pup was idly listening to the two complain over pranks. 

 

“Wanna know my plan?”

 

Pup looked down at Comic when he spoke up. Comic was glancing back at him, giving that same grin. Pup gave a small nod and Comic went back to facing forward. 

 

“Honey, mustard and a bucket of feathers.”

 

The outraged gasps behind him had Comic snickering to himself. Apparently he'd been listening to the two gripe as well. 

 

“Y…. You should add g-glitter too…”

 

A soft “no” came from Blue behind them and Pup felt as if he had a wee bit of power here. They were trying to keep him comfortable, keeping their voices down, but this was starting to become quite fun. 

 

“I'll add that one to the list. Great idea.”

 

With that Comic opened the door to his own home, letting Pup walk in first. He stepped inside cautiously, taking in the sight of an off colored yet familiar home. 

 

“ _ Ignore the sock, my brother refuses to clean it.” _

 

Pup spotted said sock, though he couldn't help but walk over. The stickeynote mountain had his attention and the two brothers bickering on them was quite amusing. 

 

“So, uh, Pup. Blue said SwapFell is kinda broken.”

 

“I did not!”

 

Pup didn't tense at the familiar voice yelling, though he did turn to them. Broken?

 

“I said it got reset after some bad stuff happened. It was like mine, he says I look like how his brother did, but stuff happened.”

 

Blue looked over to Pup. 

 

“Did the reset fix anything?”

 

Pup thought for a moment before giving a slow not. 

 

“... _ so he's supposed to be like your brother… does he smoke too?” _

 

Pup couldn't help but brighten up a bit at that thought. Plum would kill him if he found out, but if they did have some cigarettes. Or, better yet, some weed. 

 

“Sketty, stop asking me and ask him. It's rude.”

 

_ “Oh, sorry. Um, Pup, do you smoke?” _

 

Pup looked the three over, debating upon the consequences. 

 

He gave a small nod and Blue groaned. He  _ hated _ smoking! Sketty also made a sour face but Comic just shrugged. 

 

“Red and Stretch leave some sometimes.”

 

With that he turned to the couch and lifted up a cushion. Lo and behold there were a few lighters, a small bag of something, and a squished pack of cigarettes. 

 

Sketty immediately snatched up the small bag and glared at it before giving his brother a harsh look. Comic gave a more nervous grin. 

 

“ _ Sans.” _

 

“... Can I have th-that..?”

 

The trip looked over to Pup when he spoke up. He had an odd look on his face, like he wanted it but knew it was bad. At least, bad in Plum's mind. 

 

“As much as I'd love to give you weed  _ that isn't mine _ -” 

 

Note a pointed look at Sketty from Comic  

 

“-I don't think talking to King Asgore high is a good idea.”

 

Pup furrowed his brows. Right… 

 

“But after, it's yours.”

 

Blue and Sketty gave Sans a very disapproving look as he picked up the cigarettes and offered them out. 

 

Pup slowly stepped forward, taking the box. He opened it up and saw there were three left. They were a bit bent out of shape but they would do. They most definitely would do. 

 

“ _ If you're really about to smoke, please go outside.” _

 

Sketty actually sounded disappointed. Pup ignored the tone, immune to his own attempts at guilt. He picked up one of the lighters and Comic lead the way outside. 

 

Once they were out the two took a seat on the porch. Pup took out one of the little white “cancer sticks”, a nickname Plum had for them, and looked it over. 

 

Comic watched as Pup lit the cigarette and brought it between his teeth. There was a massive inhale before the smoke flowed out through his nasal cavity. His eyes closed as he relaxed into that sweet sweet nicotine relief. 

 

“... I take it you don't talk much.” 

 

Pup peeped an eye open to look at Comic. Comic was idly messing around with a bit of snow beside himself. 

 

“So, why'd they send you to be a diplomat?”

 

Pup shut his eye and shifted the cigarette between his teeth. He took hold of it between two fingers, inhaled, and slipped it from his mouth. 

 

“... I… I h-have the best judgement…”

 

Comic nodded on that. He knew that burden all too well. Came at a price. 

 

“You could say the same about me.”

 

Pup nodded, placing the cigarette back between his teeth. 

 

“Haven't smoked in a while I'm guessing.”

 

Pup gave a small nod. 

 

“Pre-reset?”

 

Pup looked away from Comic but that was more than enough. 

 

“... Blue said your 'SwapFell’ is dark like UnderFell, but the opposite of mine like his… does that mean your brother hates smoking too?” 

 

Pup didn't respond to that one. Instead, he removed the spent cigarette from his mouth and flicked the butt aside. He took out another one and lit it, taking another inhale. 

 

“I'll take that as a yes. I'll ask my brother to wash your jacket before you go back. Our little secret.”

 

Pup's shoulders lowered a bit, the timid skeleton giving Comic a soft look. It was so bad for him to be doing this and they would help him cover it up? He gave a small nod and Comic sighed out. 

 

“But I suggest keeping the habit broken. Your bones might turn yellow.”

 

_ It was only my ribs. _

 

Pup gave a small nod, finishing off his second and moving onto the third. He leaned back against the door, shutting his eyes as he let his mind go blank. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Plum had been doing his usual rounds throughout the day. He would train Alphys, go about ensuring his people were safe, but at the back of his mind he couldn't shake away a certain fear he had. 

 

Undyne had given him that necklace to monitor his brother's soul. It couldn't tell him where his brother was but it was very good at telling emotions. And the emotional rollercoaster wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

 

At first Pup had been terrified and frozen but he'd opened up rather quickly. Hours passed before more stress came then an incredible amount of relief washed through his brother. Whatever had happened had to be positive for him to relax like that. It was almost as calm as when he was getting a back rub or a hug. 

 

When he felt his brother's stress level return to just higher than normal his phone went off. He looked down to see a message had been sent from an unknown number. 

 

_ -Ill b home soon- _

 

Plum sighed out in relief, deciding to cut his rounds short for the time being. He had to write down everything Pup had to report anyways. 

 

He remembered the odd picture Blue had shown him of Waterfall along with the more obvious images of portals. It looked like it was close to where that broken statue was, but he wasn't sure. 

 

Plum returned home shortly after cutting some loose ends. He needed Alphys to take care of the rest of his shift and she was more than happy to do it. The Queen had made sure to inform her Royal Guardsmen of the situation, that there may be yet another war soon. She was hoping against it but they needed to know. 

 

____

 

Plum felt like he'd been pacing for hours when in all actuality it was more along the lines of 30 minutes. When the front door finally opened, he froze up, rushing over to greet his brother. 

 

Pup had a soft smile on his face instead of his usually nervous one. He still looked uncertain but he was safe and alive. 

 

Blue was standing behind him with an almost sour expression on his face. He looked to Plum and gave the smallest of waves. 

 

“Th-The king of Undertale was n-nice… he gave me tea…” 

 

“What's with the face, fucker?”

 

Blue crossed his arms at the insult. Pup gave the softest of chuckles and Plum was seriously confused. He opened his mouth to snap only to have a horrible little sound cut him off. 

 

Pup took out a palm sized whoopie cushion between two fingers, showing it off by giving a few soft squeezes. Blue groaned and leaned his head back. 

 

Plum's expression turned sour but he just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Whatever, if it made Pup happy it made him happy. Better than those screaming chickens, anyways. 

 

“I'll be back same time tomorrow. I'll talk to UnderFell and see what we can do. The Queen is really busy, though…” 

 

He didn't want to make Pup go to UnderFell yet but if push came to shove, they would have to. 

 

With a small wave, Blue turned to head off. Pup gave him a small wave in turn before slipping inside. The moment the door shut Plum gave his brother a firm hug. He buried his face in the other's coat only to freeze up. 

 

_ It smells weird… _

 

Pup swallowed thickly as his brother pulled away, beginning to look his coat over. It had definitely been washed… 

 

_ They get him to smile… they got him to wash this damn thing…  _

 

Plum sighed and gave his brother a soft smile, expression finally at ease. He seemed content with what had happened and maybe this was good for him? In a weird way. 

 

He shut his eyes when Pup put a hand on his head, though they shot wide when Pup pushed just hard enough for a whoopie to go off. He wildly swatted his brother's hands away while Pup softly chuckled to himself. 

 

“Gaaah, Pup, why…?”

 

Pup shrugged and put the whoopie back in his pocket. He knelt down and gave his brother an actual hug this time, Plum a bit suspicious now. If someone's pranking spark had been reignited nothing was sacred. 

 

He tensed when Pup lifted him off the ground. Half his face turned a hue of red while the other shifted to purple. He cling to his brother, not used to such treatment. Pup walked over to the couch and sat down, letting out a soft sigh. He put his hands on his brother's shoulders, looking down into those off eyelights. 

 

“I-I'll tell you what happened now…” 

 

Plum readjusted himself to being more comfortable on his brother's lap. Such a shift in demeanor, such a shift in confidence-! 

 

_ Maybe a bit of danger is good for him? Was I sheltering him too much? _

 

Thoughts to be addressed later, for now he had some events to document.

 

______

  
  


Pup was nearly trembling as he stood outside of the King's throne room. He wasn't sure what to expect and Blue said he needed to wait outside since Asgore wanted him alone. A terrifying prospect but he did it anyways. 

 

When the doors finally opened Pup slowly walked inside. He kept his head low, though he was a bit confused by the amount of flowers. This wasn't the throne room? More like a garden… 

 

“Howdy.”

 

Pup tensed at the deep voice that greeted him. He curled into himself a bit more, the doors clicking shut behind him. 

 

“I have been told you are easily frightened. Would you like some tea to calm yourself?”

 

Pup looked up to finally take in the sight of a very gentle looking King. Soft, white, fluffy, and offering him a small cup of steaming tea. 

 

“It's yellow flower tea.” 

 

Pup slowly took the cup from him, finally noticing there was a chair set out for him to sit and get comfortable. It was across from the King's own throne and that was a bit odd but whatever. 

 

“I know this is odd… I am still adjusting to this as well. I have met copies of myself, my wife, my friends…” 

 

Asgore motioned towards the chairs and began moving towards them when Pup did. He sat down across from the other, Pup hunching over himself slightly. He didn't want to make eye contact. 

 

“Your name is Papyrus, correct?”

 

Pup gave a small nod, bring the tea up to get a look. It felt nice just having the warm cup in his hands. 

 

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The King sighed and reached behind his throne, pulling out a binder of sorts. 

 

“And it will be nice having another safe alternate reality to make peace with.”

 

Straight to business it seemed. 

 

Pup finally took a small sip of the tea. It was just mildly flavored water, not even a grain of sugar added. 

 

“I understand your concerns with safety. Blue told me your home has been invaded once before. I will not pry into details, though I can assure you if we find another volatile reality it will be cut off.”

 

He opened the binder to show off various documents signed by all the leaders-something they all owned. Each one spoke of trade, peace, what to do if crimes arose, etc. It looked like they were serious on blocking out the toxic worlds. 

 

“We all had to come to the agreement to block these two.”

 

He turned the pages until he got to a few pictures. On one page the ground was covered in dust and there were a few knocked out monsters who were covered in blood and dust.

 

On the other page he showed off images of two monsters straight from Pup's nightmares along with various other ones. Blue had apparently taken a selfie to show off a black eye while the two Fell monsters lay tied up on the ground. In the background there was smoke rising, smoke clearly coming from the core. 

 

Pup's attention was immediately drawn to this page. He sat forward, nearly spilling the tea in the process to get a good look at these two. He swallowed thickly, able to feel a few tears beginning to build up. 

 

“... Were they the ones that hurt your world…?”

 

Pup gently put a hand on the book, staring hard at the images. They looked exactly how his nightmares retold them. Horrific, disgusting bastards… 

 

He tensed when something was offered to his face. He glanced at the cloth before gently taking it and wiping his face. He finally nodded, causing Asgore to frown in concern. 

 

“I can promise they will not harm anyone ever again.”

 

Pup nodded, putting his tea down on the ground. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more horrified. They were real. They actually existed and they were cut off from everything, but that meant all his memories actually happened. Everything… 

 

“... Do you need a hug?”

 

Pup furrowed his brows. A hug? From the  _ King _ ?! He looked up to Asgore who was setting the binder beside himself. Pup swallowed thickly before nodding and standing. He hugged himself, shutting his eyes as Asgore stood. 

 

He was engulfed in a soft warmth shortly after, Asgore doing his best not to smother his guest. He released Pup when he stopped sniffling and returned to his throne. 

 

“I… I've seen enough…”

 

Pup spoke softly, wiping away the remaining tears with that cloth. 

 

Asgore gave a nod and motioned towards the door. 

 

“Blue should still be waiting. Could you send him in and wait outside for me?”

 

Pup nodded and did as he was told. 

 

__________

 

“... He  _ hugged _ you?” 

 

Plum cracked a grin at that. Yeah, he didn't believe that one, but Pup's face was entirely serious. 

 

“And… and the m-monsters that hurt us… they…”

 

Pup breathed, trying to keep himself calm. Plum put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a grin. 

 

“Probably dead. We'd die without our core.”

 

Pup nodded, slipping his arms around Plum and pulling him close. Plum hugged back, sighing out and relaxing into that warm embrace. 

 

_ Hopefully tomorrow is good too. I don't want him coming back in tears or having him melt down somewhere. _

 

“Sir..?”

 

Plum hummed, looking up into Pup's eyes. 

 

“... I love you.”

 

Plum just rolled his eyes and gave his brother a hard squeeze, grinning all lopsided. 

 

“Love you too. Weirdo, getting all mushy and shit.” 

 

Pup chuckled softly, finally beginning to accept what had happened and that this was still his brother. Nothing would change that. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Plum was the first to get up as per usual. He went off to make breakfast though he couldn't seem to find his favorite pan. He rooted through drawers, looked through the pantry, but the damn thing wasn't where it was supposed to be. He eventually gave up on it, using a different pan to make breakfast. 

 

When Pup came down his brother was in somewhat of a sour mood and the suspicious tiny smile on Pup's face had Plum narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Where is it?”

 

Pup sat down at the table. 

 

“Wh-where's what…?”

 

“My pan.”

 

Plum was blunt, his eyes narrowing even more now. Pup gave a small glance up before looking down at the food in front of himself. Plum glanced up then looked back at his brother before his vision snapped back to the ceiling. 

 

“Why the  _ fuck _ is my pan on the ceiling?”

 

“I-I thought we needed m-more ventilation, so I m-made a ceiling pan.”

 

Plum groaned loudly at that horrible joke. He stood from his spot, grabbed the chair, and climbed onto it. Even with that he wasn't tall enough to grab the pan from the ceiling. Pup chuckled to himself as he watched his brother struggle. 

 

“Get the damn pan down!”

 

Pup kept chuckling but stood, walking over to his brother. He stepped on the chair, easily removed the pan, and handed it to his height impared sibling. 

 

Plum snatched it and huffed, moving to shove it back in a drawer. 

 

“I should pull your legs off at the knees.”

 

Pup cleared his throat and sat back down, though he kept a soft smile on his face. 

 

“Th-then who would help you r-reach for things…?”

 

“I don't fucking know, but someone wouldn't be able to hide my stuff on the damn ceiling.”

 

_ A ceiling pan? Really?  _

 

Plum shook his head and returned to the table. 

 

“I guess you liked them. Those Undertale monsters.”

 

Pup nodded. He actually had enjoyed Comic and his jokes. Sketty was overbearing after he finally cracked and started yelling but it was easy to adjust to.

 

“Think you'll be okay today?”

 

Pup thought for a few seconds. He was going to most likely be going to a place that was eerily familiar yet different. An uncanny valley of sorts. 

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

When he finally piped up, Plum grinned. That's just what he wanted to hear. 

 

“Can you give that little bastard his bandanna back? I left it in the living room.” 

 

Pup nodded. He was curious if his brother would ever come around and start being nice to others. It always took time, he just  _ had _ to assert himself. Even before the reset he had to be the coolest of the cool, the most amazing of the amazing. The added attitude wasn't something he liked but oh well. Sans would be Sans. 

 

__________

 

When Blue arrived a few minutes late, he was greeted by Pup at the front door. Pup handed him his bandanna and Blue brightened considerably. He took it back and grinned, still wearing the one Pup had gifted him. 

 

“Thanks! So, we can go to UnderSwap today. The Queen is busy but she wants to meet you. She's really nice.” 

 

Pup nodded and glanced back to Plum who gave him a small wave. Pup took in a deep breath and looked down to Blue. 

 

“L-Lead the way…”

 

Blue grinned and began walking off towards Muffett's. 

 

“If you need to come back, tell me. I don't want you scared or uncomfortable. Okay?”

 

Pup nodded, staring at the building as they approached. 

 

“Hand, please.”

 

Blue gave Pup a warm smile and held out his hand. Pup gently took it in his own and shut his eyes. This was it… 

 

_ I hope it's different enough… _

 

He tensed when the two shifted through what felt like the void yet again. When they reappeared on the other side he slowly opened his eyes. His grip on Blue's hand tightened and he swallowed thickly. 

 

_ Too familiar. _

 

“Hey, it's okay. Do you want to go to my house or explore?” 

 

Pup took in a deep breath. He slowly let it out as he forced himself to relax, his attention slowly shifting towards where Waterfall was. 

 

“... D-Does the music s-statue in Waterfall work…?”

 

Blue raised a brow before remembering SwapFell's was broken. He nodded and smiled, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, wanna see it?”

 

Pup nodded and Blue began leading the way. Pup remained close to him, trying to take in all the sights and sounds of what was once home. 

 

“... You're really quiet… “

 

Pup looked down to Blue who was giving him a concerned look. Pup nodded and put his hands in his pockets, lowering his gaze. 

 

Blue sighed and continued leading the way. Before long the ceiling began leaking and he grabbed two umbrellas. Pup took one, continuing to follow Blue in silence. 

 

“Honey and I used to come here a lot… Before he explained them to me, he just said his resets were nightmares. I would find him out here all the time… I come here to think too.” 

 

Blue continued walking, idly hopping from puddle to puddle. 

 

“What happened to yours?”

 

Pup just shrugged. His guess was some teenagers but one could never be sure. 

 

“Well, if you want, I could help you try and fix it. Undyne helped me make a echo flower that sounds like it so maybe I could ask for her help too.”

 

Pup lifted his head a bit, looking over the softly glowing crystals.

 

_ The path is different. _

 

“Here it is!”

 

Blue hurried off around a corner, Pup keeping his same slow pace. When he rounded the corner Blue was positioning his umbrella over the statue. It took a few seconds before the melody began to play. 

 

Pup furrowed his brows as the notes began floating through the caves, filling them with the soft melody. He slowly approached it, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. 

 

“... I-It's off key…”

 

Blue nodded, putting his hands on his hips and turning to Pup. 

 

“Yup. Every world has a different key or octave. Was yours higher? Lower?”

 

“S-slower… and… and higher…”

 

Blue gave him an apologetic smile. Pup seemed to be calming down even if this wasn't the right song for him. 

 

“... When we go back to my house you'll meet my brother… He looks just like you.”

 

Pup looked down to Blue who seemed quite nervous. 

 

“If you need to blink, you can. Just take me with you. I don't want you getting lost.”

 

Pup looked back to the statue. Just a few more minutes of this and they could leave. It was still relaxing and just different enough to solidify this wasn't his home. None of this was. 

 

__________

 

“Honey! I'm back!”

 

“It's “Honey, I'm home”.”

 

Blue groaned at the joke, leading the way inside. He kicked off his boots and gave Pup enough space to do the same. Pup kept his gaze on the floor as he removed his shoes. He still needed to take all of this slow, see the similarities and differences… 

 

“Why's your nickname Pup?”

 

Pup glanced up at his duplicate, tensing when he took in the sight of the other. Stretch was smoking  _ in the house _ . He had an ash tray. He had a window open. He looked relaxed as could be. 

 

“B-Before the reset… I was… M-My nickname was m-mutt…”

 

Stretch raised a brow. Yeah, alright, this guy definitely had a really fucked up last reset. If he was going from what Stretch was now to being a skittish 'pup’, shit was wrong. 

 

“Plum did call you that the other day…”

 

Pup gave a soft snort when Blue covered his mouth. 

 

“P-Plum? Sir would p-punch you if you called h-him that.” 

 

Blue was relieved Pup didn't find it offensive. Stretch had a knowing look on his face as well. He flicked his cigarette into an ash tray and put it back between his teeth. 

 

“Want one?”

 

Pup nodded and moved over to the couch. He hesitantly sat down and Stretch offered him a cigarette. Pup picked it up and looked it over. Oh, it was one of those. He gave the bead in the butt a small squeeze until it popped before lighting it. 

 

Blue was left giving them a very disapproving look. Pup caught sight of it and frowned around his cigarette, averting his gaze. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that. You were the one that wanted to move out.” 

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“Nope. My house now.”

 

Blue took in a sharp breath and balled his fists. He huffed and crossed his arms, looking down at the coffee table instead. 

 

“M-Moved out..?”

 

Stretch removed his cigarette and flicked some ashes. 

 

“Yep. He moved out to live with his boyfriend when Edge kicked his brother out. And, I couldn't let Red live in the streets, so I let him move in.” 

 

_ Why do those names sound familiar? _

 

Blue suddenly had a strained look on his face. Stretch realized he'd fucked up and cleared his throat, averting his gaze. Shit. 

 

“... A-Are they from U-Underfell…?”

 

Blue nodded. He  _ really _ didn't want to get into that today. He wanted to give Pup two days to process at least. 

 

“Yeah… They look evil but they're good…”

 

Pup raised a brow. Looked evil? 

 

“Wanna meet Red?”

 

“No!”

 

Pup and Stretch tensed at Blue's outburst. Pup was beginning to get uneasy now. 

 

“He can do that tomorrow. Or the next day-Honey you're going to make him panic.”

 

Pup was really not liking being out of the loop here. They looked bad? The names were familiar… 

 

“Wh-What do they l-look like…?” 

 

Blue frowned and shuffled his feet a bit, keeping his eyes off Pup. 

 

“... Remember those pictures King Asgore showed you…?”

 

The cigarette was bitten in half, Pup's eyelights disappearing. Before he could blink Stretch managed to put a hand on his shoulder, following him into the void. 

 

They popped out deep in Waterfall, Pup curling up into a tight ball and trembling. Stretch stumbled a bit before sitting down beside his broken counterpart. With a reaction like that, he was really glad that world got cut off and destroyed. 

 

“At least spit out the butt.”

 

Pup did as he was told but he curled up tighter, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't want to see those faces. He didn't want to see those monsters. He didn't want to have to relive that nightmare!

 

Stretch watched as Pup had his meltdown, going through about four cigarettes in the process. His phone had been buzzing non-stop and he only replied once. He had a feeling Blue wouldn't be best to help with this certain situation. 

 

“... I don't know what they did, but you can show me. Sharing the memories makes me feel better…”

 

Pup let out a shuddering breath before offering out his hand. Stretch figured it was going to have to be done through sharing magic. He took the hand without question and shut his eyes. 

 

__________

  
  


Blue was pacing back and forth through his house, hands on his head. He knew this was bad. He knew this was the worst thing that could happen and- 

 

_ Thnk! _

 

Blue tensed up when something hit him in the back of the head. He reached back and snatched it, pulling off the little suction cup dart. He slowly turned to look up at Red who'd decided peep keep out of his room.

 

“No! Go back inside! If he sees you he might-”

 

“So what if 'e pisses 'imself? Squeak, y'can't keep the truth from 'em.”

 

Blue opened his mouth to speak only to shut it and dodge another dart. Red chuckled at his new weapon of choice, slipping it back in his pocket. 

 

“Y'kinda bein’ stupid. And an ass.”

 

“I am not!”

 

Red rolled his eyes and shrugged. Being blunt was the best policy in his book. He leaned over the balcony and rested his head on his arms, giving Blue a knowing smirk. 

 

“So, were y'gonna keep 'im away from UnderFell too? Keep us hidden'n shit?”

 

“Stop cursing! And no, I wasn't. I had a plan and now it's ruined!”

 

Red rolled his eyes. Ah yes, another foolproof plan by the  _ amazing _ Squeak. 

 

“Jus’ let y'bro take care ‘a this one. Kay?”

 

Blue crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

“I'd do it, but I don’ think it's a good idea t'make face yet. Stretch'n I got nightmares from resets too. Remember that.”

 

Blue's pout lessened. He absolutely hated it when Red was right. He was so rude but sometimes he actually made sense. 

 

He tensed when another dart got him on the forehead. He glared up at Red but he'd already slipped back into his room. 

 

__________

 

Back in Waterfall, Stretch had a cigarette between his teeth and his head held in both hands. Pup was still curled up beside him, sniffling here and there. 

 

The expression of pure horror had been plastered on Stretch's face for at least twenty minutes. Pup had showed him everything. Every. Single. Detail. It was like an explosion of emotion and trauma, the other having never truly vented any of this. 

 

“... Christ…”

 

Pup wiped his face at the soft whisper. Stretch knew it was bad but he didn't realize just  _ how _ bad. And he thought watching Blue die multiple times was horrible. 

 

“... Sans is… he's s-still my brother…”

 

Stretch glanced over. 

 

“... O-Our world is… wrong. B-But  I-It's mine…”

 

Pup gave a soft smile and shook his head, tears beginning to well up again. He huffed out a sad chuckle, wiping at his eyes. 

 

“... A-And you find t-the good ones…”

 

It was cruel. This truth, the way the cards had been dealt. Pup and Plum had been thrown to the wolves while Stretch and Blue got loving relationships. It wasn't fair. 

 

“... UnderFell broke my brother after he got trapped there…”

 

Pup was still in utter disbelief, a sad smile on his face. 

 

_ But he didn't get raped. He didn't get mentally broken. He didn't see me- _

 

Pup slammed a hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth hard. He tried to hold in the sob but he couldn't. Stretch watched his counterpart begin breaking down yet again. He moved closer and slipped an arm around him, trying to calm him down. 

 

“... They have the same faces but they aren't bad. Berry was trying to keep you from them and give it to you gently.”

 

Pup grit his teeth harder and pulled Stretch into a harsh embrace, burying his face in the other's chest. Stretch hugged back, managing to sneak his phone out to text his brother. 

 

He put his phone away and patted Pup on the back. 

 

“He means well but some things he doesn't understand. He's too innocent.” 

 

Pup continued to sob, just clinging to Stretch. 

 

__________

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Plum had been staring down at the emotion monitoring device for an hour now. His brother was alive but he was having a meltdown. A bad one. Plum had tried texting Blue but he didn't respond. It was starting to drive him insane. 

 

He couldn't focus. He couldn't patrol. He just stood in the snow staring down at the device. So much rage, so much pain… 

 

“What are they doing to you…?”

 

“Probably just looked at him.” 

 

Plum tensed when he heard Alphys beside himself. He gave her a harsh glare and shoved the device back in his pocket. 

 

“He's not weak.”

 

It was stated so firmly but the look Alphys gave him, that soft expression of sick pity. 

 

“Just face it, your brother is a pathetic wimp. We sent him off to die so we didn't lose anyone of value.”

 

Alphys shut her mouth when a hammer formed in Plum's hands. She swallowed thickly and held up her hands. 

 

“What, it's the truth! You know it is.”

 

Plum grit his teeth, his grip on the hammer tightening. Pup wasn't the strongest monster but he wasn't  _ weak _ . He wasn't  _ helpless _ . He was  **hurt** . He needed to heal. 

 

“Talk to me like that again and I'm losing my second in command.”

 

Alphys straightened up her posture at the threat. She gave a small affirmation before hurrying off, leaving Plum to slowly return back to staring at the device. 

 

“Come on, Pup…”

 

He spoke softly, as if his brother could hear. 

 

_ You aren't weak. You're strong, you just don't know it yet. I know you're stronger than this… _

 

Plum held his breath when is brother's stress level finally began to even out. It didn't go anywhere near normal but he wasn't having a meltdown anymore. 

 

__________

 

Stretch had managed to talk Pup out of his meltdown. It involved a lot of hugging but he was fine-ish now. He was leading Pup out of waterfall, having agreed to let him face at least one 'Fell brother today. Just so he would know. 

 

Of course he'd texted Red to let him know. Red responded as positively as he could but he knew there was some serious trauma there. If Stretch said it was worse than watching Blue die, it  _ had _ to be bad. 

 

_ Why'd I have t’ share the face 'a one 'a those bastards? _

 

Red was lying out on the couch, his feet propped up on the armrest with his hands behind his head. Blue was sitting in the loveseat swinging his legs. He looked nervous, almost afraid. 

 

When the front door turned, Red glanced back to it to try and see who would come in first. Stretch walked in and gave Red a once over before guiding Pup inside. 

 

Pup kept his gaze firmly on the ground. He could see Red out the corner of his eye. Just lying there. Just existing. 

 

“So… uh… hi?”

 

Pup, entirely not thinking, grabbed Stretch and hid behind him. Stretch tensed only to sigh out and give Red a sad look. 

 

“I told you…!”

 

“Shut it, Squeak.”

 

Red got up from his lying position and stood, crossing his arms. He could see Pup staring at him with wide eyes, those eyelights having vanished. Poor guy really was acting like he was seeing death itself or something. 

 

“First off, I'm not whoever th’ fuck hurt ya. Second, Stretch's mine an’ I treat 'im right. An’ third, Squeak's a moron.”

 

“I AM NOT!”

 

Pup watched as Blue acted so indignantly towards Red. Stretch immediately caught onto what Red was doing and grit his teeth. Really? Right now? 

 

“No fighting in the house.”

 

Blue glared at Red when he realized what someone was trying to do. 

 

“Damn. Caught me.”

 

Red looked over to Pup who still seemed terrified. He was a bit confused now. 

 

“So, what I gotta do t'make y'stop shakin’ like a leaf?”

 

Pup hid behind Stretch more. He didn't like being looked at directly. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't brush it out of his mind. 

 

Red snapped his fingers and grinned, reaching deep within a pocket. He pulled out a large bag of weed and Blue gasped. 

 

“No drugs in my house!”

 

“It's not y'house anymore, Squeak~”

 

Red teased, giving the bag a little wiggle at him. Stretch got an annoyed expression and took a few steps back, making sure Pup remained behind him.

 

_ “We should go outside. _ ”

 

Stretch spoke softly and began to move but he wasn't quick enough. 

 

Blue had finally snapped. He launched himself from his spot, tackling Red to the ground. The weed was given a loving trip to the void before Red slammed hard into the ground. He grabbed Blue by the front of his shirt and held him out, glaring with a smirk. He just loved how rowdy a certain someone got when pushed right. 

 

Blue glared daggers at Red, grabbing his wrist with both hands and forcing them to roll. He easily threw Red off and the much thicker skeleton fell to the ground laughing. 

 

“I fuckin’ love when 'e loses it!”

 

Red's up beat voice was cut off by Blue trying to punch him in the face. Red blocked it, all but laughing while Blue lost himself in his anger. His swings were getting erratic, uncoordinated. 

 

Red managed to snatch one of his wrists, take out his dart gun, and shoot Blue in the forehead. He froze up for all of three seconds before a mild twitch in his left eye started up. 

 

Red released Blue and twirled the gun, giving the tip a soft blow once he was done. Blue ripped the dart from his forehead and threw it on the ground, beginning to stomp on it. 

 

All the while Pup was frozen in place. It looked like they were playing. Sort of. Almost. Red was clearly playing but Blue. He could have never imagined seeing his brother, even if this wasn't his brother, getting lost in so much raw emotion. Sure, Plum got lost but before the reset… 

 

“You sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

Stretch said firmly. Red's victorious grin turned to a frown. He turned back to look at Stretch who was giving him  _ the look _ . 

 

Pup watched as Red got an outraged expression before it turned to one of stubborn acceptance. He huffed and kept his gaze off Stretch. 

 

“... Sorry, Squeak.”

 

Blue finished grinding his foot into the stupid dart, finally beginning to come down from his heated state. He stared down at the dart before picking it up and looking it over. And then he looked at the mess of a living room. 

 

Oops... 

 

He glanced over to Pup and gave him a sheepish look. He returned his gaze to the dart, guilt being written all over his face now. 

 

“... I can bring you home if you want…” 

 

Pup looked back to Red who had moved back over to the couch. He plopped down and that lovely bag of weed blinked back into existence. He opened it and huffed, mumbling to himself about being in the dog house. 

 

_ “M-Maybe if he didn't wear a collar… _ ”

 

Pup's murmur was just above a whisper and Stretch snorted. Red's head snapped up and he gave the two a glare. 

 

“What?”

 

“You wouldn't be in the dog house if you didn't wear a collar.”

 

Stretch repeated. Red got an outraged look and opened his mouth before shutting it and pointing a finger. 

 

“It was a gift! I can't take it off, it'd hurt Smokey's feelin's…!”

 

Blue managed to walk over to Stretch and Pup while Stretch taunted his boyfriend a bit. He gently tugged on Pup's jacket to get his attention. Pup stared down at him before slowly looking back over to Red. 

 

“Not my joke.” 

 

Red raised a brow then rolled his eyes, going back to his weed. 

 

“Fuckin’ nickname's Pup an’  _ I'm  _ gettin’ shit on.”

 

Red managed to roll a shitty joint and looked back over to Pup. 

 

“So’s the Pup smoke or nah?”

 

Blue really wasn't liking where this day had gone. He could see Pup staring intently at the blunt. He couldn't just let everyone be a bad influence on the guy, but Pup wasn't his brother. 

 

“I… I want to…” 

 

Stretch glanced back at Pup before looking over at Red. He was just wiggling the blunt between his fingers, taunting Pup. 

 

“Doggy want a treat?”

 

“Red!”

 

Red rolled his eyes at Blue's snap. He took the blunt and put it between his teeth. He went to light it and the moment it caught on fire a grey hand pinched it out. 

 

Red's eyes crossed as he stared at the magic, a sudden sinking feeling taking over. He shoved it aside and swatted the magic, turning away from it and trying to light his blunt again. 

 

“Fuck off ya nark!”

 

Pup couldn't help but watch as more of those hands formed to harass Red. One managed to snatch the blunt and held it just out of reach. Red snatched for it only for another hand to grab his bag. He dove after that, slamming down into the ground in a futile attempt. 

 

“Gimme my shit, Squeak!”

 

“Nope.”

 

“GIMME MY SHIT!”

 

Red was jumping up and down trying to get the blunt that was  _ just _ out of reach. The bag had been lost out of view somewhere and the blunt was all he needed right now. 

 

Stretch heard a soft sound behind himself and glanced back. So it seemed Pup was liking this new show. He had a small smile on his face, even if he was still hiding and clinging. 

 

“I'm.”

 

Hop

 

“Gonna!”

 

Hop

 

“Fuckin’!”

 

Hop

 

“Kill!”

 

Hard hop

 

“Ya-AHA!”

 

Red finally managed to snatch the blunt, yanking it down. He put it back in his mouth and glared daggers at Blue. 

 

“I'm goin’ outside t'smoke.”

 

The hand that had stolen Red's bag gave him a small nudge at his side. He snatched his stolen goods and growled before storming off to go smoke  _ outside _ .

 

Once he was gone, Pup seemed to relax quite a bit. He didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Terrifying face, but harmless. A jackass, but not cruel. No inappropriate touches, no violation, and he got put in his place so easily… 

 

“... C-Can I still s-see the Queen…?”

 

Blue looked up to him. He was honestly surprised Pup wanted to get work done still. That was a huge reveal and he took it so well. 

 

“Sure, uh…”

 

Blue looked at his phone and got a furrowed brow. 

 

“Honey, can you blink us? We'll be late if we don't.”

 

Stretch looked the two over and shrugged. He put a hand on his brother's head and one on Pup's shoulder. He shut his eyes and the three disappeared into the void, easily reappearing in yet another castle. 

 

“Thanks, Honey!”

 

Stretch gave a mock salute with two fingers before blinking again. He had someone to deal with back home. 

 

“Red isn't so bad once you get to know him. He just really likes to fight. I don't fight him like that a lot, but today…”

 

Blue frowned as he began leading Pup through the halls. 

 

“... He made me mad… really mad… I wanted to wait to tell you…”

 

Pup stared down at Blue. So he was stressed over Pup's well being? That was nice. 

 

“I know it's a lot going to new places… and doing it alone too… but, I wanted to make it easier. One big step at a time…”

 

Pup could hear the guilt in Blue's voice. He frowned as he continued following.

 

“Y-Your brother… H-He helped me…”

 

Blue glanced back at him. 

 

“I… I'm still s-scared but I…”

 

He breathed, slowly balling his fists. 

 

“I-I can do this.”

 

Blue gave him a warm smile, pausing when they got to the throne room. Pup took some time to recompose himself before going inside.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Pup had actually walked home alone from Waterfall this time. He had too much on his mind and as nice as Blue was, he just needed some time to himself. The two had parted ways the moment they got to Snowdin, Blue bidding him a silent farewell. 

 

Pup made his way home, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. A bone shot past him into the darkness and Pup tensed. His brother was glaring hard at the doorway. 

 

“Where the fuck is he and what did they do to you?”

 

Pup swallowed thickly as he shut the door. 

 

“H-He went home… I w-wanted to… to be alone…” 

 

He looked down at his feet and furrowed his brow. 

 

“... T-The other me is… i-is nice…”

 

Plum huffed and stomped forward. He stood tall in front of his brother. Pup took the hint and knelt down so they could be face to face. Even if he didn't look his brother in the eye. 

 

“Really? Then why the hell did you meltdown again?”

 

Pup winced at that. He knew he was seen as weak. He knew Plum had to see him as sad and pathetic. 

 

“Pup.”

 

Pup bowed his head and let out a shuddering breath. He slowly took it back in as he composed his thoughts.

 

“I-It's not fair…”

 

Plum raised a brow. Pup breathed, doing his best to try and speak coherently. 

 

“Blue a-and his brother are dating n-nice mimics of… of  _ th-them. _ ”

 

Plum took a second for it to click before he gave Pup a concerned look. So that would explain why the dick pick had him blackout. Maybe that had been his abuser prior to the reset? Made sense… 

 

“As long as the real bastards are dead I'm happy.”

 

Plum huffed, moving a hand into that fluffy hood to pet over his brother's cheek. He was so torn up… 

 

Pup leaned into it, trying his best to stay calm. He at least needed to try and be strong. For his brother. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry his nonexistent eyes out. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Pup opened his eyes to look at his brother. Plum gave a soft smile, wiping away a few tears. 

 

“You still came home safe… and you're still doing this…” 

 

_ Like I have a choice. _

 

“I'm proud of you for being so brave.”

 

Pup shut his eyes and bowed his head. He didn't want to hear that right now. He knew he was weak. He knew he was pathetic. Plum just needed to stop with all these lies. 

 

Plum sighed when his brother didn't respond to him. He took his hand back and guided Pup to stand. He'd smelled the smoke on his brother's breath but chose to ignore it for now. A nasty habit would have consequences later. When appropriate.

 

“You should take a bath. I got new soap shit, so, it smells nice.” 

 

Pup nodded, beginning to walk towards the stairs. 

 

“And Papyrus.”

 

Pup glanced back. 

 

“I  _ am _ proud of you.”

 

Pup only bowed his head and continued up the stairs. He got some clothes from his bedroom and went off to take a much needed bath. 

 

__________

  
  


Nightmares had become a rarity for him, though every now and again they would rear their ugly heads. Plum gasped as he sat upright in bed. Pup was giving him a concerned look, both hands on his brother's shoulders. 

 

Plum shakily moved a hand up to touch his own face. Tears? He couldn't remember why. The dream was already lost. 

 

Pup slipped his arms around Plum and hugged him closely, Plum burying his face in his brother's neck. 

 

“I-It's okay…” 

 

Plum could hear a bit of pain in his brother's voice. What did he say in his sleep? What did he do? 

 

“I'm n-not dying anyt-time soon…”

 

Oh. Oh no… 

 

Guilt immediately began to eat away at Plum's very soul. He'd dreamed of losing his brother. He probably screamed and made Pup feel so small, but nightmares happen. 

 

“I'm sorry…!”

 

“Sss-shhh…”

 

Pup pet down Plum's back. At least in his brother's dreams he was honest. 

 

__________

  
  


The two had decided to sleep together to try and ward off more nightmares. In the morning, Plum managed to slip away without waking his brother. He'd messaged the Queen with a formal request the day prior and was hoping it would be approved. It just had to be. 

 

He nearly screamed in joy when she actually said he could leave to join his brother here. Apparently hearing that UnderFell was the most violent of their worlds had her on edge. She wanted to know their capabilities and if Plum could fight someone, that would solidify how dangerous the enemy may be. 

 

When Pup finally woke up and managed to drag himself downstairs, Plum was basically bouncing off the walls. He rushed over to Pup when he came into the kitchen. Pup knelt down and got a tight hug, gently returning it. 

 

“Y-you seem… happy…”

 

Plum pulled away and grinned, putting his hands on his hips. 

 

“I am! The Queen said I can come with you today, but I have to fight someone, but I can come with you!”

 

_ So I'm too weak to judge their strength in a fight. _

 

Pup forced a soft smile though it was clear he wasn't happy. 

 

“P-Please be nice…”

 

Plum rolled his eyes and went over to the table. He sat down and grinned to his brother, watching as he sat down to eat breakfast. 

 

“I'm so excited. I get to see these bastards while they're with home advantage.”

 

Plum was eating his food far too quickly, wanting to keep talking. When he finished he hopped out his chair and struck a pose. 

 

“And I'm going to be the  _ first _ to kick their asses!”

 

Pup tensed at that. He didn't like the idea of going to a violent place and adding even  _ more _ violence to it. 

 

When a knock came to the front door, Plum ran over. He opened it and grinned at seeing Blue. 

 

“You're early.”

 

Blue gave a nod. 

 

“Underfell’s King is too busy to see anyone today but I can still show Pup aro-”

 

“I'm coming too.”

 

“-nd…”

 

Blue furrowed his brows. Plum was coming? 

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do they like fighting in UnderFell?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

Blue didn't like this. 

 

“Can I fight someone?”

 

“I can ask, but-”

 

“Do it.”

 

Blue swallowed thickly and took out his phone. He dialed someone up and brought the phone to his skull. 

 

“.... Hey, uh, so… remember how I said it was just going to be Pup?” 

 

A pause. 

 

“His brother is coming too. And he wants to fight someone.”

 

Blue pulled the phone away at the loud laughter that came through. He slowly brought it back and looked down at the ground. 

 

“... We're leaving when they want to.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Blue felt his face color a bit. 

 

“I love you too. Bye.”

 

Blue ended the call and looked up to see Pup had joined him at the door. Oh. And he heard that. 

 

“Wait, am I fighting your boyfriend?”

 

Blue gave a small nod and Plum smirked. 

 

“I'm gonna love kicking his  _ ass _ .”

 

Blue crossed his arms and looked the two over. 

 

“You won't win. When do you want to go?”

 

Plum was about to yell now when he realized they were both still in their pajamas. 

 

“Five minutes.”

 

In a much quieter voice than he was going to use, a bit embarrassed by his lack of clothing. He ran off upstairs and Pup gave Blue a final look before doing the same. 

 

Blue stepped inside and shut the door, rocking on his heels. He really hoped this day would work out. Red and Edge were both going to be involved in this-

 

Blue slammed a hand to his forehead. 

 

_ Why did I leave them alone together? _

 

“Ready!”

 

Plum leapt over the balcony and landed right in front of Blue who jumped back a bit. Plum smirked, Pup doing the civil thing and using the stairs specifically made so that heathens don't break the floor.

 

“Let's go!”

 

Blue glanced them over before turning and exiting the home. He'd taken a few people at once before but it always increased the nausea and dizziness. 

 

Pup gave a glance at Muffett's as they passed it, faintly able to see something there now. Blue was running out of time if this world actually was dangerous. 

 

“Where the fuck are we going?”

 

“The door to the ruins. That goes to UnderFell.”

 

Pup remained silent as they walked, just watching the two. Plum was being a jerk as per usual and Blue seemed uncomfortable. Well, Plum did embarrass the hell out of him. And call him names. 

 

When they arrived at the portal, Blue turned around and held out his hands. Pup took one and Plum made a weird face. 

 

“If you want to go, we hold hands.”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes before snatching Blue's hand. Blue winced at the grip before taking a step backwards. 

 

When they exited the portal the sound of yelling filled the air. 

 

Pup's eyes were wide and Plum's soon followed suit. Blue just groaned at seeing Red and Edge wrestling in the snow. Like always. 

 

Red had Edge in a choke hold and Edge was refusing to tap out. 

 

Blue shook his head and started walking over. When Red noticed him it gave Edge enough of a distraction to get a fist across his brother's face. Red tumbled backwards and Edge rolled over, jumping at him. 

 

“Why do you always do this…?”

 

Blue had a tired look on his face. Edge had grabbed his brother and was trying to keep him held down but someone never played nice. 

 

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

 

Edge threw Red off and slung his hand. He glared daggers at his brother who just blew him a kiss and winked. 

 

“Don't fucking BITE me!!!”

 

“LANGUAGE!”

 

Edge winced at the yell and cleared his throat. Blue held out a hand to him and Edge gladly took it, allowing himself to be helped up. 

 

He finally caught sight of the two guests and they both seemed to be broken. Pup was just staring and Plum had a confused expression. 

 

“Pup, Plu-uh-Sir? This is Edge. He's my boyfriend-”

 

“And the leader of the Royal Guard.”

 

“And this is Red.”

 

Blue motioned over to Red. Red gave a small wave, even if he already knew Pup. Skittish weirdo. 

 

Edge could only raise a brow when Plum collapsed in the snow. Blue squeaked and Pup immediately picked his brother up, holding him close. Blue swallowed thickly as he tried to read their body language. 

 

“Calm down! It's okay! You're safe, no one's going to hurt you!”

 

“‘cept the Tems.”

 

Blue glared at Red before looking back to Pup. 

 

“It's okay. I promise. They won't hurt you or your brother. They just look mean.”

 

“I personally think I look badass but…”

 

Edge cut himself off when Blue gave  _ him _ that look. Fine, fine. 

 

Blue began to slowly walk towards Pup who only tightened his grip on Plum. 

 

“Easy… you're okay… We can go back if you need to.”

 

Pup held his breath at that. To go back was to prove he was too weak. Plum would be even more embarrassed by him, pity him even more. He didn't want to be anymore of a disappointment. 

 

Pup readjusted his hold on his brother, keeping his gaze locked on those horribly familiar faces. 

 

“Well, I'm goin’ home.” 

 

With that Red turned and started walking off towards Grillby's. Before he made it three steps a wall of red bone blocked his path. He groaned and turned over to Edge. 

 

“Really?”

 

Edge gave a nod and returned his attention to Pup and Plum. Pup was trembling, taking a few small steps backwards. 

 

Edge could see Blue tense from something and gave him a small check. 

 

Blue's eyes were wide at the attack that was still sticking out of his ribs. A simple white bone, magic he hadn't been able to see. He reached down and removed it, dropping it aside. He returned his gaze to Pup who seemed even more terrified now. 

 

“... Did that make you feel better?”

 

Pup held his brother closer, glancing from Blue over to a clearly enraged Edge. He looked back to Blue who still had that soft smile on his face. 

 

“B-Bring us h-home.” 

 

Blue nodded and glanced over to Edge and Red. 

 

“I'm bringing them back.” 

 

Edge let out a long breath. He wanted to smack the shit out of Pup but he wouldn't. At least not now. They had peace to make and if he fought this skittish fuck there would be another world cut off. 

 

“A'right. Jus’ stay away from waterfall. Tems are at it again.”

 

Red put his hands in his pockets and started walking off. Edge hesitated before following suit. 

 

Once they were out of sight, Pup slowly relaxed. He looked Blue over before kneeling down and looking his own brother over. Blue kept a respectable distance, a bit confused. Did Pup just want those two gone? He could've easily asked for it… 

 

“Y-You…”

 

Pup was finding his words difficult. 

 

“C.. control them…?”

 

Blue raised a brow. 

 

“No? But they respect me and I respect them. Red makes me mad, Edge is my boyfriend… they listen but I don't control them.”

 

Pup gently put his brother in the snow, a soft green glow forming around his hands. He put one on his brother's cheek and the other on his chest. 

 

“Th-They didn't fight…”

 

“Well, yeah. You're scared. They look evil but they're really nice.” 

 

Pup sighed out in relief when his brother shifted. Good, he was waking up. 

 

“E-Even after I h-hurt you…”

 

Blue could only stare at Pup as he processed that. 

 

“... You hit me because you were scared.”

 

Pup watched as his brother's eyes opened. They were unfocused at first before settling on him. He looked so confused. 

 

“... It was because you were scared, right?”

 

Pup gave his head a small shake and picked his brother back up. He stood and Plum slipped his arms around Pup's neck. 

 

“What happened…?”

 

Pup looked down at Blue who looked confused and hurt. So Pup just attacked him to attack him? 

 

“Th-They… they wouldn't f-fight me…”

 

Plum huffed at that, turning his head to look down at Blue. Bastard had a weird look on his face. 

 

“Did you hit me to test them…?”

 

Plum felt a smirk slipping across his face. Pup actually hit the little guy? His brother? 

 

Pup gave the smallest of nods and Blue bowed his head as he tried to process all of this. He hadn't seen that attack. Pup tried to get Edge and Red to fight him while his brother was passed out. If Blue hadn't been there they definitely would have fought and-oh. Maybe that's why he asked that… 

 

“Don't do that again.”

 

Blue looked up to Pup and crossed his arms. 

 

“Edge is really protective. I don't want him to hurt you.”

 

“H-He didn't protect you… or d-defend you…”

 

Blue grit his teeth before forcing himself to calm down. SwapFell monsters, even if they were hurt, were jackasses. That was for damn sure. You didn't do that! 

 

“Because I told him you were scared easy and-”

 

“Stop whining and tell me why I just woke up in the damn snow.”

 

Pup put his brother down, Plum immediately glaring to Blue. 

 

_ They really are brothers. _

 

“You saw Red and Edge then you fainted.”

 

Plum's face colored a bit and Blue couldn't help but stare in awe. Those two colors were so weird but they mixed so well…

 

“And you attacked him while I was out? With those two fuckers watching?”

 

Pup gave the smallest of nods. Plum grinned and gave his brother a hard smack on the back. 

 

“See? I knew you had it in you!”

 

Whatever “it” was, seemed quite suicidal in Blue's opinion, but whatever. These two really needed to stop being such dicks here. 

 

“I can bring you home now.”

 

“Wh-fuck no. I need to see those bastards again. If I pass out again, then take us home. Until then, we're staying.”

 

Pup didn't like the sound of that but Plum wanted what he wanted. And he always got it. 

 

Blue sighed and took out his phone. He called up Edge and waited for the other to pick up. It took a bit before it went to voicemail. 

 

“I don't know where Edge is…”

 

He called up Red who answered after a few rings. 

 

“Plum woke up and he wants to see if he's going to faint seeing you again…”

 

_ “Plum?” _

 

Pup winced at the hiss beside himself. Blue just messed up royally but he would learn that in time. 

 

“Okay, we'll be there shortly…”

 

Blue hung up the phone and looked over to the two. 

 

“.... What?”

 

“Did you just call me  _ Plum _ ?”

 

Blue would curse if he had it in him so instead he cleared his throat. 

 

“Yeah, but everyone needs a nickname. We can't all be Sans or Papyrus. I'm Sans, you're Sans, and Red is Sans so…”

 

“Call me Lord or Sir instead.”

 

Blue gave him a weird look at that. Why the heck would anyone call him  _ Lord _ ?

 

“.... You're Plum. I'm Blue or Berry.”

 

Plum grit his teeth at that only to have Pup put a hand on his shoulder. He whispered something to his brother and Plum's expression shifted to one of mild defeat. 

 

“Fine…”

 

Blue gave a small smile and began leading the way off towards Edge's home. He was happy to have moved in with his boyfriend. The house was so clean now! But every time Red or Stretch visited something got messed up or there were pranks set up somewhere. 

 

“ _ Is it really fitting for me…?” _

 

Plum was giving his brother a raised brow. Pup nodded and gave a soft response in turn. 

 

“ _ V-Very fitting, Sir…” _

 

Plum huffed and crossed his arms. Fine, he would accept the dumb nickname as long as someone kept calling him Sir. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Blue was still shocked Pup had managed to hit him like that. Usually he was able to see attacks, especially normal magic ones. Whatever the other did he didn't like it. And he was starting to dislike the both of them. 

 

Pup was nice when he wasn't around his brother… 

 

“So, this is UnderFell…”

 

Blue nodded, glancing back at the two. Good, Pup was sandwiched between them. There were still a few opportunists here. 

 

“Yeah… It's a lot less violent now… but it's still kinda dangerous.”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes. Now they were getting the truth? Little shit. 

 

“That's why I say bring a Fell monster with you. The monsters here like to fight anyone and if they can assert themselves…” 

 

Blue crossed his arms as he heard a loud howl come from the direction they were walking. 

 

Pup tensed as the howl rolled through Snowdin. It was monotoned, dark, and it sounded far more terrifying than any ghost he'd ever met. 

 

“Sometimes they get carried away. Fell monsters can come back from -5 HP… the stronger ones at least.” 

 

He'd seen it in a few in town fights and it always made him curious what Edge could fight through. He would never try to see it but there was a wee bit of curiosity there. 

 

“Are we supposed to ignore that sound? The fuck was that?”

 

“That was Smokey. He's Greater Dog, I think, but he's weird. He likes pinning skeletons down to chew on them. It doesn't hurt much.”

 

Pup tensed and hugged himself. Plum growled lowly and moved closer to his brother. How could he be fine with that? Being reduced to a chew toy?! Oh, wait, this was a very pathetic him. Of course he would. 

 

The trio had just passed the Inn when Blue stopped dead in his tracks. Pup stopped as well, though Plum looked pissed. 

 

“The fuck are we waiting for?”

 

Blue shushed him, taking in the sight around himself. He could faintly hear something and shut his eyes. He held his breath, focusing hard on the world around himself. 

 

“He ever do this before?”

 

Pup shook his head no, beginning to scan the area. 

 

Blue finally opened his eyes and glanced back at the two. 

 

“Go hide in the Inn. I'll be back in a minute.”

 

“Hide in the- _ where the fuck are you going?!” _

 

Plum moved to chase after Blue but Pup grabbed hold of his bandanna. Plum choked when he was pulled back only to glare at his brother. 

 

“L-Let's go inside…”

 

Plum grit his teeth. 

 

“You go inside. I'll investigate.”

 

Plum snatched his bandanna back and took off after where Blue had gone. Pup slowly brought his hand to his chest, watching as Plum disappeared around a corner. 

 

______

 

“The fuck is going on, Blue?!”

 

Plum yelled as he chased after the other. Before long he'd gotten to the entrance of Waterfall and those footsteps weren't so easy to track. He stood at the entrance, a firm glare on his face. 

 

As he contemplated what should be done he heard a small sound behind himself. He turned on heel and prepared to use a bone weapon only to see a very small monster in front of him. 

 

“Hoi!” 

 

Plum's expression turned to one of annoyance and he returned to crossing his arms. 

 

“Hi… see anyone around here my height, Blue outfit, looks like a baby…?”

 

The Tem tilted its head, moving to sit down in front of him. 

 

“Noooo, Tem only see… TEM!”

 

The little monster waved behind Plum and another Tem seemed to have appeared. It was rushing over only to plop down and sit behind Plum. 

 

“Hoi!”

 

“... Hi… Did you see anyone that looks like me?”

 

Before the Tem could speak another one was at Plum's right side. 

 

“Hoi!”

 

Plum tensed and turned to that one. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about these monsters. When he turned back to the one behind himself, it seemed they had either multiplied or more popped out of nowhere. 

 

“Hoi!”

 

The three new ones spoke at once, staring up at Plum intently. 

 

“Hi…”

 

Plum looked back around himself and saw even more Tems surrounding him. They barked their little greeting in chorus and Plum felt like it might be a good idea to leave. 

 

“If you can't help me, I should keep looking.”

 

Plum moved to step over one of the Tems though its face shifted. Once innocent eyes turned to pure black, the little monster's jaw splitting into fours lined with jagged, red lined fangs. 

 

Plum froze as he heard the sickening crack of the others following suit. 

 

“Temsh will shtop you! Temsh will devour! Temsh will conshume all!!!”

 

Plum was beginning to regret going off on his own.

 

__________

 

Pup was sitting by himself in the Inn. The shop keep had given him a mug of hot chocolate and left him at that. He was giving it a small sip here and there, trying to think if he was doing the wrong thing. 

 

He breathed shakily when he thought over something bad happening to his brother but he shoved it aside. Plum was strong, he would be okay.

 

He shut his eyes only to wince when a TV turned on. 

 

“-infestation at full force. The Tems are being exterminated so remain inside locked doors at all times.”

 

Pup's eyes widened. Exterminated? He stood from his spot and moved to follow where the TV was going off. 

 

“We have a scientist here to tell us what went wrong during our last extermination. Dr.Alphys.”

 

Pup stepped in just in time to see the familiar face of someone who had also managed to hurt him. He held his breath, beginning to tremble. 

 

“T-The Tems are of a h-h-hive mind. They d-duplicate like cells do, so i-i-if one is left alive Th-They can rep-populate in a month.”

 

The news reporter, an unfamiliar robot, nodded and took the mic back. 

 

“And how do you believe our Royal Guardsmen managed to miss a Tem?”

 

Alphys frowned at that. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

 

“I-I-It's always b-been a f-fight… Th-The Tems aren't v-very smart but some k-know when to hide… we just n-need to find wh-where they hide.”

 

“Do you believe the expansion in Waterfall had something to do with this?”

 

Alphys suddenly looked annoyed. It sounded like politics were being brought in. 

 

“I-I don't k-know. Unl-less th-the expansion found a h-hidden cave, I don't s-”

 

“Did the expansion find a hidden Tem cave? Tune in later to find out~!”

 

Pup frowned when the TV turned to commercial. He glanced to the monsters watching it, one finally noticing him. 

 

“Mom, he looks scared.”

 

The mother hummed before turning back and looking at Pup. She stood from her spot and gave him a soft smile. 

 

“It's okay, the Tems are harmless. It takes a swarm of at least ten to hurt someone and even then, it isn't much.”

 

Pup swallowed thickly. He looked down at his hot chocolate. 

 

“Th-Then why…. Why is e-everyone inside…?”

 

The woman sighed and gave him a soft smile. Clearly this was one of the new ones. She normally kept to herself but the King knew what he was doing with these treaties. 

 

“Because we don't need anyone else helping. The Royal Guardsmen here are chosen specifically for their ability to handle LV and XP so well… each Tem has 40 XP. That's a lot when they swarm.” 

 

Pup gave the smallest of nods. Everyone knew that too much XP and LV could drive a monster to insanity. 

 

“So we stay inside away from them, so the Guardsmen can take care of the problem.” 

 

Pup furrowed his brows. 

 

“M-My brother is o-out there…”

 

The woman frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. That was quite a crime he was committing, going against the King's orders. 

 

“Oh, I'm sure he's fine.” 

 

Pup winced when she gave him a check though her expression softened. 

 

“But you should stay inside. One Tem could hurt you.” 

 

Pup shut his eyes at that. Of course one Tem would. Of course one of anything would. She sighed and moved to sit back in front of the TV with her little one. 

 

“You can have the first room on the left upstairs if you like.”

 

__________

 

Back in Waterfall, Edge was standing over what felt like a sea of dust. They hadn't had an incident in years and now the Tems come back? He was keeping a close eye on his Guardsmen, making sure they wouldn't lose themselves. 

 

He'd already had to send two home from how violent they'd become. They needed to level out, recover, and adjust to their new LV. 

 

“Papyrus, sir, we think we've taken care of the majority.”

 

Undyne was holding a spear in hand as she approached. She looked worse for ware as well, though she was more than capable than taking one more LV. 

 

“Keep searching. Look for tunnels, hidden walls, anything. We need to find where they were hiding.”

 

Not to mention where they'd managed to multiply so much. He huffed as he watched her go, giving his blades a once over. So much dust, so much chaos. He hated it. 

 

“Hoi.”

 

With a small glance, a single bone shot out to hit the hidden Tem between the eyes. The Tem flopped over and shook the bone loose, three more easily puncturing its side. The Tem went still before turning to dust. 

 

Edge tightened his grip on those blades, letting out a slow breath through his teeth. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the new feeling. Just like all the others… 

 

He opened his eyes after a bit and began doing his own exploring through the caves. There were still Tems to be found and he wouldn't stop until every last one was dust. 

 

__________

 

Deep within the caves of waterfall, the Tems had actually managed to take a prisoner. It was easy to restrain the little skeleton and with a certain something they'd stolen from their place of origin, there wasn't a threat of magic. 

 

Plum was struggling hard in his bonds. They'd found some rope and even gagged him with his own bandanna. He was absolutely livid, not to mention somewhat terrified. He was surrounded by fifty of the strange monsters and he could have sworn he saw at least five split in half. 

 

“Tem knows plan?”

 

“Tem knows plan!”

 

The other Tems of the room piped up repeating the second until silence took over. 

 

Plum glared down at a Tem who bit into his arm. The Tem began dragging him off down another cave, the other Tems watching closely. 

 

As he was dragged along, Plum couldn't stop thinking about a million things. His escape, if Pup was safe, how this UnderFell was considered  **_safe_ ** . 

 

He winced when the Tem plopped him down in the center of a spiraling cave system. He glared down at the Tem who simply smiled. 

 

“Tem release you now.”

 

Plum furrowed his brows when the Tem hopped behind him and ripped the bandanna down. He glared back at it, finally letting lose all those profanities he'd been holding in for a solid hour.

 

The Tem just stood there, watching as Plum did exactly as they wanted. He eventually moved to sit in front of Plum, the screaming going on and on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!


	13. Chapter 13

Blue had a somewhat sour look on his face when he made it back to the Inn. He'd run into so many Guardsmen who just started ordering him around. He needed to talk to Edge and they prolonged it so much Blue hadn't even found his boyfriend in that big mess. 

 

He knocked on the door to the Inn and spoke loudly. 

 

“It's Blue, let me in please.”

 

It took a bit before a monster opened the door. Once they saw it actually was him he was allowed inside, the door locking behind him. 

 

“Are there two skeletons still here?”

 

The woman gave a soft frown. 

 

“Only one. He's upstairs, first room on the left.”

 

Blue nodded and hurried off to the room. He knocked on it and waited for a response. 

 

“Pup, did you see where Plum went?”

 

He frowned at the lack of response, trying to open the door now. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly opened it and peeped inside, freezing up when he saw an open window. 

 

He rushed over to it and looked down, still able to see footprints in the snow. He looked off in the direction they were headed and quickly called back through the Inn. 

 

“He ran off, I'm going to follow after him. Can you close the window please?”

 

With that he followed Pup's lead and hopped out. He took off once he hit the ground, fear beginning to take over. Of all the days to try and convince someone UnderFell wasn't dangerous it had to be today. 

 

_____

 

Pup had a sinking feeling of where his brother could be. Waterfall was the epicenter of that Tem outbreak so it only made sense Plum would be there. Maybe… 

 

Pup had managed to sneak his way by a few Guardsmen. They seemed busy searching nooks and crannies for any and all traces of Tems so all he had to do was to time it right. Blinking helped considerably. 

 

He managed to round a corner and froze in his steps. Edge was standing in the middle of an opening holding one of the Tems by the nape of its neck. 

 

“You will answer me.”

 

Pup jumped behind a rock when Edge glanced back at him. The Fell momster growled lowly before returning his attention to the Tem. 

 

“Tem knows nothing! Tem hungry-Tem want souls!”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes on the little pest, slowly placing his blade on the monster's belly. 

 

“Where are they coming from?”

 

Pup swallowed thickly as he listened. He heard something hit the ground followed by a sword swinging through the air. 

 

“I've gone through five of you already. Tell me or I will keep dusting them.”

 

Pup tensed when he heard the Tem snarl. He shivered and slowly began moving to creep past Edge. He needed to keep exploring and find-get out of the Tem's view.

 

Edge huffed and looked over just in time to see something hide behind a rock. He looked back to the Tem before beginning to walk towards the rock.

 

He peeped around the rock and saw nothing, Pup blinking behind Edge. He took off running as quietly as he could, Edge deciding it wasn't very important at the moment. 

 

His attention returned to the Tem. 

 

“I will find it.” 

 

Edge grabbed the Tem around its mouth, forcing it shut. 

 

Pup tensed at a loud thud followed by the pained wail of a Tem. He began to jog through the caves, trying to think of his own knowledge of Tems. Maybe they were like Floweys? 

 

He eventually had to come to a stop in the caves. He was surrounded by echo flowers though they weren't making words other than “Hoi”. If that was a word. 

 

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, catching something off in the midst of those “Hoi”'s. His head perked up and he slowly moved towards the one flower. He knelt down in front of it before delicately placing a finger on it. 

 

“ _ Mmmfkn kll ynnnfks!” _

 

Pup's eyes widened. Yes, that was definitely his brother. He sounded like he'd been tied up or something. Pup began to tremble as he thought that over. 

 

If Plum was able to get captured by this plague how was he supposed to do anything? Sans was stronger than him. 

 

He felt tears welling up as he debated upon going off to get help. But if he did get help it might be too late. 

 

He stood from his spot and began gently running his fingers over the echo flowers. They would send out choruses of “Hoi” until he got to another muffled one. 

 

After finding the third he was somewhat able to guess the direction where his brother had been taken. And, looking at the ground, something had clearly been dragged about. 

 

“ _ Tem lose prisoner!” _

 

Pup paused at that one. He'd just moved to a new patch of them. 

 

_ “Tem chase!” _

 

Now that sounded like at least five talking at once. He swallowed thickly as he continued following the echoes of the Tems. 

 

He didn't even realize how deep in the cave system he was going. By the time he got to a somewhat open area it seemed as though the Tems had captured his brother again. 

 

Plum was just glaring down at the Tem in front of himself. Every few seconds he would try to use his magic but whatever they'd put on him was blocking it. He felt so weak without it.

 

Pup was about to step into the open area when he came to realize something. This looked too good to be true. And that one Tem was just watching his brother. It wasn't fighting, it wasn't being abusive, it was just staring. 

 

_ A trap? _

 

Pup took in a shuddering breath and held it. If it was a trap then where were the others hiding?

 

He began to slowly scan over the surrounding walls. It wasn't clear at first glance but upon closer examination the walls had Tem sized tunnels in them. There were even holes up above, on the ceiling. 

 

Pup finally let out that breath, taking in the sight of his brother. Something in him was telling him to run, to get help, while another said to fight. The thought of fighting them, of fighting all of them, was terrifying. 

 

_ They took him hostage, how am I supposed to fight them? _

 

But that voice kept getting louder, the need to protect his sibling. He took in another breath before forming a single white bone just above the Tem guarding his brother. 

 

The Tem yelped when the bone hit it, quickly moving to pick up said bone and bite it. Plum stared down at the Tem before beginning to look around. His muffled yelling picked up as he tried to warn whoever was here be it that little Blue bastard or one of those red creeps.

 

What he wasn't expecting to see was for the silhouette of is brother to sneak through to the other side of the cave. He furrowed his brows, his yelling beginning to die down. 

 

He looked back down to the Tem and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see his brother die. 

 

Pup had managed to find a hole large enough for a sizeable number of them to run out. He formed a small white bone and tossed it to the entrance. 

 

Three Tems sprung into action, attacking the bone and alerting a few other tunnels. Pup tensed as he cling hard to a wall. He held his breath as a Tem poked its head out from a tunnel he had at the base of his feet. 

 

The Tem looked out at the others before rushing them and slamming into them. 

 

“Tem play too!”

 

“Tem play?”

 

Pup shivered at hearing more of them pipe up. He just wanted to get an idea of their numbers, not  _ this _ .

 

But what had been done had been done. From each tunnel came at least five Tems, each one rushing to slam into the small pile of Tems chewing a bone. 

 

Pup took this as his chance to escape from this area, blinking to the other side of the cave. Thankfully he was behind a rock so the Tems didn't see anything. 

 

Pup took a few seconds to gather himself. When he would grab Plum it had to be quick. He jolted when the chorus of Tems went from snarling to giving a sharp yelp. 

 

He quickly turned to peep around the rock. And it seemed there was a Tem larger than the others now standing in the cave. It was glaring down at the swarm, the rest of the Tems hurrying off to their hiding places. 

 

The larger Tem growled lowly before making its way over to Plum. 

 

“Tem plan require cooperation.”

 

The Tem sounded a bit different from the others. It moved to sit behind Plum. 

 

“If Tem want souls Tem listen.”

 

It removed something sort of container from a pocket and began opening it. Plum had been glaring at the new Tem as best he could but when he saw that liquid he had fear take over. He tried to move away from the Tem though he only managed to fall on the ground. 

 

The Tem got the lid off and reached out over Plum. 

 

Before the glass could be tilted a bone shot out and hit the Tem through its wrist. The Tem screeched at the attack, the bottle being tossed aside. Though the glass didn't break most of the contents had been lost. 

 

The Tem's attention snapped to Pup who was now standing on that large rock. 

 

“TEM KILL!”

 

A chorus of Tems began repeating their leader, screaming as they bolted through their tunnels. It seemed Plum was forgotten for the time being as the swarm moved to try and get the newcomer. 

 

Pup was trembling slightly at the sheer number of Tems coming his way. The sound of them was deafening. The moment a Tem finally launched itself at him for a bite, he blinked. 

 

The swarm attacked the rock in confusion, the mass of Tems moving almost like a liquid as it searched for the intruder. 

 

Pup had reappeared beside his brother and quickly cut him off his bonds. Before Plum could do anything he was being hefted onto Pup's back. Sir clung to his brother, eyes wide as that horrible swarm finally spotted them again. 

 

Pup grit his teeth when the swarm locked its attention back on them. He could feel his brother trembling on his back, clinging so tightly out of fear. 

 

Plum couldn't stop thinking about losing his brother in this. He couldn't protect Pup, he couldn't protect himself. He could feel his brother trembling in fear-no. He was actually quite stiff. 

 

And the sound of that stampede had stopped. Plum slowly opened his eyes, willing himself to see what had just happened. 

 

Walls of white bone blocked off any and all exits, though the Tems seemed far more focused on what was above the two brothers. 

 

Plum slowly brought his gaze up, mouth going agape at seeing not one but five Gaster Blasters floating overhead. Plum gripped his brother's coat tighter, slowly bringing his attention back to the swarm. 

 

Before he could even lay eyes on them a blinding light filled the caves. The explosion left a loud ringing in Plum's head, disorienting him and causing him to cling tighter. 

 

He could feel them beginning to fall and squeaked, mind going blank in fear. Pup landed on him and Plum quickly moved to cover his brother as best he could with his own body. He could barely see anything from that flash and the air had become so thick.

 

He coughed into Pup's chest, keeping his gaze focused on where the swarm had been.

 

“ _ It came from over here!” _

 

Plum could faintly hear the voice through all that ringing. He clung tighter to his brother, attention snapping to a clawed hand reaching for them through all the dust. He shut his eyes tightly as darkness took over, exhaustion and stress claiming him. 


	14. Chapter 14

All he could feel was pain. His soul ached, his body ached, he had a splitting migraine. With a soft, shuddering sigh Pup turned onto his side and hid himself better within the sheets. 

 

Blue was sitting in the room, having the painful task of speaking with the two brothers when they would wake up. Plum was in a separate bed, the smaller skeleton curled tightly into himself. He was hugging a pillow as if his life depended upon it. 

 

Blue could only stare down at his hands. He'd done all his crying hours ago and now he just felt dead. He should have taken better care of them. He shouldn't have ran off, he needed to stay and explain everything. 

 

He shut his eyes and bowed his head, trying to think of ways to amend this. All he could think of involved sending the two back and blocking off their world. Who would want to be allied with a world this violent anyways?

 

“P-Papyrus…?”

 

Blue perked his head up at hearing Plum speak. He watched as the other him slowly sat up, rubbing his face. The memories seemed to finally hit him when Plum lurched from the bed. Blue winced at this but Plum entirely ignored him, rushing to his brother's side. 

 

Plum climbed onto the bed, not caring about his own aches now. His brother was alive, he was safe-

 

Blue averted his gaze when Plum's harsh glare settled upon him. 

 

“Out.”

 

Blue stood from his spot and moved to the door. He slipped outside and sat beside it, pulling his knees to his chest. 

 

Once he was gone, Plum began a  _ thorough _ examination of his brother. He didn't have any cracks, any bites, any wounds. Even his soul was fine, though it was giving an odd flutter here and there. Plum finally decided to check his brother, tensing when he saw someone's LV had increased. 

 

The memory of that bright flash began to come back to him. The explosion, the Gaster Blasters, his brother pushing himself to his limit… 

 

Plum hugged his brother tightly, snuggling into him and adjusting himself to be nice and cozy. He had a few tears well up as he kept thinking over what his brother had done. He'd finally been proven correct all these years.

 

_ I knew you weren't weak. _

 

__________

 

“Kicked out?”

 

Blue gave a small nod to Red. He'd been sitting outside the bedroom for two hours now. Red nodded and plopped down in front of him, giving him a once over.

 

“I hate t'be th’ bearer 'f more bad news, but, y'might wanna avoid Boss f'a bit.” 

 

Blue raised a brow at that. 

 

“...Killed too many Tems, gained a lotta LV. 'e's fine, jus’ moody. Like always.”

 

Blue sighed out and nodded, shutting his eyes. Red reached out and gently pet him on the top of the head before standing back up.

 

“All’s gonna work out, Squeak.... But, I'm bein' serious. Stay away from 'im. 'e's a lot moodier 'n last time.”

 

Blue nodded though Red knew it was of no use. He gave the other a final glance before going off to do his own thing.

 

__________

 

When Pup finally began to wake up, he was greeted by Plum being far too close to his face. Pup's eyes shot wide and he froze in place. Why was Sir grinning at him? Why was he so close? 

 

“I  _ knew _ I was right.”

 

Pup deflated into himself a bit, trying to avert his gaze. Right about what? About these worlds being dangerous? About these places being bad? 

 

“You made five of those things!”

 

Pup was entirely confused now. His attention resettled on his brother who was finally giving him some space-though sitting on his chest wasn't much.

 

“F… five of what…?”

 

Plum blinked, finally realizing Pup didn't remember a thing. He grinned down at his brother and put both hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Gaster Blasters. I saw you make them. And you blew up those little bastards!”

 

Pup just furrowed his brows. He made Gaster Blasters? Pup tried to move but his soul sent out a hard pulse in protest. He grit his teeth and settled back down, Plum giving him a concerned look. 

 

“Try not to move. You pushed yourself too hard.”

 

Plum reached out and gently pet his brother's cheek. It was a bit off-putting how giddy his brother was, especially after everything else.

 

“I-I don't remember a-anything…”

 

Plum's grin lessened ever so slightly and he sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“Long story short. We came here, to UnderFell. I… fainted when I saw fucker one and fucker two. You apparently hit Blue fuck. Hurt his feelings, it was great. Learned Blue controls those two creeps-sorta… We we're going to see them again after I woke up, Blue ran off, I chased after…” 

 

Plum thought for a few seconds on how truly stupid he'd been around those tiny pests. 

 

“I… got surrounded by Tems… I didn't know they were dangerous. One of the little bastards put something on me and I couldn't use my magic. They dragged me off, tied me up… used me as live bait.”

 

The look of absolute horror on Pup's face was just the slightest bit amusing. 

 

“Then I saw you.”

 

Plum's grin returned. 

 

“Sneakin’ around, looking for the enemy, making distractions. Then you untied me but the Tems came for us. You stood your ground and killed all those little fuckers with five of those Blaster things!”

 

Plum wrapped his brother in another hug, though Pup seemed even more concerned. 

 

“W… we need to tell the Queen… it's n-not safe here…”

 

Plum pulled back and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Later. I wanna hear their bullshit excuses first.”

 

Pup nodded. Well, one out of the three was bad. That probably meant all of them would turn on SwapFell… 

 

“Stay in bed, I'll get you some food.”

 

Pup nodded and pulled the blankets over himself more. He didn't have his jacket on and even though he was clothed he felt naked without it. 

 

Plum moved to the door and opened it, peeping out. He spotted Blue curled up in a ball of depression and took in a deep breath. He loved being right. 

 

“Hey, small Blue and stupid, Pup's hungry.”

 

Blue looked up from his arms before nodding and standing. He kept his gaze off of Plum, feeling so guilty. They both could've died and it was all his fault. 

 

“The fuck's wrong with you?”

 

Blue winced at the curse. 

 

“... I'm sorry…”

 

Plum crossed his arms and his cheery mood entirely flipped to being sour. 

 

“You could have warned us about those little fuckers.”

 

“... I know…”

 

“Hell, when I got surrounded I thought they were just retarded little fuckers-”

 

He paused at seeing more tears slipping down Blue's face. He raised a brow at that. Was he really  _ that _ torn up over it? 

 

“Stop crying like a bitch. I can't stand to see my own face so… ugly.”

 

Blue wiped his eyes and looked away from Plum. 

 

“I-I'll go get him some food…”

 

Blue's voice was soft, too soft. He walked past Plum only to get his arm snatched. Plum pulled Blue in hard and whispered into the side of his skull. 

 

“ _ Stop fucking crying before I make you cry. Don't keep shit like this from us again and I'll let it slide, got it?” _

 

Blue looked back to Plum who already had a glow to his eyelights. He'd had enough of the waterworks. 

 

“... Okay…”

 

Plum released Blue's arm and huffed, that glow fading. 

 

“What else do we worry about here? And the hell is wrong with the other worlds. There has to be bad shit.”

 

Blue looked down at his hands and furrowed his brows. 

 

“... UnderSwap is… nice… I-I guess… really peaceful… UnderFell h-has Tems… violent monsters… B-But the King keeps order and tries to keep the violence down… rules to keep monsters from dusting each other…”

 

Plum counted two just then and Blue was clearly stalling. 

 

“And the other one?”

 

“I… it has a human.”

 

Plum blinked at him. A human? A human  _ lived _ in one of these worlds? A human with a soul they could use to-

 

“With the power to reset.”

 

Plum tensed at that. 

 

“... Frisk lives with Toriel in the ruins… they're a good kid… I wanted to try and introduce them to Pup soon…”

 

Plum's mind was going wild now. Blue could see it. He'd seen so many monsters immediately want to jump on killing Frisk but they didn't understand anything. 

 

“If Frisk dies, everything resets… a-all the worlds… and we lose the peace… and that bad UnderFell gets its core back.”

 

Plum's thoughts came to a halt at that. He stood more upright and narrowed his eyes on Blue. 

 

“We'll talk more later. Go get him some food.”

 

Blue nodded and started walking off, Plum moving to return to his brother's side. 

 

So much more to think about now… 

 

__________

 

In the time it took Blue to come back with the food, all the information Blue had given him had been relayed to his brother. Pup was shocked about there being a human but if they kept the resets from happening so be it. 

 

When Blue knocked Plum hopped off the bed and walked over. He snatched the tray and shut the door with a foot before walking back over to his brother. He set the tray down and Pup looked over the breakfast food. 

 

Wait, breakfast food?

 

“H-How long were we asleep…?”

 

Plum shrugged and took out his phone. 

 

“Half a day…”

 

“O-oh… what time is it…?”

 

“Almost six in the afternoon.”

 

Pup could only stare down at the food. Why was he being given breakfast food at night? It looked good but… 

 

Plum picked up one of the strips of bacon and gave it a small sniff before biting into it. He didn’t feel any ill effects from it so he finished off the strip, pushing the tray a bit closer to his brother.    
  
“Just eat it.”

 

Pup gave a small nod and did as he was told. The food wasn’t bad, but it was weird to be eating eggs, bacon, and pancakes so late in the day. He remained quiet as he ate, keeping his gaze off his brother. He couldn’t stop thinking over what Plum had said he’d done.    
  
It felt like all his energy had been sucked out so maybe Plum was telling the truth? Even so, it was likely something made up to make him feel better. He knew Plum probably ended up saving them both. Like always. 

 

“Pup, what do you think of this hellhole?”   
  
Pup only picked up some orange juice and gave it a small sip. Pup wasn’t satisfied with the silence.    
  
“Pup.”   
  
The glass was set down and Pup took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.    
  
“... Wh-when I stayed inside… i-in that inn… th-the monsters there were nice a-and there was a news broadcast o-on…”   
  
Plum began to munch on what his brother hadn’t eaten, listening to him intently.   
  
“They… they didn’t want anyone o-outside… just th-the royal guardsmen…”   
  
Pup was trying to remember what all that nice lady had said and from what he’d seen on the TV…    
  
“Why?”   
  
Pup began to play with his fingers, keeping his gaze off his brother.    
  
“B-Because that’s a l-lot of LV… a-and XP…”   
  
Plum blinked as he took that in. His brother had just gone up one LV but still, that was quite a lot for one day.    
  
“S-She said the guardsmen a-are… are chosen for th-their ability to handle s-so much LV…”   
  
Well, that definitely explained the absurd LV Edge had. He huffed and shook his head. This place was dangerous and they both knew it. But if they didn’t make peace with it such a dangerous place not becoming an ally would mean a horrendous war.    
  
“You done?”   
  
Pup hummed before nodding, keeping his gaze off his brother. Plum plucked up the tray and moved towards the door. He set it down, opened the door, and walked out. Pup winced when he heard the door slam, gaze remaining on his hands.    
  
Plum made his way downstairs and simply set the dirty dishes on the counter. This wasn’t his place so he had no qualms in leaving it dirty-but at the same time leaving it dirty was something truly petty and below himself.    
  
With a huff he removed his gloves and began to run the sink water. He narrowed his eyes on it as he began working on the dishes. All he could think about was on how strange this place was. How his mind kept going so blank around those other skeletons, how he kept fainting. He was stronger than that. He could handle it. He should be able to at least.    
  
With a huff he finished up the dishes only to hear a soft sound in the kitchen’s doorway.    
  
He glanced over, body going rigid at seeing Red standing there. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the door frame.    
  
“If ya fuckin’ faint again…”   
  
Plum could feel himself trembling for some reason, he knew he was staring, and why was he suddenly so afraid? He was never scared.

 

Plum took in a deep breath and balled his fists. He was still trembling but he still had light in his eyes. He was still conscious. He could do this. He could face these bastards.    
  
“Thanks for doin’ th’ dishes. Boss’ll appreciate it.”   
  
Red honestly hated putting on his ‘i have to help Blue and be  _ nice’  _ face but he knew he had to. Even with these weirdos. 

 

Red waited for a response but it never came. Plum was just frozen like a deer in headlights.    
  
“... You uh… you’re real scared ‘a us…”   
  
Plum grit his teeth at that, breathing through his teeth. His fight or flight instinct was kicking in  _ hard _ and he needed to get to Pup-

 

“I give y’my word, I won’ hurt ya. ‘less y’try an’ kill me. Then I’ll fuck ya up.”   
  
Plum took a step off the stool he’d used to get to the sink only to have it slip out from under him. He slipped and would’ve fell hard had Red not caught him. Red set him back down on his feet before he could react, putting both his hands on the smaller skeleton’s shoulders.    
  
Plum’s trembling intensified at being so close to Red. His eyes were wide. He wanted to run. He wanted to run so badly.    
  
“Easy… Easy… Y’safe… I promise… I’ll bring y’home. I’ll bring y’both home. I won’ hurt you, I won’ hurt y’bro.”

 

Plum shut his eyes tightly when Red moved a hand up. He shivered when he felt a somewhat rough sleeve wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks.    
  
“... Y’have no idea ‘ow pissed it makes me ‘at some sick fucks out there ‘ave th’ same face’s me… same face’s Boss…”

 

Plum swallowed thickly as Red continued wiping away his tears. He wasn’t being hurt. He wasn’t being threatened. Red wasn’t trying to draw out his soul, check him, or anything.    
  
“I’d personally kill ‘em if squeak hadn’ done it.”    
  
Plum took in a deep breath and balled his fists. He wanted to speak, to yell, to demand Red get  _ away  _ from him, but his voice was failing him. His body was failing him. He couldn’t move. 

 

“I know y’scared. I know it hurts t’look at us, but we’re not bad. C’mon, let’s go get y’bro so I can bring y’both home. Sound good?”   
  
Plum tried to speak but he couldn’t. He tried to will his body to move but he couldn’t even twitch. He was a trembling mess unable to even defend himself at the moment.    
  
“... Y’too scared t’do anythin’...”   
  
A slow realization began to hit Red and he removed his hand from Plum’s shoulder. He took a few steps back, brows furrowed. Stretch had shared just a small amount of what had happened but with these reactions, even after a reset.    
  
“Go t’ya bro. I’ll leave y’alone. I’ll stay down ‘ere an’ I’ll make sure Boss doesn’ do anythin’ near you.”

 

Plum slowly opened his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. He looked up to Red and swallowed thickly. 

 

“Sorry f’touchin’ you. I jus’... Blue likes t’get touched when ‘e’s upset an’ I thought…”   
  
Red sighed and shook his head, moving a hand up to pinch between his eyes. All of this was stressing  _ him _ out.    
  
He heard rapid footsteps and glanced up just in time to see Plum round the corner.    
  
_ Good job scarin’ the shit outta ‘im, jackass… _

 

Red hit himself in the forehead and huffed. He went off to the livingroom and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. He had to help his brother and Blue with these two bozos, especially with Edge being the way he was right now. 

 

____________   
  
The moment Plum got back in the bedroom, he went to the bed and tackled his brother. Pup tensed before relaxing at realizing it was just Plum. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his brother up in both his jacket and a warm embrace. He was trembling for some reason and it was beginning to worry him.    
  
“W-what happened…?”   
  
Plum took in a shuddering breath before slowly letting it out.    
  
“R-Red bastard…”   
  
Pup hugged his brother tightly, immediately checking him. Plum winced at it before shaking his head no. He wiped at his face, finally realizing he’d left his gloves downstairs. He didn’t want to leave the room again.   
  
Pup tensed when he felt his brother try to force his magic upon him. He shut his eyes and let his brother do as he pleased, knowing that sharing this memory would help. He grit his teeth at his brother’s reaction. The pure terror, the trembling, but Red hadn’t done anything bad.    
  
He was soft, apologetic… A lot different than when he’d seen Red with Stretch and Blue.    
  
Pup gasped in a breath when his brother released him, Plum feeling so stupid for being afraid. He didn’t know  _ why _ he was afraid but it was so stupid! He should be able to protect his brother, hell, he should be able to protect himself!   
  
Plum tensed when he felt Pup trying to get out of the bed. He clung harder, furrowing his brows.    
  
“S-stay.”

 

Plum opened his mouth to speak but shut it. He pulled the blankets around himself and trembled  _ hard. _ Pup slowly made his way to the door and took in a long breath. He felt weak, but he had to do something. He took hold of the door knob and gave it a twist. He stepped out and shut the door behind himself, peeping over the balcony.    
  
He shivered at seeing Red lounging downstairs watching TV. He took a step back and put a hand over his mouth, bowing his head. What was he even supposed to do? Talk to him? Yell at him? 

 

Pup forced himself to start walking towards the stairs. He had to protect his brother at all costs and if it meant.. if it meant going near this guy, he would do it. He had to.    
  
Red glanced over when he noticed big tall and terrified coming down the stairs. He let out a long sigh and muted the TV. He crossed his arms and waited for the big guy to slowly make his way over. Pup didn’t even want to look at Red, his hands remaining glued to his drawstrings as he trembled.    
  
“... Y’got no idea ‘ow it’s fuckin’ with me ‘ow scared y’two are…” 

 

Pup held his breath and hesitantly released a drawstring. He swallowed thickly, that hand trembling as it moved to offer itself to Red.    
  
Red looked the hand over before looking back up at Pup.    
  
“... If this turns t’you killin’ me…”

 

Red huffed and reached out, taking Pup’s hand in his own. He could feel the other trembling in place even as a bit of magic began to flow. Red sighed out and shut his eyes. He knew he was stupid for doing this, but what else could he do? He wanted to help…    
  
_________   
  
Pup opened his eyes once he was done with Red, giving a slow blink. He wiped the tears from his face only to have Red yank his hand back hard. The skeleton’s eyes were wide, a look of absolute horror and disgust written all over his face.    
  
Pup could only stare at him. There was still a slight link between their magics and he could feel the raw emotion coming off of Red. This… this wasn’t the one that hurt them.    
  
“Jesus fuckin’ christ, ‘ow th’ hell…”

 

Red backed away enough for a hand to slide off the couch, the skeleton toppling to the floor. He quickly got to his feet, making sure to keep his distance from Pup now.    
  
“I won’ touch ya, I won’ get near ya. I won’ do shit. I’m not ‘im. Boss isn’-we aren’t-!”   
  
Pup wiped at his face again before giving a small nod. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.    
  
“W-we… we’re scared… But y-you… I know you a-aren’t them…”

 

Pup moved his hands back to his drawstrings as Red continued to freak out. He was beginning to pace in circles, hands on the sides of his skull. He’d  _ touched _ Plum! He touched the poor guy. He didn’t realize all of that had happened, he didn’t know it was  **that** bad! He felt absolutely sick to his nonexistent stomach and-   
  
“G… Give u-us time..” 

 

Red tensed at that, hands lowering as he looked over to Pup.    
  
“... I-I looked at… a-at yours too…”

 

_ WITHOUT MY FUCKING PERMISSION _

 

Pup was doing his best to be brave here, giving the smallest shadow of a smile he could.    
  
“.... W...with time… I-.... w-we can h-heal…”

 

Red swallowed thickly and gave a small nod. Pup let out a shuddering breath and bowed his head, going back to hiding within the fluff of his hood. He gave his eyes another wipe before turning and beginning the walk back upstairs.    
  
“... I’m sorry…”

 

Pup paused at hearing that apology. He glanced back at Red and took in a soft breath.    
  
“I-It wasn’t you…”   
  
With that he continued on his way, leaving Red with far too much to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup's internal thoughts: ... maybe one day we can forget all of that ever happened...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:This chapter is only added because I'm a horny Sumbich. Enjoy.

Blue knew it wasn't a good idea to bother Edge right now but he couldn't help it. He needed to make sure his boyfriend was okay and if it meant getting snapped at so be it. 

 

Blue let out a sigh before knocking on Edge's door. He heard the other stomp over and stepped back to avoid being hit by anything. 

 

Edge swung the door open hard enough to crack the doorframe. 

 

“ **What** ?”

 

Blue looked up at him and crossed his arms, a soft frown on his face. Edge's grimace softened slightly and he stepped aside, allowing Blue in. 

 

Blue didn't hesitate to walk in, immediately going over to Edge's bed and sitting down. He began swinging his feet, Edge shutting and locking the door behind him. 

 

“... You went up three…”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes on Blue. He didn't like that tone. He moved to the bed and knelt down in front of it, making sure he was eye level with Blue. 

 

He tensed when Blue gently pet over his cheek. It took a few moments for him to relax into the gentle touch, so wound up from those horrid Tems. 

 

Blue smiled ever so slightly at seeing Edge slipping from his rage. He began gently guiding his boyfriend closer, trying to get him to rest against his chest. 

 

When Edge suddenly pulled away, Blue took his hands back. He squeaked when Edge picked him up and plopped him down at the center of the bed before joining Blue. Blue held his breath when Edge lied on him, his head resting on Blue's chest. 

 

Blue slowly let it out as he processed this. He moved back to petting his boyfriend down his neck and back, able to feel the stress slipping away. 

 

“... I love you…” 

 

Edge hummed at that, glancing up at Blue. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

It was stated with a bit of a snap to it, Edge not really in control of how rough he was right now. Blue still smiled, continuing to pet down Edge's back. He shut his eyes and relaxed into his love, sighing out when Edge decided to put his arms around him. 

 

Their position was changed to where they were both lying on their side now, Edge pulling Blue tight. Blue whined a bit before Edge released him, shoving his face in his lover's neck. 

 

Blue was used to the weird behavior by now. It was normally a once or twice a year occurrence. The first time Blue hadn't been able to stand Edge but by now he'd learned how to keep the other calm and soothe him as he adjusted. And Edge would always return to his usual grumpy self. 

 

“Want me to make you tired…?”

 

Edge had a low chuckle at that, beginning to nuzzle into Blue's neck. Blue gasped when he felt a very forceful tongue along his vertebrae. 

 

“No ripping my clothes this time.”

 

Edge huffed, moving Blue back beneath himself. He was pushing that bandanna down as he licked over vertebrae, a hand beginning to roam over Blue. 

 

Blue honestly wasn't sure what it was but when Edge got like this it had him weak. Normally he liked being top and riding Edge but when his boyfriend was rough like this, dominating, he allowed himself to melt into the bliss. 

 

Edge slipped Blue's bandanna off and placed it aside, moving back in to assault that neck. Blue slipped his arms around Edge, gasping when he was given a harsh nip. He moaned lowly as Edge bit him again, hands beginning to roam beneath Blue's shirt. 

 

“Mine…”

 

Blue gave a small nod, though his head was forced up for a better biting angle. 

 

He didn't fight his lover's roughness, honestly finding himself wanting more. It was a strange feeling but he always felt safe with Edge, even when he was being “used”. 

 

Edge ran his tongue over the bite he'd just made, giving Blue a slight glare when he felt the other pushing him. He relented on that neck to instead move to someone's collarbone. 

 

When he bit down, Blue arched, crying out softly. He moved a hand to his mouth to stay quiet as Edge moved to grope over his shorts. 

 

“You like being at my mercy, don't you…?”

 

Edge's voice was a dark purr, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

Blue felt his face color but nodded anyways. Edge nuzzled down into his newest bite mark before moving back up on Blue. He gave his lover a little kiss on the cheek before whispering into the side of his skull.

 

“Let’s see how loud I can make you..”

 

Blue shivered and kept that hand glued over his mouth. He shut his eyes and moaned into it when he felt Edge run his hand over Blue's groin. His magic had already formed and Edge wasn't surprised. 

 

Edge sat back and began to trail his hands down his lover's front. They hooked on Blue's shorts and he chuckled at seeing his lover peep an eye open. So precious. 

 

“Look at you…”

 

Edge began to gently pull those shorts down, drinking in the sight before himself. Blue's magic was glowing so bright, dripping ever so slightly from arousal. 

 

Edge's gaze returned to Blue's face and he chuckled lowly. Blue was blushing hard, breathing softly around the hand covering his mouth. He held his breath when Edge moved back up on him. 

 

“Adorable… mine to do with as I please…” 

 

Blue shivered when he felt fingers gently slide through his lips. He pressed his hand down harder, stifling a moan when one slipped inside. 

 

“One is never enough is it?”

 

Edge hummed, curling his finger. Blue shut his eyes and moaned, his free hand moving up to curl around Edge's back and grab his shirt. 

 

Edge relaxed his finger and Blue peeped open an eye. He was breathing harder now, wondering just how rough Edge was going to be with him. He never did this much foreplay unless he knew Blue would need it. 

 

Blue shut his eyes when Edge moved back in to nip and love over his neck. That lone finger slipped out only to be replaced by a different one. Blue tilted his head back and grit his teeth when Edge bit down on his collarbone. 

 

Both fingers eased their way back inside and Blue had tears well up. He was losing the battle of staying quiet. 

 

“S-Stop..!”

 

Edge tensed. He moved away from Blue's collarbone and slipped his fingers out. His expression was filled with concern until that changed to complete and utter confusion. 

 

Blue picked up his bandanna and felt his face heat up even more. He gave Edge a glance before looking back down at the cloth in his hands. 

 

“T-tie it in my mouth so I'm quiet. We have guests and-”

 

Blue was cut off in a ferocious kiss. His eyes shot wide before slowly closing, Edge forcing him to like back down on the bed. Edge pulled from the kiss moments later, running is tongue through his fangs. 

 

“Fine. But if I'm too much, hit me with magic or something.”

 

Blue nodded. He didn't like that idea but it would work. Edge snatched the bandanna and folded it appropriately for the deed. He brought the cloth to Blue's mouth and he hesitantly opened it. Edge hummed in approval, moving to tie the cloth tight enough that someone would remain silent. 

 

He sat back to look at his handiwork, Blue's gaze staying off of him. He seemed so embarrassed.

 

“Doing that makes me want to tie your wrists…” 

 

Blue squeaked at that, shutting his eyes tight. He curled into himself slightly but Edge was quick to move in and shower his lover in little kisses. 

 

“It won't hurt. I'll just have more control over you…” 

 

Edge eased Blue back onto his back, moving to gently lace his fingers with his lover's. Blue arched when Edge moved his knee to rub over his groin. The fabric wasn't kind yet the friction felt so good. 

 

“No different than this…”

 

Edge hummed, moving down to lick over a decent mark he'd made. Blue shut his eyes, moving his legs up to hook around Edge's hips. 

 

Edge chuckled and took one of his hands back, easing Blue back onto the bed. He sat back and began undoing his belt, Blue watching eagerly. He was trying not to think too much on having guests or what they were doing was weird to him.

 

Edge always made him feel good even if the methods were strange. 

 

Edge easily slipped his pants off, magic visible through his boxers. Blue felt his face heat up even more when he realized someone decided to make their magic a bit bigger than usual. He glanced up to Edge’s face before moving to slip off his shirt. He set it beside himself only to have a hand grab his shoulder and push him down into the bed. 

 

Blue shut his eyes as Edge moved in to assault his neck again. He scrunched them shut tighter when he felt Edge take hold of his pelvis with one hand, forcing him up. He held his breath when his lover positioned himself. 

 

In one swift motion Edge thrust his entire length inside. Blue’s body arched on the bed and he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Edge hissed through his teeth as he resisted the urge to just pound his lover into oblivion. He bit hard into Blue’s collarbone, drawing out yet another soft cry.

 

Blue tried to hook his legs around Edge’s hips only to have Edge shove his chest down harder into the bed and lean back, his other hand remaining firmly on Blue’s pelvis. Blue’s head lolled to the side when Edge tried to start a gentle pace. He was quick to fail at it, moving that hand from Blue’s chest to prop himself up on the bed. 

 

Blue’s hands shot to his already muffled mouth to try and stifle a  _ scream _ when Edge decided to start ramming him. Loud, muffled whines and cries of utter bliss were slipping from Blue with each thrust. Edge had his eyes shut as he panted hard, effectively shoving Blue across the bed only to yank him back and slam right back in. 

 

Blue saw white before long, body arching as he let out a silent cry of utter bliss. Edge grit his teeth at the vice grip, giving a few more thrusts before finally getting off. His talons ripped into the bed, his other hand struggling to keep from crushing Blue’s pelvis. 

 

Edge breathed hard over Blue, his eyes shut as he tried to regain himself. Below him, Blue’s head was spinning. He was in pain but he’d just come so hard, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to move.    
  
“mmmf...mmm…”   
  
Edge hummed at the soft sound beneath himself, swallowing thickly when he saw how utterly destroyed Blue was. His eyelights were unfocused and bright. Drool was slipping from around the gag in his mouth, his hands resting on his face. He even had a few tears slipping down his cheeks.    
  
He couldn’t help himself in snapping a quick picture of Blue’s expression. Though it seemed Blue was too zoned out to realize what Edge just did. He would talk about it later. Besides, they had a little agreement on pictures.    
  
Edge slowly pulled out of Blue, his lover’s eyes finally beginning to focus. He winced when the head popped out, Edge being quick to use his own boxers to prevent a mess. He watched one of Blue’s legs slowly slip down on the bed, those hands moving from his face to his chest.    
  
_ I don’t think he can handle another round… _

 

Edge sighed and did his best to gently clean them both up without leaving the bed. He tossed aside his boxers when done with them and moved up to hover over Blue. Blue made a soft sound, Edge slipping his fingers beneath the gag.    
  
When he pulled it down Blue was given a gentle kiss. Blue moaned into it, shaky arms moving to slip around Edge’s neck and weakly pull him down. Edge pulled back after a few seconds, moving down to nuzzle into Blue’s neck.    
  
The two remained cuddled together, Blue eventually moving onto examining himself. His pelvis hurt, his magic was sore, and he was positive there were more than enough visible marks on his neck he’d need to wear a bandanna ridiculously high. 

 

“... I was too rough with you…”   
  
Edge murmured, running a hand gently down his lover’s back. He felt a bit guilty over marking Blue so much but he loved doing it. Blue glanced over at him before running a hand over the obvious claw marks on his pelvis.    
  
“... I liked it…”   
  
Edge felt his own face heat up at that. Blue turned back to him and slowly moved to sit on his lap, putting both hands on Edge’s face. Blue even had faint marks on his face where that bandanna had been.    
  
Edge looked down into those bright cyan eyelights, Blue giving him a soft smile. He shut his eyes when Blue moved up to kiss him oh so sweetly. His concern began to melt away with the soft kiss, Edge slipping his arms around Blue to hold him close.    
  
Blue pulled away after a bit and gave Edge a little peck between the eyes.    
  
“... I really hope you have a plan to sneak into the restroom…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have fun writing Blue trying to hide all those marks...


	16. Chapter 16

“Ow… ow… owowow, be gentle…!”   
  
Blue was pushing Edge’s hands away in the tub. Edge was beginning to glare down at him, his grip on a washcloth intensifying ever so slightly.    
  
“I  _ am _ being gentle. Stop squirming.”

 

Blue whined when Edge took hold of his wrists and pressed the washcloth firmly to a nasty looking nip on his neck. Blue squeaked when he felt healing magic sting at the wound, scrunching his eyes shut tightly. 

 

Edge huffed and continued running the cloth over Blue’s love marks. He released Blue’s hands when his frustration subsided, steadily getting gentler and gentler with his touches. Before long he was trailing his fingers almost sweetly over a bite mark on Blue’s collarbone.    
  
Blue sighed out when Edge moved in to kiss over his neck, as if trying to soothe away the mild ache. He pulled back after a bit, guiding Blue’s chin up with a finger to look him in the eyes.    
  
Blue blushed a bit at how Edge was looking at him. He shut his eyes when his lover moved in to kiss him. It deepened in a matter of seconds, strong arms pulling Blue close to his much taller lover.    
  
Edge pulled away and hummed softly, running his fingers down Blue’s ribs. He paused when he caught sight of the massive hand bruise on Blue’s pelvis. He reached down and gently pet his fingers over it, a soft green glow following.    
  
Blue shifted to lie back a bit as Edge began easing away the ache of their fun. Even if it was painful after the during was well worth it. Blue could feel his face heating up as he thought over how hot it was when Edge just lost himself, dominating and claiming in an almost animalistic way.    
  
“Blue?”   
  
Blue hummed and blinked, finally realizing someone had been talking to him.    
  
“Can you walk?”   
  
Blue felt his face flush more but nodded. Edge smirked and leaned in to kiss Blue again. He moved to the side of his love’s head and spoke in a low whisper.    
  
“Then I’ll try harder.” 

 

__________________

 

In the morning, Plum was the first to wake. He managed to slip from his brother’s embrace without waking him and stood tall beside the bed. He gave a soft smile and reached out to pet over his brother’s side. He froze when he heard a soft sound come from one spot.    
  
He narrowed his eyes and pressed gently on the spot, a soft scream making itself known. Pup’s eyes opened slightly at hearing the sound only for Plum to smash the thing into his side.    
  
Pup jolted awake with a start, backing against the wall with wide eyes. Plum had a smirk on his face, arms crossed.    
  
“I knew you’d get another damn squeaker eventually.”   
  
Pup slowly calmed down, sitting back on the bed. He swallowed thickly as his brother moved back over to the bed, holding out a hand.    
  
“Give it.”

 

Pup furrowed his brows. He shook his head no and scooted back to the wall.    
  
Plum’s smirk began to turn into a grimace. Pup shivered as his brother’s eyelights brightened in hue.    
  
“Pup. Give it to me.” 

 

Pup bowed his head, pulling his knees back to his chest. The chicken gave a soft scream as it was squished between ribs and legs.    
  
_______   
  
  
Blue was up bright and early as per usual. He went straight to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. As he prepared to get the ingredients he shut his eyes to count the number of souls in the house.    
  
_ Edge… Papy and Red… Pup and Plum…  _

 

Blue furrowed his brows at seeing Pup’s soul suddenly blink to the other side of the room. And then Plum was following after. He jumped when Pup appeared in the kitchen with him, eyes shooting wide.    
  
Before he could properly react he was getting a rubber chicken shoved in his face.    
  
“ _ HIDE IT…!” _

 

The desperate whisper ended with Pup blinking back into the bedroom. Blue held the squeaky thing in both hands, staring down at it before shutting his eyes.    
  
He winced when he saw Pup’s soul shift hue and slam down on the bed. Plum’s soul approached and Blue had a sinking feeling.    
  
He opened his eyes and looked the chicken over before shoving it beneath the sink. He quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the guest bedroom. He shut his eyes, freezing up at seeing Plum’s outline standing over Pup in a threatening manner.    
  
He opened his eyes when Plum answered the door, immediately glaring at Blue.    
  
“The fuck do you want?”   
  
“Is everything okay…?”   
  
Plum crossed his arms and let the door open more to reveal a terrified Pup on the bed. He’d curled into himself and was trembling.    
  
“Mutt wouldn’t take orders.”

 

Blue frowned at the cruel nickname, able to see Pup wince at it. He returned his attention to Plum and crossed his own arms. His expression was starting to turn sour now.    
  
“He doesn’t have to do everything you say.” 

 

Plum narrowed his eyes.    
  
“He does what I say or he gets put in his place.”   
  
Blue glanced back over at Pup who was giving him a pleading expression from within the fluff of his hood. Blue furrowed his brows before downright glaring at Plum.    
  
“So you abuse your brother?”

 

Plum rolled his eyes and went to slam the door only to have Blue easily stop it with a hand. The door cracked where it hit him, his gaze staying on Plum. Plum grit his teeth as Blue forced the door open, the wood cracking with the effort between the two.    
  
“I make him listen, there’s a fucking difference.”   
  
Blue managed to force his way into the room and shut the door behind himself with a foot. The moment he was inside Plum swung at him. Blue caught that fist, pulling his alternate close to glare into his eyes.    
  
“No one gets hurt in this house. You touch him, you go through me.”    
  
Plum grit his teeth as he felt his hand slowly being crushed. He tried to hold out on that glare until the bones of his hand began to pop. He shut his eyes and Blue kept the same pressure.    
  
“Got it?”   
  
Plum opened his eyes, both glowing too brightly now. He was breathing through his teeth.    
  
“Fine.”   
  
Blue released him and Plum yanked his hand back to rub over it. Blue walked over to the bed and looked Pup over for any injuries. 1HP like it should be, no marks…    
  
“Yell if he tries anything.” 

 

Behind Blue, Plum was giving his head a slow shake. Pup trembled in his spot, taking in a shuddering breath before slowly letting it out. Blue held out his hand to Pup.    
  
“Want to help me make breakfast? Away from him? Let him calm down?”

 

Pup looked back to Plum who was glaring at him now. He wasn’t sure what it was in him but he quickly took Blue’s hand. Plum’s eyes went wide as his brother was helped off the bed. He blinked at the two as they left the room, Pup giving him a small glance before leaving. 

 

Plum stood in silence for all of ten seconds before balling his fists and slamming them down at his sides. 

 

_ THE UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!! _

 

Downstairs, Pup tensed at hearing Plum let out an outraged roar. Blue got an annoyed expression, giving Pup’s hand a soft squeeze in turn.    
  
“Reminds me of me when I had a lot of LV…” 

 

Pup swallowed thickly, following Blue into the kitchen. When Blue tried to take his hand back Pup increased his grip slightly. Blue hummed at that, allowing Pup to keep his hand. He looked up at the other who was truly terrified now.    
  
“Is he always that mean?”

 

Pup gave a small nod and Blue sighed, shaking his head.    
  
“ _ SHUT THE FUCK UP, I’M TRYIN’A SLEEP!” _ __  
__  
_ “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” _ __  
_  
_ _ “ _ **_I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!!!_ ** __ ”

 

Pup curled into himself with wide eyes at the final roar from Edge. Blue got an even more annoyed expression at that, glancing up at Pup.    
  
“The squeaky thing is under the sink. I’ll be right back.” 

 

With that Blue hurried to the stairs and went off to Edge’s room. 

 

Pup was left alone in the kitchen, eyes wide as he trembled in place. He slowly looked towards the sink before inching his way over. He slowly opened it, hesitantly taking out the squeaky chicken from within. He held it in both hands, brows furrowed as he gave it a soft squeeze.    
  
_ Why can’t he be like Blue…? _

 

Pup could feel tears welling up as he stared the stupid toy over. He wiped them away with a sleeve, putting the chicken back in his jacket. With a shuddering breath he moved to the counter and shut his eyes. He buried his face in his arms, trembling in place as he tried to calm himself. 

 

Upstairs, Blue had to literally pin Edge to the bed to get him to calm down and listen. He was glaring at his love while Edge gave him a look a thousand times worse. It was a look that meant no good will.    
  
“Look at me. Calm down. The screaming stopped.”    
  
Edge began to struggle again but Blue held him firm. It took a bit for Edge to stop, his expression getting harsher.    
  
“Edge… Please…” 

 

Blue leaned down to kiss Edge only to get snapped at by sharp teeth. Blue jolted back and shoved his lover hard into the bed. Edge grit his teeth and shut his eyes, a shiver suddenly running through him through all that rage.    
  
“... You’re nasty.”    
  
Blue sighed and rolled his eyes, readjusting himself to where he wasn’t being stabbed in the leg by Edge’s hard on.    
  
“And you’re being stupid.”   
  
Edge narrowed his eyes and looked away from Blue.    
  
“I know you aren’t bad so stop trying to be. I know you have a lot of LV now, but you need to control it… please…” 

 

Edge shut his eyes, keeping his head tilted away from Blue. Blue kept his lover pinned, watching as his harsh huffs of breath turned ever so slowly into nice even breathing. Blue leaned down and kissed Edge on the cheek once he was calm, getting him to look up.    
  
“... I’ll try harder.”

 

Blue smiled and slowly released those wrists, moving a hand to pet over Edge’s cheek.    
  
“I know. You’re really strong, don’t forget that…” 

 

Edge tilted his head into that loving touch, a soft sigh slipping from him.    
  
“I’ll go make breakfast. You stay here, okay?” 

 

Edge nodded, allowing Blue to slip away. When he exited the room he bumped into Red. Red had an annoyed expression on his face and it was clear he’d been wanting more sleep.    
  
“Y’fuckin’ guest’s a dick.”   
  
Blue huffed and turned away from Red to go back downstairs. He paused at seeing Pup still curled into himself on the counter. He looked so much like Papy. It hurt seeing him look so broken.    
  
“You okay…?”

 

Pup glanced down at Blue before burying his face back in his arms. Blue sighed and gently patted the other on the back.    
  
“... Does he hurt you…?”

 

Pup swallowed thickly, his shoulders rising up before slowly lowering.    
  
“Do you feel safe?”   
  
Pup tensed at that question. Plum wouldn’t kill him but it was painful to be around him. He didn’t want to answer that question. 

 

Blue frowned at the lack of an answer. It was more than enough. He pet the other for a few more seconds before beginning on breakfast. It didn’t take long for him to make a mountain of eggs, bacon, and a mound of pancakes.    
  
He made a plate for himself and Edge, making sure a certain someone had extra bacon, before turning to go back upstairs.    
  
_ This day is already fantastic… _

 

Blue sighed at his inner thoughts, hoping it would improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaos Chaos CHAOS!!!


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Plum had simmered down enough to come downstairs, the food had lost all warmth. He paused at spotting his brother on the loveseat. He was curled into himself holding that stupid chicken in both hands.    
  
Plum couldn’t help himself, slowly making his way over to his brother. He held his breath as he got close, reaching out to snatch it from him. Before he could grab it, Pup blinked out of the room.    
  
Plum growled lowly and made his way to the kitchen. When he turned in he froze at seeing Red standing in there. He was helping Blue with the dishes and Stretch was relaxing at the table.    
  
Blue glanced over at Plum before huffing and returning to his dishes. Red raised a brow at that, glancing over to the traumatized Plum before returning his attention to the dishes.    
  
_ “The heck’s with th’ attitude…?” _

 

Blue shook his head and finished up the last few dishes, turning back to Plum. He narrowed his eyes on his alternate and Plum managed to peel his gaze off of Red long enough to see it.    
  
“You can be a bully back home but not here. Got it?”   
  
Plum glanced back over to Red, swallowing thickly as he tried to get his thoughts together.    
  
“I…”   
  
Plum cleared his throat, trying to focus back on Blue.    
  
“I can do whatever  _ the fuck  _ **_I WANT!_ ** _ ” _

 

Blue glared hard at Plum as he finally broke through his terror. Red could only stare at the angry evil version of the Squeak he knew.    
  
Plum was breathing hard now. His fight or flight had kicked in and now all he wanted to do was fight. He knew he would lose, he knew it was a futile attempt, but he felt like he would die if he didn’t.    
  
Red managed to duck when a bone flew past him, his eyes going wide. Blue was quick to put a stop to it, rushing forward and grabbing Plum by the front of his armor. Plum saw white as Blue forced his own magic around Plum’s soul, effectively blocking his magic.    
  
Plum shoved Blue back, managing to grab hold of his bandanna and rip it off.    
  
“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”   
  
Blue glared at Plum, watching as he tried to send out magic attacks. It was painful blocking the magic but Blue took it in stride.    
  
Stretch’s eyes were wide as he stared down the scene. As much as his mind wanted to comprehend the fight all he could see were marks all over his brother’s neck. Deep, probably painful, bite marks.    
  
Red grabbed Stretch by the shoulder, glancing back at the angry duo.    
  
“It’d probably be a good idea t’scram b’fore they really fight.”   
  
Stretch gave a slow nod, never taking his gaze off of his brother. Red blinked them both and Blue suddenly felt alone.    
  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t fuck with my business! I don’t give a  _ shit _ about this treaty anymore! Fuck you and fuck everything about these worlds!”   
  
Blue watched as his twin grabbed the closest thing he could to defend himself. Plum smashed a chair on the ground and picked up one of the legs, fully intending to clobber Blue to death with it.    
  
“Unblock my magic and bring us home!”   
  
Blue crossed his arms and gave Plum a stern look.    
  
“If he wants to go home I’ll bring him home. If not he can stay.”   
  
Plum had a spike of absolute terror rip through his soul.    
  
“He’s not fucking staying. He’s coming home with me.”   
  
Blue glanced at Pup as he seemed to blink in from upstairs. He looked terrified but he was watching.    
  
Plum noticed the gaze shift and turned back to glare at his brother.    
  
“We’re leaving.”

 

Plum’s voice was dangerously low now. He turned to walk to the door, pausing when Pup didn’t move.    
  
“DID I FUCKING STUTTER, BITCH?”

 

Pup tensed at that, hands moving up to grab at the drawstrings of his coat. He pulled on them as his brother pointed at him, yelling increasing. 

 

“GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND COME PUT YOUR GODDAMN SHOES ON SO WE CAN GO HOME!”

 

Blue watched as Pup hesitantly began to shuffle over towards Plum.    
  
“You don’t have to.”

 

Pup glanced over at that soft voice. He swallowed thickly, tensing when his brother started snapping his fingers.    
  
“Any day now!”   
  
Pup shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, pulling harder on his drawstrings. Plum threw the shoe down he was trying to put on and started stomping over towards his brother. Before he could get a word out Pup had blinked again.    
  
When Plum looked back towards Blue he was frozen in place. Pup was crouched down behind Blue, hands on his shoulders as he tried to hide. Blue was standing tall, arms crossed as he held his head up high.    
  
Plum stared at this for a few seconds before gritting his teeth and slamming his fists down at his sides.    
  
“FINE! I don’t give a  **shit** if you rot here. Ungrateful bitch.”    
  
Plum grit his teeth and stormed over to the door, shoving his shoes on. He opened the door and glared back at the two.    
  
“I’ll be waiting when you want to come crying back to me.” 

 

He swung the door open, shoving his way past the massive monster blocking the way.    
  
“Outta my way, fatass!”   
  
With that he took off. Or he would have had a red trident not shot down to block his path. Plum glared up at the one blocking him, expression softening as he slowly realizized that he’d just made a grave mistake.

 

________

 

Stretch was in complete and utter shock. Red had guided him through the correct portals and they were on their way home in Underswap now.    
  
_ His neck… _

 

He glanced to Red when he was given a small shake. He furrowed his brows before looking back down at the ground. He swallowed thickly and sighed out shakily. 

 

“Y'even listenin’ t'me?”

 

Red shook his head when he still didn't get a response. 

 

“'course y'not…”

 

Red squeezed Stretch's hand again, making sure he wouldn't walk into anything. The guy was deep in thought again, probably disturbed by those marks on Blue's neck. 

 

_ I warned 'im t'stay away. Squeak's jus’ a horny bastard I guess…  _

 

It didn’t take long for the two to slip inside Stretch’s home, though the second they did Stretch made his way to his room. Red was quick to follow, a firm frown on his face.    
  
“Hey, y’not gonna shut y’self away again, right?”   
  
Stretch paused when he felt a hand grab his jacket. He bowed his head and let out a soft breath before shutting his eyes. He’d been having thoughts here and there on if Edge really was good for his brother.    
  
They seemed so happy but Stretch could always tell small things were different with his brother. Ever since those two had gotten together Blue always covered himself up. He didn’t used to wear a long sleeve shirt beneath his armor but after  _ something _ he just kept that on. And when Stretch invited him time and time again to relax at waterfall with him, he would always ask they do something else.    
  
“... HoneyBun…?”   
  
Stretch snapped out of his thoughts at the absolute worst nickname he’d ever been given, finally looking down to Red. Red had a concerned expression as he tried to coax his lover back over too the couch. As much as he personally loved losing himself in weed and alcohol, now was not the time for that.    
  
“I thought I told you that name was dumb.”   
  
Red grinned at that, finally getting Stretch to budge. When he got Stretch onto the couch he pulled his lover down and forced him to lie his head on Red’s lap. Stretch allowed it, shutting his eyes after a bit.    
  
“... I know y’torn up… Jus’ wanna know what y’torn up about…”   
  
Stretch knew it was a sensitive topic. He knew Red was highly protective of his brother but with what he’d just seen-    
  
“Berry is hurt…” 

 

Red let a breath out through his teeth. 

 

_ I warned that little fucker… _

 

He gently pet down Stretch’s skull and vertibrae, leaning back as he thought over what to say.    
  
“Love bites. Normal stuff in ‘Fell. Wish you’d bite me more, honestly.” 

 

Stretch frowned and shook his head. That didn’t look like love bites. That looked like it could have taken away HP, like it truly hurt, and he knew Blue was too in love to even consider… 

 

“An’ I did warn ‘im t’keep ‘is distance from Edge this time. Gained a lotta LV an’ ‘e does get rough.” 

 

Stretch shut his eyes and curled up ever so slightly on Red’s lap. Red continued to pet down his lover’s skull, even leaning over to give him a soft kiss. 

 

“Jus’ talk t’y’bro an’ see what ‘e ‘as t’say… Edge talks t’me after he calms from his LV. An’...” 

 

Red thought his words over carefully now. He was talking about something his brother entrusted in him, something said out of pure trust.    
  
“... ‘e always feels kinda guilty after. Says Blue tries t’help ‘im… An’, seems like Blue really likes th’ rougher bits. Edge prefers t’be gentle’n shit but Blue seeks ‘im out when ‘e’s settlin’ from LV…” 

 

Stretch didn’t want to hear this. His brother couldn’t be like that, he couldn’t possibly seek out pain. Hell, Red liked it but that was because he was a ‘Fell monster and they both liked making things interesting. Blue was  _ not _ a ‘Fell monster. 

 

“Jus’ talk t’ ‘im… Please… My bro’s good.”    
  
Stretch felt a pang of guilt at that last statement. All of this was accusing Edge of being some violent bastard hellbent on marking Blue on every single bone he had. He sighed out shakily and turned so he could hug his boyfriend awkwardly in the middle. Red guided him up for a proper hug, gently petting down his back.    
  
“... Trust me… an’ trust ‘im… an’ respect y’bro enough t’talk t’im b’fore y’get these damn ideas in y’head.”   
  
Red flicked Stretch on the side of his skull before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Stretch pulled away after a bit and just buried his face in Red’s shoulder. Red guided them to where they were both lying on the couch, Stretch covering him and burying himself in that warm, red, coat.    
  


__________

  
  


Everything had happened so fast, Pup was still frozen in his place. Plum collapsing only to get caught by Asgore. The King from his nightmares walking into the home and gently placing the unconscious skeleton on the couch. Blue rushing over to make sure Plum was alright while simultaneously trying to explain himself, Plum, and what was going on.    
  
Pup let out a shuddering breath as he backed into the kitchen. He couldn’t look at the King. He couldn’t see those horrific coiled horns, those red eyes, the fangs-any of it. He managed to wedge himself between the fridge and the counter, making himself as small as possible. He was trembling now, tears welling up as he thought over what would happen. 

 

His brother was probably dead already. He could still hear Blue babbling on and on and the scent of dust wasn’t filling the air yet. 

 

“And this is one of the damaged monsters…”    
  
Asgore’s voice was rough as per usual, his expression seemingly filled with annoyance. Blue nodded as he continued to try and gently wake Plum up.    
  
“Move. I would like to try something.” 

 

Blue tensed at that. He glanced back at the King and furrowed his brows. The King could see how concerned Blue was, but he knew what he was capable of and he would at least attempt to help this poor monster. 

 

“R-Respectfully, his brother is awake right now so maybe he would be better to look at…?”   
  
Asgore narrowed his eyes at that. Blue shivered when the King raised a hand, though it was gently placed upon Blue’s shoulder. Blue squeaked when he felt a finger softly poke at his neck, the realization finally hitting him he  _ still _ didn’t have his bandanna. 

 

Asgore took his hand back and stood tall, glancing off towards the kitchen. He knew he wasn’t the best socially, hell, all these other monsters couldn’t handle how blunt he was half the time, but he at least wanted the best for his people-for others. 

 

“I will return momentarily.” 

 

With that he began making his way to the kitchen. Blue grit his teeth and quickly looked Plum over, managing to snatch his bandanna back from someone’s death grip. He quickly put it back on and grabbed a blanket to bundle Plum into a tight burrito. He lied the skeleton down and rushed to the kitchen just in time to see Asgore having spotted Pup.    
  
“Come out.” 

 

Asgore’s voice had a tone to it which demanded respect, the deep rumble chilling Pup to the bone. He curled into himself tighter and Asgore readjusted his cloak. So it seemed this monster was far too damaged to even consider coming out.    
  
“Pup, it’s okay. He won’t hurt you. He just wants to help. He helped me.” 

 

Asgore glanced at Blue as he made his way over to the fridge. There was a crack between counter and fridge where he was able to see Pup’s face. It was enough. He knelt down in front of it and gave the softest, most reassuring smile he could muster.    
  
“Pup, he isn’t the bad Asgore you know. I promise.” 

 

Pup shook his head, curling into himself tighter. He was a trembling mess, tears slipping down his cheeks, his hood hiding most everything. Blue reached into the gap and squeaked when he saw golden eyelights shining far too bright. He could feel the magic in the air, Pup’s stress.    
  
Blue quickly took his hand back and swallowed thickly.    
  
“Okay… okay… We’ll leave you alone for now… “

 

Blue stood tall and let out a long sigh, glancing back to the King. He seemed even more agitated now, expression having darkened. Blue had to remind himself someone had a resting grump face before turning away and going through the pantry. He got a jar of peanutbutter and a spoon, setting both down in front of that gap.    
  
“We’re going to be in the livingroom trying to help your brother. Okay?” 

 

Pup tensed at that, head snapping up to lock eyes with Blue. Plum wasn’t dead yet? In an instant Pup disappeared, reappearing in the livingroom. Asgore was able to see the taller skeleton quickly snatch up his brother and hold the burrito closely.    
  
He began walking to the livingroom, Blue trying to rush past him. Asgore stopped him with his trident, Blue going rigid. The weapon disappeared and Blue stood his ground as Asgore approached the damaged brothers.    
  
He stood before the couch, looking from Pup to the unconscious Plum. Pup had wrapped himself around his brother, trembling as he did his best to hold on and protect. Plum remained unconscious, his expression somehow still tense. 

 

“I have been informed of what happened to your world, how another managed to violate it.”   
  
Asgore began, moving to kneel before the two. He rarely ever lowered himself to someone, showing them the deepest of his respects.    
  
Pup couldn’t take his gaze off the King even if he wanted to.    
  
“I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to prevent another instance of this.”

 

Pup tightened his grip on Plum when Asgore moved to hold out a hand towards him. Blue was standing nearby just watching, mouthing to Pup that everything was okay. Pup looked back to Asgore when his hand was a mere inch from his brother.    
  
“D-Don’t…” 

 

Asgore paused, glancing up to Pup.    
  
“It might be a good idea to explain what you want to do…”   
  
Blue piped up. Asgore sighed at that and moved to sit on the ground instead. His knee was beginning to protest the position and he still needed to be somewhat stable for this.    
  
“I intend to look within your souls to find the deepest memories so that I may assist in your healing.” 

 

Asgore held his hand out, palm up to Pup. Pup stared down at it, slowly taking in the sight of sharpened claws and ancient stains of red that would probably never leave those pink paw pads.

 

“Give me your hand.” 

 

Pup held Plum tighter, shivering at the order. He didn’t want to. He had the faintest memory of before the reset, how that Asgore would do just this to ensure that Plum would obey. He felt tears prick in his eyes as he moved to push his unconscious brother somewhat behind himself.    
  
“Papyrus, let me help you.”    
  
Pup kept his knees pulled high, one arm around his brother while the other one remained free. He was more than ready to attack if need be. He was terrified, he didn’t know where to blink to, and he knew they were trapped. 

 

“It’s okay, he did it to me too. I didn’t like it but… it helped me. I was really afraid of what my grey soul means, why I’m different, and he helped me understand it. He can help you.” 

 

Pup had no idea what the heck a grey soul meant but Blue let that happen? And he was trying to comfort them both. Hell, the  _ King _ was sitting on the  _ ground  _ in front of them to look less threatening. He still hand his hand held out, his expression was still borderline anger, but he wasn’t being violent.    
  
“I will allow you time to consider this.”   
  
Asgore slowly stood from his spot on the floor, back popping when he stood his full height. He turned back to Blue and gave him a once over.    
  
“Is he in his room?”   
  
Blue gave a nod and Asgore turned to begin walking upstairs. Blue furrowed his brows before looking back to the two curled up on the couch together. Pup moved back to cuddling his brother close and Plum’s expression had softened ever so slightly.    
  
_ Hopefully Edge isn’t too violent up there... _ _   
_


	18. Chapter 18

Blue felt a bit odd standing in front of the two brothers. Plum was beginning to wake up and Pup was clinging to him like his life depended upon it. He had been shutting his eyes frequently to make sure that everything upstairs was alright and it seemed to be. There wasn’t any yelling, there wasn’t any magic. It was just King Asgore sitting in a computer chair talking with Edge who refused to leave the bed. 

 

“...mmmnnnnh….”    
  
Blue opened his eyes when he heard Plum make a soft sound. Pup held him closer, turning him a bit so he wouldn’t see anything but his brother when he would open his eyes.    
  
“I-It’s ok-kay…” 

 

Plum slowly opened his eyes, staring at the fluff of Pup’s jacket as he slowly came to. He moved to slip his arms around his brother only to freeze at feeling resistance. His eyes widened and he tried to shift again, looking down to see that he truly was restrained.    
  
His gaze snapped up to Pup, the memories flooding back. His expression slowly turned to one of pure anger as he simmered in his bonds.    
  
“Let me go.”    
  
Pup felt as if his soul had a sharp needle weaving its way through to the very center but he refused. He pulled his brother closer and shut his eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh. Plum grit his teeth as he was hugged. He  _ needed _ to teach Pup a lesson. He couldn’t disobey without consequence, he couldn’t  _ betray _ without some sort of disciplinary action taking place.    
  
Plum gasped when his attempt at forming a magic attack met with a harsh constriction around his soul. His eyes widened and fear began to slowly take hold. 

 

Wait.

 

He looked back to see Blue standing there. His bandanna was all too high, he was nervously toying with his fingers, and he seemed mostly unfocused on what was going on in front of them. Plum attempt to do another bout of magic and saw Blue visibly wince.    
  
“I don’t know who the  _ fuck _ you think you are but I want my magic unblocked.  **Now.** ”

 

Blue snapped out of it, gaze focusing on the two in front of himself. 

 

“... What do you want me to do, Pup…?”   
  
Blue’s voice was soft, his focus trying to be more on what was going on upstairs with his lover. Pup swallowed thickly, pulling Plum closer to himself. Plum growled as he was squished, the sting of his brother choosing this sick imposter over himself still far too fresh.    
  
“K… Keep it b-blocked…” 

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Plum stared up at his brother in complete and utter outrage. How  _ dare _ he say such a thing! How dare he go against his own! His breathing began to pick up as his mind raced. Pup was supposed to always be there for him. Pup always  _ was  _ there for him. So why was he suddenly turning against him? Why were his loyalties shifting?   
  
Plum tensed when he felt a trembling hand pet over his cheek. When had he started crying? He turned his head away from the touches, breathing shakily as he tried to control his emotions.    
  
“... W… What did he do t-to help you…?”   
  
Blue blinked at that. Was Pup actually considering it now? 

 

“Well… Nobody trusted me here when I first showed up… Red thought I was evil, Edge liked me though… Red told the King to check me and he looked in my soul. He saw a lot… I saw a lot… I learned what really happened and what didn’t. And he blocked the things that were giving me nightmares…”    
  
Pup swallowed thickly, gently petting down his brother’s back. Plum was getting  _ very _ uneasy now.    
  
“What the hell is he talking about?”    
  
“c… can he..”    
  
Pup shivered as he thought the words over. But they truly were broken. 

 

“f-fix us?”   
  
Plum furrowed his brows. Fix them? What was there to fix?    
  
Blue looked down at the ground and gave a soft shrug. He honestly didn’t know. Asgore tended to do the memory thing to go into his Guardsmen’s souls and make sure they were still capable of the job. He remembered Edge talking about someone getting removed once, that they’d gotten extensive help after to ensure they could return to normal. But the LV limit had been met.

 

Pup glanced up when he heard the door upstairs shut. He was able to see Asgore’s horns from where he sat and had a sinking feeling. Plum went rigid as Asgore came into view, coming down those stairs. His expression had changed and he seemed somewhat tired now.    
  
Blue glanced over and opened his mouth only to shut it. Edge would tell him later.    
  
Asgore walked back to the living room and looked the trio over. Two Sans, one Papyrus. Such a strange combination…    
  
“Edge will be on house rest for the next two weeks. He will retain his position in the Guard though he will not be allowed to gain more than one LV at a time from now on.”    
  
Blue gave a nod, relief flowing through him. House rest was far better than being removed from his title and the guard.    
  
Asgore’s attention turned back to the two brothers and he let out a long sigh.    
  
“f...fix me first…”    
  
Asgore hummed at that, Plum shivering hard at hearing his brother’s words. Pup hugged his brother tightly, murmuring something to him before moving him to rest on the couch beside himself. Pup curled into himself tighter, watching as Asgore kept his gaze glued to the two.    
  
Plum was frozen in place at what his brother had said. This was insanity. This was true insanity and if anyone got into Pup’s head it would be  _ him _ ! Not some weirdo creep that gave him the heebie jeebies!

 

Asgore approached the couch and held out his hand. Pup took in a shuddering breath, hugging his knees tighter to his chest as one hand hesitantly moved out. 

 

“Don’t touch him! I’ll kill you if you touch him-Pup-Stop!” 

 

Asgore glanced to Plum who finally started to struggle. Tears were streaming down his face though the King still felt bones gently slip across his palm. The fingers wrapped around his own, trembling from fear and stress.    
  
“Let him go!”   
  
“P-please be q-quiet, Sans…” 

 

Plum went rigid at that. Pup just called him-but he never!    
  
Asgore let out a long sigh and returned his attention to Pup.    
  
“Blue, keep your alternate from harming us.”    
  
With that he shut his eyes, magic beginning to flow through to Pup’s hand. Pup shut his eyes tightly at the feeling though he was able to keep it away from his soul with little force. It wasn’t prying. It wasn’t forcing itself. It was just there, gently asking for permission.    
  
Plum watched in mute horror as that red magic slipped up his brother’s arm and straight into his soul.    
  
“...no…”    
  
Tears began to slip down his cheeks again as he watched his brother’s head slump into his knees, his body submitting to that invasion of his very being.    
  
Blue moved to sit down beside Plum, making sure that his alternate wouldn’t fall over.    
  
“... I know it looks scary. It is scary, but… he never hurts people. He brings up stuff that hurts, but then he guides you through it and how to deal with it…”   
  
Plum couldn’t stop staring at his brother, watching him breathe evenly and slowly. His soul could be seen glowing through his coat, that red magic gently slipping around and within. It was sickening.    
  
__________

 

In Pup’s memories, Asgore had decided to dive in deep. He went straight to the oldest memories, oldest resets, just to see how these two had once been. All he could see was a happy set of brothers, randomly joking with one another, cooking together, pranking one another.    
  
He shifted to a more recent reset and found a very tired Pup. He was smoking, idly watching a human walk through UnderSwap. They were covered in dust.    
  
A normal memory for a reset. 

 

Then came another one, the one that broke everything.   
  
Asgore could barely control his rage at seeing these memories, of seeing the horrors that befell such innocent monsters. The violation, the destruction, the pure  _ evil _ . He watched as Pup was abused relentlessly, broken and beaten. He could see every single horror that befell Pup and as he went he did his best to soothe the other.    
  
It was all in the past now. Everything that happened, yes it was painful, but he wouldn’t be alone in this anymore. He put emphasis and twisted in memories of the now, of the current world he inhabited. His brother was violent, he was rude and demanding, but he was still there when it counted.    
  
Asgore did his best to ease through the hardest of memories, to unblock what was inhibiting Pup on his free will. He managed to rework some things, knowing it was wrong to do so, but erasing a memory and leaving only a ghost of it to connect the past and mend Pup’s ability to be somewhat more independent. Only time would tell if that actually would work. At least his magic would be unblocked so he would stop limiting himself. 

 

He then moved on to see how the dynamic between the two brothers had shifted from all the resets. It was easy to tell that all of the violation and brainwashing made Plum snap. He turned violent, asserting his dominance though he wouldn’t know the exact reasons why until he got to look into those memories.    
  
In any case, he was able to go through the majority of those memories and block what needed blocking while shifting memories to mend the damage.    
  
__________   
  
Plum could only watched as the minutes ticked by. He could see his brother slumping against himself, relaxing more and more into the invasion until he began to curl back into himself. Plum grit his teeth, knowing it would do serious damage to the both of them if he interrupted this.    
  
Blue had tried talking to him but Plum ignored everything, just watching his brother’s reactions to whatever horrors Asgore was rooting through. He perked up a bit when he saw his brother make a soft sound. Asgore’s magic slipped from around Pup’s soul and slowly crept back into his own hand.

 

Pup’s hand moved to curl back around his knees as he came to. He hid his face into his arms, decently disoriented at having so much magic mucking around with his soul.    
  
“Pup..?”    
  
Plum’s voice was soft, his mind swarming with all that could have happened to his brother. He wasn’t sure if Pup strong enough or even knew how to resist someone prying hard enough to alter one’s very core.    
  
Pup just groaned, slowly moving to peep over at his brother. He took in a shuddering sigh before slowly letting it out. He wasn’t sure what to think of, his mind and memories all fuzzy. He stared his brother down, that fog slowly lifting.    
  


Sometime during all of this, Blue had decided to undo Plum's blanket restraints. This was a major mistake. 

 

In an instant Plum tackled his brother, Pup going rigid. Out of reflex he blinked, taking his brother with him. 

 

Blue stood frozen in his spot, gritting his teeth as he stared at where the two had been. Asgore rubbed at his forehead, having a mild headache from all of that. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Plum had pinned his brother down the moment they exited the void. The air was cold and moist, the familiar glow of crystals lighting their way. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

 

Plum was holding his brother's wrists in a death grip. He was glaring down at him with tears in his eyes, trembling with each breath. 

 

Pup had his eyes shut tightly, head still spinning. Plum grit his teeth, increasing his hold before finally slamming his brother's wrists down and huffing hard. He sat up tall and wiped at his eyes. 

 

“Why would you let them do that?! They messed with your head! I don't know what they did to you!”

 

Pup slowly moved his hands to his face, letting out a soft breath. 

 

“We NEED to get home. Where the fuck did he say that portal was…?”

 

Plum got off his brother and started to pace. He was pissed beyond belief but Pup was alive. He didn't know if his brother was still his brother but he could be helped if need be. 

 

“... M-My head hurts…”

 

Plum paused and turned back to his brother. He gave the area they were in a once over before moving back over to him. He knelt down beside his brother and gently put a hand on his forehead. 

 

“I wonder why…”

 

Plum attempted to use his magic but had a pang of pain hit his soul. It was still blocked. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes hard, focusing on making the largest ensemble of magic he could. 

 

There was an audible crackle in the air as he worked through the pain. He gasped when the magic left his soul, immediately grabbing at his chest and falling forward.

 

One hand remained on his chest while the other kept him from falling, the hand resting on his knee. 

 

Pup stared at his brother as he struggled to regain his breath. Plum's attention soon returned to his brother and Pup quickly looked away, pulling his hood over his face. 

 

Plum narrowed his eyes as his brother curled up on the ground and hid from him. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, at least attempting to control his anger. 

 

“You're really pushing it lately…”

 

He began, beginning to pace beside his brother. Pacing always helped. 

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to protect you if you don't listen to me?”

 

Plum threw his hands in the air. 

 

“You just let them take you! You let that fucker get in your  _ soul _ ! You told that Blue bitch to keep my magic trapped, you gave up, you abandoned me-!”

 

Pup sniffled as he lied on his side, curled tightly into himself now. 

 

“I do everything for you! I cook, I clean, I keep you safe, and you keep trying to kill yourself!”

 

Plum was screaming now, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Is that what you want?!”

 

Pup wanted nothing more than to disappear but he couldn't. 

 

Plum wiped furiously at his face, trying his hardest to compose himself. 

 

“I love you but I can't protect you from yourself.”

 

Pup tensed when he felt a hand on his side. He could feel how absolutely angry his brother was, the pain in him, the confusion. 

 

“... We're going home. I'll tell the Queen one is unsafe. You aren't leaving your room-no. You aren't leaving Undyne's lab until she does a thorough examination.”

 

Plum huffed and shut his eyes, sitting down beside his brother in the dirt. 

 

“I'm not losing you.” 

 

Pup sniffled as he stared blankly at a formation of crystals. 

 

“.... I f-feel like I lost you…”

 

Plum tensed at that. 

 

“Wh-no. I'm here, Pup. I promise. I'm not leaving. I'll… I won't do it again, I won't try to, I-”

 

“You aren't right…”

 

Plum furrowed his brows, putting both hands on his brother's side. What the hell was he talking about? 

 

“... I… I…”

 

Pup was having difficulty finding the words now. Plum gripped at the side of his jacket, leaning down to try to look his brother in the eye. Pup refused. He couldn't look at those insane eyelights. 

 

The memories Asgore rooted through, everything he brought to light and compared and was trying to mend and fix-it just highlighted everything wrong with his brother. 

 

“Pap, look at me.”

 

Pup pulled his hood over his head tighter, trembling as his mind stitched things together. He remembered his magic. He remembered how to make his scythe, how to make the Gaster Blasters, how to do so much. 

 

But he also remembered his brother before being broken. How kind he was, how pure, how their roles had been swapped and mutilated and his brother-

 

Plum tensed at a harsh sob from Pup. He quickly leaned down and hugged his brother, trying to soothe him. 

 

“How can I fix this…? How do I-”

 

Before he could react Pup had turned, grabbing him. Plum went tense as he was snatched into a tight embrace, eyes going wide before shutting tightly at feeling his brother's magic attempt to consume him. 

 

He grit his teeth, trying his best to fight it only to slowly succumb to what Pup had to show him. 

 

__________

  
  


Blue had been freaking out as he thought over where those two could have gone. His soul still ached from Plum ripping himself free, but he didn't care about that right now. Normally HE would go to waterfall but he didn't want to risk it and go to the wrong place. 

 

Asgore had left some time ago with a major headache, as always. Usually he could only look into a few souls a day before the pain grew too much. And looking was a lot different than digging deep and moving things around.

 

Blue finally decided to ask for help from a monster that had grown on him somewhat. He thought it was the stupidest way of calling him but he didn't have a phone and he could hear a pin drop in the ruins all the way from the throne room. 

 

He let out a shaky sigh before making his way upstairs. He had to at least tell Edge what was going on first. He gave the door a soft knock. 

 

“ **What** ?”

 

“Pup and Plum blinked. I'm going to go find them. I'll bring Smokey.”

 

There was silence on the other side of the door for all of five seconds before the door swung open. Edge narrowed his eyes down on Blue who stood his ground, even going so far as to cross his arms. 

 

“If they hurt you…”

 

“They won't.”

 

Blue uncrossed one arm and made a 'come here’ motion with a finger. 

 

Edge growled lowly in annoyance but obeyed, leaning down to get face to face with Blue. Blue wrapped him in a hug and kissed him firmly, shivering when he felt Edge slip his arms around him and pull him close. 

 

Blue pulled from the kiss, Edge running his tongue over his fangs. Blue squeaked when he moved in to bite his neck through his bandanna, gently pushing him away. 

 

Oh how he wanted to be absolutely destroyed again, especially with everyone out of the house, but he had two scared monsters to find. 

 

Edge narrowed his eyes on Blue, never one for these games. 

 

“Later. I promise. I really want to but I have to get them home first.” 

 

Edge huffed and released Blue, moving to stand his full height. 

 

“The longer I wait the less restraint I will have.”

 

Blue winced when the door slammed in his face, shivering hard and stifling a soft moan of  _ need _ . He swallowed thickly and forced his magic to disappear. He hated how easy it was for LV high Edge to turn him on. Why did he like having such a rough boyfriend? 

 

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before walking back downstairs. He made his way to the door and put his shoes back on. 

 

He could feel his face heat up as he stepped outside, embarrassed by doing something so silly. He cupped his hands over his mouth, took in a deep breath, shoved aside his pride and-

 

“ **AWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!** ”

 

He buried his face in his hands, whining to himself in absolute embarrassment. Luckily a multitoned howl made itself known seconds later. 

 

Blue looked up from his hands, face remaining colored as he spotted a black shadow running full speed his way. He could see multiple red eyes as they seemed to glow and fade together, the 'dog’ not slowing down. 

 

Three feet away, on all fours, white fangs and glowing eyes visible, the black mass exploded. A much smaller one slammed into Blue's chest, the small dog yapping up at him. 

 

Blue stumbled back a bit but held Smokey close. In this smaller form Greater Dog's smoke like appearance was replaced with pure black fluff. Little red eyes, the correct number, weren't shifting, and his little teeth could only be seen in playful nips and yips. 

 

“Hi Smokey, I need you to help me track someone-and why aren't you on house rest?”

 

Smokey yipped up at him, exploding into another mass if black. Blue felt himself get picked up and settled on Smokey's back. It was weird how this one spot had the perfect mock hand and foot holds. 

 

Smokey looked back at him and nuzzled down into his cheek, Blue trying to push the smoke like muzzle away with one hand. He was grateful someone had stopped licking him. They would still nip and pin him down but the licking made him sick.

 

“I'll give you scritches after, okay? I need help finding more of me. One smells like peanut butter and the other one looks kinda like me.”

 

Smokey shoved his muzzle back into Blue, taking a deep inhale. He could smell Edge had touched him, he could smell Asgore on him, and then there were some strange scents. Duplicates.

 

Blue pet over Smokey's head as he sniffed, a firm frown on his face. Red had told him exactly how sensitive someone's sense of smell was and he was a bit embarrassed. He shoved that aside when Smokey pulled away and sniffed the air. 

 

With a loud, multitoned howl the beast took off on the hunt. Blue clung hard to that armor, thankful the other had something solid to his being. 

 

From inside Edge let out a sharp huff. If he hadn't taken care of so many Tems, if he'd just let a few others take over…

 

_____

 

Plum had been sitting beside his brother for what felt like hours. His head was down, he was silent, and he was trying to process all of this. 

 

Pup had his knees pulled to his chest, breathing softly as he guilted himself hard. How could he show Plum that? How could he show his brother something that would hurt him so much?! 

 

Plum took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He opened his eyes and looked out over the water, crystals reflecting and glistening over the surface. 

 

“... I didn't know…”

 

Plum began, keeping his gaze off his brother. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner? I…”

 

Plum looked back down at his hands, feeling tears prick his eyes. 

 

“I didn't know I hurt you so much…”

 

And all he had to do was exist to hurt Pup. His eyelights, the scars on his face, those memories, the way things were  _ supposed _ to be. 

 

All those memories false. All of what he knew of growing up, just a lie to merge what he was now with what they once were. He couldn't believe he was like that little Blue bitch but that's what those memories showed. 

 

“... I saw some memories were fuzzy… I guess Asgore did that…”

 

Pup nodded, keeping his face buried in his arms. Plum looked back to him, furrowing his brows. He moved closer and hesitated before wrapping his brother in a gentle embrace. 

 

“I love you…”

 

Pup uncurled from himself to wrap his brother in a warm embrace. Plum wrapped his arms around Pup's neck and buried himself as best he could in his brother. 

 

“Love you too..”

 

Pup's voice was only a whisper. In going through his memories again it clarified so much. Plum was violent and rude but he was still Sans. He was still Pup's precious brother. 

 

“Does it hurt that much looking at me?”

 

Plum began to whisper, fearing that his voice would fail him. 

 

Pup only increased his grip on his brother. Plum shut his eyes, tears beginning to flow freely now. He didn't know how bad Pup had it. The nightmares, the lies, the endless chaos… 

 

And only he could remember it.

 

Pup gently pet down his brother's back, keeping quiet with his own sniffles. 

 

The two remained glued to one another. Plum had so much to process now and Pup… Pup was beating himself up. 

 

Plum's sniffles died down after some time, the smaller of the two just sitting in his brother's lap. Pup kept his gaze on him, brows furrowed as he tried to come to terms with this. 

 

Breaking through the silence came a sound reminiscent of a wild pack of dogs, though every single howl was off. 

 

Pup's attention snapped open and he quickly stood. Plum stood behind him, hesitating before taking his brother's hand and giving a tug. Pup didn't think twice as he followed his brother in a random direction. 

 

Plum knew running was stupid but he didn't know anything about this world other than everything was ridiculously strong. If push came to shove he would fight to protect his brother, though any stray attacks could easily take his life. 

 

As they made their way through the winding caves, that horrific howl seemed to trail after them. Before long, Pup pulled his brother up and held him close. Plum wanted to snap but he hugged his brother around the neck instead, glaring behind them. Pup was faster than him anyways.

 

Plum raised a hand as they passed through a particularly narrow part of the caves. Bones shot up from all walls in a jagged mass, hopefully enough to block off whatever was following them. As Pup rounded a corner, Plum managed to glimpse at something red within the darkness.    
  
“Run faster or blink us, I don’t fucking care where we go!”    
  
Pup could sense his brother making wall after wall behind them, fear beginning to consume him. Normally his brother would stand his ground and fight but running? Maybe it was the Tem thing… 

 

Pup continued running, able to hear something behind them now. A wall of black formed in front of them as a deafening howl rang out. Red eyes and white fangs scattered throughout the mass, Pup skidding to a halt before it.    
  
“BLINK US!”   
  
Plum clung to his brother at seeing whatever was chasing them round a corner. Thankfully he didn’t see it for long, the coldness of the void consuming them.    
  
He opened his eyes when, instead of cold, something warm surrounded them. His vision was fuzzy for a few moments before he furrowed his brows. Pup swallowed thickly, trembling in place as he hugged his brother tighter.    
  
“Oh, hello again.”    
  
Plum snapped his attention towards a bunny like monster. Pup looked over to her and slowly put his brother down. 

 

The monster moved over to the front desk and moved a hand to her chin. Yes, they definitely looked like brothers.    
  
Pup took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He needed to calm down. They needed to hide-to think. Maybe Blue would find them and bring them home. He just wasn’t going back to that house anytime soon.    
  
“Is this your brother? I’m glad to see they’re okay.”   
  
Plum raised a brow. When the hell did Pup meet a monster here? And this one seemed nice? Wasn’t everything here supposed to be vicious and mean? Or was it just the Tems?

 

“M… Mrs.Bun, may we stay the night?”   
  
Plum glanced up at his brother. Did he truly trust this monster?    
  
The monster gave a warm smile, even if she was showing off sharpened teeth.   
  
“Of course. Same room you had before.”    
  
Pup nodded and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Plum gave him an odd look but allowed himself to be guided along. Pup took the key from the nice lady before continuing on his way. Plum didn’t know where they were but he could guess it was similar to that old turtle man with the hotel back home. 

 

Once they were inside, Plum went straight to the bed and sat down. He tossed his boots off and crossed his arms, mind going back to what they truly needed to discuss. 

 

“Pup, are we safe here?” 

 

Pup furrowed his brows, making sure the door was locked. He gave the smallest of shrugs before moving back over to the bed. He took off his own shoes and lied down beside his brother. He kept his face buried in the sheets, his feet hanging off the end of the bed.    
  
Plum sighed and shook his head, moving closer to his brother. As angry as he was over Pup’s actions, his suicidal tendencies, his addictions, his  _ everything _ , he still needed to care for the other. And now that he had some insight into what was going on constantly in Pup’s mind… 

 

“... We have a lot to talk about..."


	20. Chapter 20

Blue was nearly thrown off of Smokey when the dog came to a screaming halt. He sniffed the air, having busted through all of those bone attacks without a care in the world. He sniffed hard at the air, growling to himself as he tried to pick up the scent again.    
  
“At least they’re alive… and I saw Pup holding Plum…”    
  
Maybe they’d made up? He wouldn’t have time to think that over when another deafening howl came from Smokey’s throat. Blue shivered at the sound, gripping that armor hard as they regained the hunt.    
  
Blue kept his face somewhat close to Smokey’s armor, watching as the scenery passed beside them. He wanted to make sure Pup and Plum were okay, that Pup wasn’t getting hurt by his brother. He needed to know what was going on between those two and make sure that the brothers were safe. At least Plum was stronger than he thought. 

 

__________

 

“...So all that stuff you showed me really happened…”    
  
Plum’s voice was the softest it had been in quite some time. He was partially laying on his brother, eyes closed as he did his best to keep him calm. Pup wasn’t blinking anywhere without him after all. 

 

“mm…”

 

“... I’m sorry I hurt you… I don’t know why I did it… Maybe it was to escape-we did escape? But… we got caught… and they hurt us more…”

 

Pup let out a shuddering sigh and Plum gave him a soft squeeze.    
  
“But we reset and everything is good now? I won’t hurt you and our home is a little meaner but… no one wants to hurt you.”

 

Pup whined and moved his hands to his head. Plum squeezed him and shut his eyes, forcing healing magic onto his brother. That should soothe him, right? 

 

“I don't know how to help you-I can't change who I am. I don't want to be like that weak little bitch, and I'm never going to be that way.”

 

He huffed and gripped his brother's coat tighter. 

 

“I can't. I won't let anyone hurt us ever again.” 

 

Pup took in a long, shuddering breath as he moved to turn over. Plum moved back a bit so Pup could get onto his back. Pup's face was still wet but he finally managed to look his brother in the eyes. Those wild eyelights… 

 

“So stop trying to hurt yourself, stop trying to hurt me, and listen to me.” 

 

Pup furrowed his brows, gaze slowly moving away as he pulled his hood tighter around his face. 

 

“... We should go back…”

 

Plum huffed at that. 

 

“Go back  _ where _ ? To those bastards? I still need to get you checked out by Undyne.”

 

Pup peeped out of the fluff, giving his brother a pleading expression. Blue hadn't done anything wrong. He was dumb like Red said, but he meant well. And he was positive Blue wouldn't hurt them. 

 

“Please…”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes, moving in close to get face to face with his brother. Pup held his breath but he refused to budge in his spot. Pup's pleading expression remained and Plum could feel his agitation returning.

 

He grit his teeth and leaned back, letting out a hiss through his teeth. 

 

“Fine. Blink us.”

 

Plum grabbed his brother's hand and refused to look at him. Pup slowly let out his breath and shut his eyes, focusing on blinking back into Edge's house. 

 

__________

 

“Even if they were here, I can't tell you without a warrant.”

 

Mrs. Bun was standing at the front desk with her arms crossed, a Stern expression on her face. Blue had been trying to get the information for five minutes now and Smokey kept staring at the stairs. 

 

“But we need to find them…! I have to send them home before they get hurt.”

 

Blue was begging at this point though a hand on his shoulder had his attention shift. He looked up at Smokey who seemed to have deflated. 

 

“.... They blinked again, didn't they?”

 

Blue shut his eyes, only able to see Mrs.Bun and her munchkin in the building along with a few stray souls. No skeletons here… 

 

Smokey huffed and looked down to Blue. He booped his friend on the cheek and got a gentle head scritch in return.    
  
“We’ll find them eventually…”    
  
Smokey pulled away and gave a small nod to Mrs.Bun before turning to leave. Blue followed after him, hopping up to cling to that hold on Smokey’s armor before they could make it outside. Smokey took in a deep inhale the door opened, eyes closing as he shut the door behind himself.    
  
Strange…    
  
Smokey began a brisk pace back towards Edge’s home, giving the air soft sniffs as he went.  Blue had shut his eyes and buried his face in his friend’s armor. As much as he wanted to believe he could help them that hope was beginning to slip. The two were so skittish and they just kept running away.    
  
___________

  
  


Edge had heard the distinct sound of someone exiting the void and let out a long sigh. It was either his brother or one of those new pests. And, as much as he loathed the idea of leaving his room at the moment, he had to check.    
  
He made his way to the door, pausing to make sure he had clothes on, before opening it.    
  
Downstairs, Pup was on the couch with his brother cuddled up at his side. Pup’s attention shifted upstairs at the click of a door shutting, eyes going wide at seeing Edge glaring down at them. Plum could feel his brother tense and glanced at his face before looking to where he was stuck staring.    
  
Plum swallowed thickly, his grip on Pup’s jacket increasing enough to nearly tear the fabric.    
  
Edge moved to the balcony, crossing his arms on it and leaning forward. They were terrified of him.    
  
_ They should be. _ __   
__   
Edge shoved that thought aside, never one to feed into those intrusive thoughts. He knew who he was and as fun as it was to scare others, it was mostly in jest. This would be cruelty.    
  
“Blue has been looking for you.”    
  
Plum slowly turned his fear into anger, taking in a shuddering breath. He would defend his brother with his life if this creep dared to try anything.

 

Both brothers had a cold chill run down their spines when Edge’s fangs turned into a smirk. He seemed to relax even more on the balcony, idly watching the two.    
  
“Happen to see or hear a hell hound?”   
  
Pup pulled his brother closer to his side, Plum more than ready to attack this creep.    
  
“That was Greater Dog. My brother and Blue call him ‘Smokey’. He was helping Blue search for you-”   
  
Edge chuckled a bit at hearing a howl from outside. Both brothers snapped their attention to the door as it opened, a black smoke encasing the armored hand that pushed it open.    
  
Pup was ready to blink them again if need be but the sight of Blue walking in before the rest of that beast had him relaxing ever so slightly.    
  
Edge watched in amused silence as Blue spotted the two and rushed over. He began babbling at them, the words lost to the LV high monster. All he could think about was slipping his arms around that little body, pulling him close, making him scream for more.    
  
“-so sorry, I’ll take you home, I didn’t mean for all this to happen-!”    
  
Plum’s expression of surprise turned to one of agitation. He gave a quick glance to the creep upstairs giving Blue bedroom eyes before his attention returned to his alternate.    
  
“If anything is wrong with my brother, if  _ anything _ happened to him, I’ll kill you.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows at that, Edge seeming to comprehend a word upstairs. It took a few seconds for him to process the threat, those bedroom eyes shifting to pure protective rage.    
  
“But nothing happened to him…! Asgore helped him, I promise, ask him how he feels…”   
  
Blue trailed off a bit when he picked up on someone’s unbridled rage upstairs. He swallowed thickly and gave the two an awkward little smile, holding out his hand.    
  
“Can you blink us to Waterfall? Please?”    
  
He tried to keep his voice calm but there was a tone of urgency there. A quick glance upstairs had Pup snatching Blue’s hand to blink all three of them to Waterfall.    
  
Smokey’s ears perked up at seeing the trio disappear. He sniffed the air, picking up on where they went but he moved to the couch instead.    
  
“Greater.”    
  
Smokey looked up when Edge spoke, giving his head a little tilt.   
  
“Watch them for me. If either of them hurts Blue…”    
  
Watch them for him? Oh! Right, Edge was on rest for the next couple of weeks. Greater yipped at him and stood tall. He banged a fist over his chest in a salute before making his way to the door.    
  
“And Greater.”   
  
Smokey paused and looked back at him.    
  
“... Thank you…”    
  
Smokey lowered one ear in confusion before it perked back up and he gave another yip. He slipped out the home and Edge made his way downstairs. He needed to do something to get his mind off of this… 

 

__________   
  
Before Blue could release Pup’s hand, Plum forced his soul blue and slammed him against a nearby cave wall. Blue yelped at the feeling, eyes slowly opening as Plum stomped over to him. He paused mere inches from his suspended duplicate, a clawed glove moving up to poke him between the eyes.    
  
“Block my magic again, try to kill me again, keep any information from me again…”    
  
“Sans, L-”   
  
“ _ SIR” _

 

Pup swallowed thickly.    
  
“L-Let him go…”    
  
Plum rolled his eyes at that and lowered his hand. His other hand remained in a fist, which he raised ever so slightly to draw Blue off the wall.    
  
“I never tried to kill you!”    
  
Plum got an even more annoyed expression. Blue was shoved back into the wall, though he didn’t yell out in pain. He just grit his teeth and let it happen.    
  
“So what was all of that blocking my magic? Tying me up? Making me watch that bastard violate my brother’s soul?!”    
  
Blue was slung down onto the ground now, just barely keeping his face from smashing into the dirt. He moved to look up at Plum, brows furrowed.    
  
“You were too violent, I did it to keep everyone safe. If you hurt me again, I’m fighting back.”    
  
Plum grit his teeth at that. He gave Blue a quick check and found that his HP had been taken out a fourth. It should’ve been way more than that.    
  
“Sir, please.. let him bring us home.”    
  
Plum growled lowly. Even if the stuttering had stopped, he was still behaving like a pest. He glared down at Blue, wanting so badly to sling this bitch across every surface in Waterfall, to break every single bone of his body.    
  
“Please…”    
  
Blue shut his eyes when he felt himself jolted up, though he landed on his feet this time. Plum grabbed the front of his shirt and slung him forward, so tired of all of this.    
  
“Find it fast or fuck off.”    
  
Blue regained himself and huffed. He hated being manhandled. He  _ hated _ being treated like this. He glanced back at the two. Plum was seething with rage but Pup looked almost apologetic. He turned back to the caves and started walking, crossing his arms.    
  
“Thanks for talking some sense into him, Pup.”    
  
Plum balled his fists at that. The hell was that supposed to mean?! Blue took in a long breath before slowly letting it out. He had to calm down. He needed to find peace or he was going to punch this guy in the face and break every single tooth out of his mouth.    
  
“He… gets very protective…”    
  
Plum glanced up at his brother. What the hell did he think he was doing?    
  
“Mine does too… I used to hide everything from him so I could try and live my life.”    
  
Plum crossed his arms as the two had their little conversation. He wasn’t in favor of it but he would allow Pup to fill the silence with this nonsense. 

 

“... He would go through all my stuff, try to keep me in the house… I’m still trying to learn to trust him again.”    
  
Pup let out a soft sigh and looked down to Plum. Plum caught his brother’s gaze and quickly looked away. He knew he’d been controlling but there was a reason for it. Pup had  _ one _ HP! What was he supposed to do? And he was always so skittish… 

 

“... Sir… protects me…”    
  
Blue huffed at that. Yeah, protects him by threatening him and scaring the shit out of him.    
  
“Then why did he try to take the squeaky thing?”

 

Pup’s hands moved to pull on his drawstrings instead of answering. Plum glanced up at Pup before looking back over to Blue. Maybe he did overreact but he absolutely  _ hated _ those damn things.    
  
“I don’t like them.”    
  
“... So anything you don’t like he can’t do?”

 

Plum narrowed his eyes. Pup let out a shuddering breath, bowing his head. He could tell Plum was getting angry and that Blue was either trying to shine some light on this or piss Plum off. Either way Pup didn't see this ending on a positive note. 

 

“It gives me a headache. That sound. So I forbid it.”

 

Plum stated firmly. Pup gave him a soft expression. He never knew that… 

 

“Did you ever explain that?”

 

“No. I don't have to explain shit.”

 

Pup mumbled something and Plum glared up at him. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Pup shivered as the attention turned to him. He didn't want to rile his brother up but it couldn't get much worse than this. 

 

“I l-like having… having a reason for something…”

 

Plum grit his teeth, stopping in his tracks when Blue did. He turned back to the two brothers and held out his hands. 

 

“... Can I stay to talk to you?”

 

Blue was looking right at Plum. Plum glared at him but took Blue's hand in a death grip. Pup hesitantly took Blue's other one, still hiding himself. 

 

“Only if I can punch you.” 

 

Blue got an annoyed expression. 

 

“You hit me, I hit back.”

 

With that he stepped through the portal, dragging the two brothers with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: should I leave the EdgeBerry fun times to separate fics or are they fine shoved into this here?
> 
> Just curious.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they were through the portal, Plum didn't hesitate in taking a swing at Blue. Blue managed to catch his duplicate's fist, giving him an annoyed expression.

 

“I've been nice. I'm trying to stay nice. You are making me _very_ angry.”

 

Blue released the other's fist and looked up at Pup. Pup was shivering in his spot again, keeping his gaze down.

 

Plum growled lowly at Blue. He rubbed over his fist before snatching Pup's coat and giving him a yank.

 

“The baby bitch has claws. Oh no. I'm so fucking scared.”

 

Plum rolled his eyes as he pulled his brother along. Blue balled his fists and grit his teeth. There was only so much of this he could take and he wasn't too sure how long he would last if this kept up.

 

Pup glanced back to Blue, one of his fingers giving a small “come here” motion as he continued to hold his drawstrings. Blue's expression deflated and he let out a long breath. Fine. He would follow. If Pup wanted it, he would.

 

As the trio walked, Blue trailing behind them a few steps, Plum decided to take out his phone. He gave it a confused look at the time stamp before calling up Undyne. There was no way in hell it was noon the same day. They were gone far longer than that.

 

“I'm coming over with Pup-”

 

Plum had to pause when the poor fish monster began to panic on him, asking if Pup had taken pills again or anything of the sort. Pup's gaze lowered at that faint yelling. He knew he'd done bad before…

 

“He's fine. I think he is. Some bastard shared magic with him and messed with his soul. Can you make sure he isn't broken?”

 

Pup shivered at the grin he saw cross his brother's fangs. Plum glanced up to Pup, giving him a once over.

 

“Thanks. We're coming over now.”

 

Blue had his arms crossed as he followed them. By the time they got to Hotland Plum finally realized that Blue was still trailing them. He scoffed at the other, glancing up at Pup when he heard his brother cough.

 

“Go get some water.”

 

Plum spoke bluntly, pausing when they got near that life saving water dispenser. Pup didn't hesitate in walking over and picking up one of the paper cups. He filled it with water and downed it, Plum glancing over to Blue.

 

“The heat bothers him.”

 

He stated, watching as Pup walked back over. Plum gave him a little pat on the back and continued walking, Blue having mixed feelings.

 

It was clear Plum cared but he was going about it all wrong. Hopefully he could convince him to go back to UnderFell and get fixed too.

 

When they got to Undyne's lab, Plum knocked loudly. The door slipped open and the AC slammed them in the face.

 

Blue followed after the two as they went inside, Undyne standing near one of her monitoring systems. She looked nervous but there was something different about this Undyne, unlike his own. She looked like she could bite.

 

“S-Sans, what h-happened to him th-this time?”

 

Plum let out a long sigh, taking control of Blue's soul to shove him forward. Blue stumbled before glaring back at Plum. He could feel his patience slipping again.

 

“This bastard has been bringing my brother to those alternate realities. An Asgore decided to get in Pup's soul and root around.”

 

“He was helping, he unblocked magic!”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Plum snapped before looking back to Undyne.

 

“Remember when I had you look his soul over last time? That big machine?”

 

Undyne gave a small nod. A somewhat painful procedure but it allowed everyone to see exactly was going on in that soul. She couldn't see images or memories but she could see timelines of pain and broken bits of Pup's soul. It was saddening.

 

Blue could see Pup curl into himself when that was brought up. He didn't like this.

 

“If this bitch is right, there should be a lot less red and white. Think you can test him?”

 

“S-Sir, please…”

 

Pup's voice was filled with fear. Plum just gave him a side glare.

 

“It's for your own good.”

 

Undyne looked down at her gloved hands and took in a long breath. She slowly let it out and turned to go towards her lab. She removed her glove and placed a hand on a scanner, the door sliding open.

 

“F-Follow me…”

 

Blue watched as Plum grabbed his brother's arm to guide him along. Pup was shaking now, absolutely terrified. The last time he'd done this it lasted all of twenty minutes but he relived everything. Every single memory, every reset, every tiny detail of absolute hell.

 

They eventually got to a large room with a device large enough to cover one's entire chest. There were also restraints on the bed below but Undyne moved them to a smaller room.

 

“I-I made it b-better…”

 

She walked over to a new table and picked up a pillow with wires coming off of one side. She pulled it close to her chest and gave Pup a soft smile.

 

“F-For comfort…”

 

Blue was still staring back into that other room. So Pup had been strapped down and alone? Maybe he was alone, Blue didn't know, but that was pure cruelty.

 

“On the bed.”

 

Plum ordered. Pup didn't move.

 

“Pup, get on the fucking bed. Hug the goddamn pillow. I'll be right here.”

 

Pup swallowed thickly, pulling on his hood tighter. He fell to his knees when an alarm went off, Undyne quickly moving to silence it.

 

Blue rushed over to help but was shoved back by an enraged Plum. Plum grabbed his brother's hood and pulled it back, forcing him to look into those wild eyelights.

 

“You know you can't blink here! And you're not running away from this.”

 

Plum looked over to Undyne.

 

“If you have to strap him down I'll help.”

 

Pup quickly shook his head, tears welling up. He pulled his hood back on and wrapped his arms around his brother.

 

“P-Please, don't m-make me do th-this…!”

 

Plum huffed, slowly wrapping his arms around his brother. He glared to Blue who was frozen in place from all of this.

 

“Just hug the fucking pillow.”

 

__________

 

“Sans returned with his brother.”

 

Alphys reported, kneeling before her Queen. Toriel looked the Guardsmen over before letting out a soft sigh of relief. If Sans was still alive, if Pup was alive, their world may survive.

 

“Is Dr.Undyne any closer to blocking off the alternate realities?”

 

Alphys frowned, keeping her head bowed.

 

“No, my Queen. We still haven't found the portals. There are no signatures-we believe that mimic of our Sans holds the key to blocking the realities…”

 

Toriel hummed at that, standing from her throne.

 

“Did Sans and Papyrus return with the mimic?”

 

Alphys looked up to her Queen.

 

“Yes, and last I saw they were all going to Dr. Undyne's lab.”

 

Toriel had a plan formulating. It was risky, but she was positive it could work.

 

“Bring the mimic to me. Have our best Guardsmen hide within my throne room. I have questions for this Sans…”

 

Alphys slowly stood and put a fist over her chest, bowing her head. She then stood tall.

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

With that Alphys exited the throne room.

 

_________

 

Pup had managed to get on the bed after more coaxing. He curled up on his side with the pillow, eyes shut tightly as he trembled. Plum was sitting on the bed beside him, idly petting down his side.

 

“How… how did you block him blinking…?”

 

Undyne hummed as she looked up from a control panel. She'd ushered Blue to come with her seeing as this was something the two brothers needed to do together.

 

“H-He disappears i-into the v-void… I r-researched him a-and found c-certain things d-don't follow… i-if he touches th-them, he c-can't disap-pear.”

 

Blue gave a small nod, watching on the monitor as Pup seemed to be lulled into a deep sleep. Plum curled up beside his brother, an arm wrapped around him to comfort as best he could.

 

“What doesn't let him blink?”

 

Undyne opened her mouth before shutting it. He didn't need to know that.

 

Blue noticed the lack of an answer and frowned, deciding to look at a different screen. It was filled with colors, every single one bright.

 

“... Does he hurt his brother?”

 

Undyne frowned at that, staring down at a dial beneath her fingers.

 

“... N-Not ph-physically”

 

Blue furrowed his brows at that response. She glanced over to him before slowly turning the dial beneath her hand.

 

“S-Sans is rude a-a-and blunt and v-violent. H-He dem-mands control and r-respect. S-So he… g-gets it f-from his b-brother…”

 

Blue felt even worse now about those two. They were so broken and Plum was just making everything worse.

 

“B-But his s-soul was m-more bro-oken than Papyrus's…”

 

Blue perked up at that. He looked to a screen as Undyne began fiddling about with some older files. There was a timeline on screen now, a single line with different hues. A key was on the side and it seemed that whites and reds were the worst.

 

“S-See all th-this red…?”

 

She asked, motioning to something in the middle but closer to the end of a timeline. The line was speckled with yellows but a bright red hue consumed it. It eventually faded down into a sickly greenish yellow. Blue focused on the bits of white here and there but the answer key didn't have a name for that other than “bad”.

 

Undyne allowed Blue to stare for a while longer before another one popped up. His eyes went wide at the massive color shift. Everything in the beginning had been a bright green speckled in blues here and there. And at the same time as the other, that red began.

 

But there was a problem. Laced within this red was a black. Every single black had a bright flash of white before it until more red mixed in with yellow consumed it. The colors began to shift after time, the reds being dotted with green. It was an odd swirl of, what he could guess was, trauma and happiness.

 

The colors shifted more until it was another flash of black. After this flash the hue remained that twisted green and red. There were speckles of yellow here and there but mostly that nasty swirl.

 

Blue couldn't take his eyes off of it, trying to figure out exactly what happened here. And he began to wonder what his own would look like. But these monsters didn't have his trust yet and being unconscious anywhere around Plum could mean death.

 

Undyne jumped when she heard someone knock on the door frame, turning around to face them. She sighed out in relief at seeing Alphys, giving her a small wave.

 

Alphys didn't hesitate to step forward, wrap an arm around Undyne, and lean in for a kiss. She pulled away with a chuckle, watching as her girlfriend exploded in a blush.

 

Alphys then looked out at one of the screens, annoyance taking over.

 

_If he got rid of that weakling everything would be a lot better for him…_

 

Her attention turned back to Blue who was still partially taking in those screens.

 

“Other Sans-”

 

“Blue.”

 

Alphys crossed her arms.

 

“ _Blue_. The Queen wants to speak with you.”

 

Blue looked up at Alphys then down at his hands. He really wanted to stay here and talk to Plum, but if the Queen wanted to talk…

 

“Can you take me to her, please?”

 

Alphys nodded and uncrossed her arms. She glanced back to Undyne before sighing at the sight on screen. Stupid weakling…

 

__________

 


	22. Chapter 22

Blue was giving Alphys little glances as they walked. She looked just like his own but there was something off about her. There was something off about everyone here.

 

It made sense they were all a bit more hardened to this world, but it was still a bit unsettling. 

 

“... Alphys…?”

 

Alphys glanced down at him, an annoyed expression on her face. She looked like how she did when Blue would do the same mistake twice. 

 

“What?”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands. 

 

“... Why does the Queen want to see me?”

 

Alphys huffed and returned her attention to their path. She entered an elevator and waited for Blue to step inside. 

 

“She will tell you when you speak with her.”

 

Blue frowned at that, beginning to play with his fingers. Alphys could catch herself glancing down at him only to look away when she was caught. 

 

Once the elevator stopped Blue glanced back up at Alphys who was quick to look away again. 

 

“... I know it's weird seeing another Sans. You can stare if you want… just don't hurt me.”

 

Alphys raised a brow at that. She couldn't resist the temptation to check him as they walked, Blue shivering at the feeling. 

 

Alphys crossed her arms as they continued on their way, passing multiple monsters who would stare to their heart's content. 

 

In the next elevator, Alphys spoke up. 

 

“Who'd you fight?”

 

Blue shook his head and balled his fists. 

 

“I didn't fight anyone.”

 

Now that was a tone she was used to. She knelt down beside him, her expression still agitated though Blue didn't know how to read her yet. 

 

“Losing HP usually means a fight.”

 

Blue huffed and glared at the ground. 

 

“I didn't fight back. I didn't want to. I'm trying to make peace and he keeps trying to fight me.”

 

Alphys grinned a bit at that. So Plum was being a bully like usual. Why wasn't she surprised? 

 

“How did he take your HP?”

 

Blue crossed his arms and kept glaring at the ground. He opened his mouth to speak when the elevator went dark. He squeaked when a golden axe was thrust at his throat, another one used to illuminate the darkened elevator. 

 

“Great, another power outage…”

 

Blue shivered when the blade was removed from his neck. Alphys huffed and made one blade disappear, removing her phone. She slammed it on the ground when she didn't get a signal, Blue taking a few steps away. 

 

“How do you get power outages? Isn't your home fueled by the Core?”

 

Alphys forced a few fangs to float throughout the elevator to illuminate them. As much as she wanted to obliterate the elevator and escape the Queen had forbid her from doing it. The last time caused more than enough damage. 

 

“Yeah, but this black stuff takes away some of the power. It must be growing again…”

 

Blue furrowed his brows at that. Black stuff consuming energy? That didn't sound safe in the slightest. 

 

Alphys looked back to Blue, deciding to sit down on her unspoken side of the elevator. Blue followed suit on his. 

 

“So, tell me what happened with you two.”

 

Blue crossed his arms and looked up at the magic within the elevator. 

 

“... UnderFell's Asgore wanted to help them so he went into Pup's soul and did some fixing… They ran away, Pup stopped stuttering, Asgore said he unblocked Pup's magic… But I had Plum tied up in a blanket and Pup didn't want him to have hismagicsoIkeptitblockedandthenwhenhegotitbackhesmashedmeagainstalotof-”

 

He took a breath.

 

“Stuff.”

 

Alphys could only stare at this little monster. She gave him another check and he frowned, deciding to light up the elevator a bit more. A few bones formed above them, glowing gently blue to counter that golden hue. 

 

“... How do you block magic? Sans never taught me.”

 

Blue frowned at that. He looked down at his hands and shut his eyes. Wow they were close to the next floor. He could barely see a few monsters huddling together in what he could guess was darkness. 

 

“He can show you when you're ready…”

 

Alphys huffed at that. 

 

“Can you tell me more about that black stuff?”

 

“Undyne says it isn't dangerous. It just absorbs a lot of energy. We tried blowing it up but that didn't work.” 

 

Blue pulled his knees to his chest, opening his eyes a bit to stare blankly at a wall. 

 

“Okay…”

 

Alphys was beginning to get a bit of an uneasy feeling from this Sans mimic. There was a sudden shift in magic and a chill followed it. She glanced up at the blue bones as they were sucked of hue. 

 

“The hell are you doing?”

 

Blue glanced over at her, his eyelights a deep grey now. In the darkness the elevator began to slowly rise, magic having formed beneath it to guide it up. 

 

Alphys braced herself against the wall, eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what this skeleton was doing. And then the elevator stopped and there was a screeching sound at the door. 

 

She jumped back when something jammed through the opening, fingers forcing their way inside. They began to spread the doors open, the power finally flicking back on.

 

The doors opened to reveal two large hands, each one having a hole at the palm. The hands faded away as the elevator gave a loud ding, that magic going away. 

 

Blue's magic remained grey as he stood from his spot. It would probably be best to have muted emotions for a while. He was just so angry, he didn't want to say anything stupid. 

 

Alphys couldn't take her eyes off of him, the teeth moving to point at and surround him. 

 

“What did you just do?! Why is your magic grey?!”

 

Blue looked over at her and gave a small shake of his head. 

 

“I wanted to leave the elevator so I started using different magic… my magic is grey because I hurt a lot of people in another life.”

 

With that he looked up at one of the fangs pointed his direction. 

 

“Please don't make me fight…”

 

__________

 

Back in Undyne's lab, Pup had finally been released from that soul searching. He was now clinging to his brother, burying his face in the smaller skeleton's chest. Plum was gently stroking down his back, doing his best to soothe away the pain. 

 

He glanced up when Undyne began to walk over with a tablet. She paused before the two and offered out the display for Plum to see. 

 

He narrowed his eyes on it, going from the image he could faintly remember to the new one. There seemed to be a new color in all of this now. Lacing everything together now was a thin orange strand. The strand seemed to jump and connect from point to point in Pup's timeline, even going so far as to skip certain areas.

 

Plum continued to stare at it, finally picking up on where the strand kept jumping to. Why was it going to the greens and blues of the past?

 

“I-It looks m-manually s-strung tog-gether now…”

 

Undyne began, starting to point over certain spots on the string. 

 

“Th-These colors are l-less int-tense now…”

 

Plum took the pad to examine for himself. He would go back and forth between the two images, a firm frown on his face. 

 

“... So, in your opinion, did this help him?”

 

Undyne took the pad back and looked Pup over. He was still skittish, still in so much pain, but this timeline, the hues.. 

 

“Yes.”

 

__________

 

Alphys was very uneasy with her escort now. She’d demanded answers for what Blue was doing and what he had done and the skeleton gave her whatever information she wanted. She honestly couldn’t believe someone could have their soul turn black with a reset sending it to a grey hue along with a new outlook at life but stranger things had happened… 

 

Blue physically relaxed when the weapons in the air faded away, Alphys deciding that their Queen would be the one to deal with this one.    
  
“... I’m sorry…”    
  
Blue said softly, keeping his head down now. He didn’t like the chill nor the coldness of his emotions while he was using this grey magic but it was always a break from his emotions. And he needed a break. 

 

“For what? What did you do?” 

 

Alphys was ready to end this monster if he did anything else that made her uneasy. He was still a threat.    
  
“I keep messing everything up. I don’t want to feel right now so… I’m grey.”

 

Alphys raised a brow. They’d been talking just outside the elevator for half an hour now. She was curious and cautious of this mimic. Plum was explosive and volatile so it made sense for this little guy to be as well, but he just wasn’t. Every single threat, everything, it was just met with a soft plea for peace and Blue ultimately shutting off his emotions with some sick magic trick.    
  
She gave Blue a check and frowned at seeing his stats had actually changed. Surprisingly his defense skyrocketed while his attack remained the same. She was expecting an attack increase but it seemed someone was just trying to keep themselves alive. 

 

Alphys, as much as she wanted to just toss this monster into the core and be done with this mayhem, couldn’t shake away the feeling that she should do something. And so she knelt down beside him, giving him a quick once over. He really did look tired in the face, darkness on the bone around his eyesockets…    
  
“You do this a lot?”    
  
Blue looked over to her then back to his fingers.    
  
“The magic or…?”   
  
Alphys rolled her eyes.    
  
“The magic.”    
  
Blue frowned at that. He shut his eyes, his view of souls increasing tenfold. He could now see a floor above and a floor below, though it wasn’t very clear. He could only tell numbers.    
  
“I try to practice with it, but it makes me feel cold and numb. I already felt bad and… not feeling anything feels better than what I felt before.”    
  
Alphys’ frown grew and she hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at her, giving her a confused expression.    
  
“Can you go back to blue magic? Hiding from your emotions isn’t healthy-we can spar if you need to get your anger out.”    
  
Blue looked back down at his hands and slowly shut his eyes. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, focusing hard on his magic. He tried to find something warm within himself, something to pull him out of the numb, but it was difficult.    
  
“...I feel too bad to.”    
  
He finally said, gently putting a hand on the one resting on his shoulder.    
  
“But thank you for caring.”    
  
Alphys gave his shoulder a squeeze and slowly stood, taking her hand back. So this happy little bundle of energy had finally gotten his breaking point. She didn’t understand the grey magic but if it numbed Blue’s emotions it had to be something depression related. She’d ask Undyne later. 

 

“Can you still talk with Queen Toriel?”    
  
Blue gave a nod, a shadow of a smile crossing his face before it faded away. He would be fine. He would answer whatever questions she wanted, whatever requests she had.    
  
Alphys sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder before going back to leading the way. Blue followed, keeping his head down so he wouldn’t scare anyone. After a bit he shut his eyes, deciding to follow Alphys blindly on their walk. He had so much on his mind, so many fears, but at least he could pick through them without too much pain.    
  
_ Hopefully Edge is okay with cuddling tonight… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressed Blue is depressed...


	23. Chapter 23

Alphys came to a halt when she got to the throne room. She glanced back to Blue before letting out a long sigh. She hesitated before opening the doors, knowing there were at least twenty guardsmen hidden throughout the room.    
  
Blue could see them even before the doors opened but he didn’t respond. It made sense for security to be tight around her, especially with an outsider coming to visit. He followed Alphys as she walked to the throne, kneeling as she did.    
  
Toriel looked the two over, noticing something.. off almost immediately with the mimic.    
  
“Stand.”    
  
Both Alphys and Blue stood, Blue finally opening his eyes to look at the Queen. Her eyes widened slightly at the hue shift, Alphys moving to her side to protect as need be. Blue suddenly felt very alone with everyone watching him.    
  
“Your magic has changed since the last time we spoke.”    
  
Blue frowned at that, lowering his gaze.    
  
“I haven’t been having a good day and using this magic makes my emotions dulled so I’m using it to feel better.”    
  
Toriel hummed at that, a hand moving to her chin in thought. She hadn’t really seen grey magic before. She made a ‘come here’ motion with her finger towards Alphys who leaned in. The two had a hushed conversation before the Queen’s attention returned to Blue.    
  
Blue hadn’t heard a single word said between the two but it was most likely Toriel asking Alphys if he was safe.    
  
“Papyrus has not reported in yet, though he has returned home safely.”    
  
Blue kept his gaze on the ground as she spoke, a small frown on his face. Toriel narrowed her eyes on this, she didn’t like how much this little skeleton had shifted in personality.    
  
Blue winced when he was suddenly checked, shutting his eyes after.    
  
“Who did you fight?”    
  
Blue’s frown grew and he let out a long sigh.    
  
“I didn’t fight back. It… isn’t important, someone got mad at me.”    
  
Toriel crossed her arms at the lack of a proper response.    
  
“Then who hurt you?”    
  
“... Your Sans. I deserved it. He threw me against some walls in UnderFell’s Waterfall…”   
  
“And what did you do to deserve it.”    
  
Blue opened his eyes and looked up to the Queen.    
  
“When they came to UnderFell, Edge and Red, UnderFell’s Sans and Papyrus, were there to meet us. Sans fainted, Pup hit me to see if the Fell monsters would retaliate-they didn’t. When Sans came to he still wanted to see them so we went off looking for them.”   
  
He looked down at his hands as he took a breath.    
  
“And then word spread of a Tem infestation. In UnderFell, everything is… violent. Tems are harmless until they swarm-kind of like bees? But they are a plague… I didn’t tell them what was going on-Sans and Pup, I just told them to go into Snowden’s Inn.”    
  
He shut his eyes, feeling guilt begin to consume him again.    
  
“They got Sans. They kidnapped him and Pup managed to get rid of the Tems. He gained LV doing it… They stayed at Edge’s house while they recovered and Edge gained 3 LV so he was staying in his room.”    
  
He took a second to try and think of a way to explain UnderFell.    
  
“In UnderFell, the Royal Guardsmen are chosen for their ability to handle high LV. Edge leads it there and when the Guardsmen gain LV King Asgore comes to make sure that everyone is okay. Nobody is allowed outside when there’s Tems… He doesn’t want anyone losing themselves and murdering more than an infestation.”    
  
He could feel a bit of moisture at his eyesockets but he ignored it.    
  
“Before Asgore came, I think Red gave Pup a squeaky prank toy as a peace offering. Sans didn’t like it. He started yelling at his brother and Pup gave it to me and I had to stop Sans from… whatever he was going to do. But Pup was terrified. He followed me downstairs and we made food. Sans came down after a while and I told him that I wouldn’t let anyone be a bully in my-Edge’s house…”    
  
Blue balled his fists before slowly relaxing them.    
  
“He started yelling and demanding that I bring them both home. He started trying to attack people so I blocked his magic. I was going to bring them home but Pup didn’t want to… I think he was scared. Sans ran outside and called Asgore fat before he fainted again.”    
  
Blue shook his head and rubbed at his face.    
  
“Pup was terrified. Sans got tied up in a blanket… Pup hid in the kitchen, Asgore wanted to help Sans but he was asleep so I told him not to-he’s pushy but he means well. So he went to Pup instead. Pup didn’t move from his hiding spot until we talked about helping Sans… He blinked onto the couch and wouldn’t let his brother go.”    
  
Blue looked down at his hands, able to see a few grey tears on them. He hated that color. And why was he crying? He wasn’t supposed to feel anything right now.    
  
“We convinced Pup to let Asgore help him and he shared magic with the King… Asgore has a special way of going into someone’s soul, in their memories, and making it hurt less… making things make sense. That’s why I can use Blue and Grey magic…”    
  
Blue hugged himself after that and shut his eyes again.    
  
“They blinked when Asgore was done. I had to go all over UnderFell to find them but they ended up back in Edge’s house. They blinked, with me, to Waterfall and that’s when Sans started beating me up…”    
  
Blue wiped at his face more. He knew without a doubt that the Queen was going to either want everything blocked off or to have that specific world blocked off. She probably wasn’t even going to want to look at him. He knew he was horrible. He knew he had messed up.    
  
“And, in all of this, Papyrus is still alive…”    
  
Queen Toriel hummed, truly thinking over these events. Perhaps she had underestimated the power of that skittish skeleton. And the absolute hell he was going through with these worlds, or more specifically, that one.    
  
She was about to open her mouth to speak when the world around them went dark once again. Blue shut his eyes, expecting pain from the swarm of monsters hidden within the throne room. He slowly opened his eyes when the monsters didn’t move, they didn’t even form any magic.    
  
He looked towards the Queen, barely able to see her outline.    
  
“☟︎□︎⬥︎ ♍︎◆︎❒︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎”

 

Blue tensed at hearing the strange voice. He whirled around, going rigid at seeing a monster standing within the throne room. Said monster seemed to be see through, almost as if they were a ghost. A quick blink had a shiver running down Blue’s spine. This monster didn’t seem to have a visible soul.    
  
“💧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ◆︎■︎♋︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎📬︎”

 

The monster’s attention slowly turned to Blue, their expression shifting from muted curiosity to a broad, melting grin.    
  
“❄︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎ ♋︎■︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎●︎●︎□︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎■︎♑︎ □︎■︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ♎︎❒︎📬︎-”

 

The monster was cut off by the lights turning back on. Blue’s eyes were wide as he stared at where that monster had been. He remained frozen even when a swarm of fangs formed around him.    
  
“Release him, Alphys. He is not the cause of the outages.”    
  
Alphys grit her teeth but did as she was told, the attack disappearing. Blue slowly turned back to them, shivering as he tried to think over and process what he’d just seen.    
  
“As I was saying, Papyrus has managed to go to all of these worlds without a single injury. I would like to meet with the rulers of these alternate realities personally to ensure that peace will be kept.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows at that. He was trying to focus back on this conversation but what he’d just seen-!

 

“I can speak with them and make arrangements.”    
  
“The sooner the better.”    
  
Queen Toriel glanced over to Alphys, who had just gotten a notification on her phone.    
  
“You may answer it.”    
  
Alphys quickly took out her phone and looked at the message, sighing out in relief.    
  
“Dr.Undyne said Papyrus is in better shape than he was before. Whatever Asgore did, it helped.”    
  
Blue seemed to brighten up a bit at that, the shadow of a smile on his face. Queen Toriel nodded at that, looking back to Blue.    
  
“You are free to leave. I would like to speak with the other rulers within the week.”    
  
Blue gave a small nod, Alphys making her way back over to Blue.    
  
“Yes, Ma’am… I’ll do my best. And thank you for giving us a chance.”    
  
Toriel gave a nod, raising a hand to dismiss them and shoo them away. Alphys nudged Blue along, leading him out of the room. Once those doors shut she visibly relaxed, letting out a long sigh. It turned to a soft chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief.    
  
That didn’t go how she thought it would. Hell, she was ready for one hell of a fight with this little guy. Her smile remained until she saw Blue was still grey beside her, a look of concentration on his face.    
  
“Cheer up, your diplomacy thing worked.”    
  
She gave him a nudge on the back but he just shook his head, hugging himself.    
  
“Was it the power outage? Listen, I have to protect Queen Toriel from-”    
  
“There was someone else in there.”    
  
Alphys’s smile disappeared at that, a brow slowly raising. Yeah, there were a  _ lot _ of someones in there.    
  
“Uhuh… And what did they look like?”    
  
Blue shivered again as he thought over what that monster had said.    
  
“He was white with black clothes on and he was melting black out of his body and…”    
  
Blue shook his head and swallowed thickly.    
  
“And I was the only one that could move.”    
  
_____________

 

Back at Undyne’s lab, Pup had mostly recovered from his ordeal. Undyne was doing more tests on him but they were far less invasive. It was more along the lines of testing his magic, making sure he was healthy, making sure his soul was strong. Simple things.    
  
“W-whoah…”    
  
Undyne spoke softly as she looked over the massive scythe Pup was holding out to her. Plum seemed impressed with it, his hands on his hips as he looked his brother over. As much as he hated to admit it, Blue and that creep really did help his brother out. He was so much stronger now.    
  
Pup made the scythe disappear and hesitantly formed a gaster blaster beside himself. Undyne gasped and quickly moved forward to examine the strange magic skull. He gave the faintest of smiles when she decided to pet it on the muzzle, deciding to humor her. An ecto tongue lolled out of its mouth and it leaned into the touch, Undyne letting out a soft squeal of glee.    
  
That soft squeal turned to a scream when the lights turned off again. Pup tensed at the darkness though it only lasted a few seconds. The moment the lights were back on Undyne was rushing over to one of her consoles and typing frantically. A camera feed opened up on one of her displays and she gasped.    
  
“It grew…”    
  
Plum walked up behind her, looking up at the display of that strange blackness surrounding the base of the Core. She furrowed her brows as she attempted to zoom in on the black stuff, the feed going fuzzy when she focused in too closely. She zoomed back out and sighed shakily.    
  
“Need me to get another sample?”    
  
Undyne gave a small shake of her head. They didn’t need anyone going near that black mass. It ate anything and everything magic, it was absorbing their power at the source, she wasn’t losing anyone to it.    
  
“N-No.”    
  
Plum nodded, looking back at the camera. He crossed his arms, getting a bright idea.    
  
“Can you see what my mimic is doing?”    
  
Undyne gave a small nod and began to shift through the cameras. She was surprised to find that Alphys had brought Blue to a more private area. She was kneeling down beside him and it seemed like they were having a very serious conversation. Undyne narrowed her eyes and moved the camera in closer, trying to get a better look at his face.    
  
“Bitch’s been crying again…”    
  
She ignored the comment, trying to figure out why-oh. That was… interesting. His magic was grey? Wasn’t it Blue? That was his nickname and it  _ was _ blue before he left.   
  
“Why the hell is Alphys being nice to him?”    
  
Undyne crossed her arms, just watching as the two spoke. Alphys seemed quite concerned with whatever Blue was saying, getting a word in here and there. Eventually Alphys made a motion beside herself and gave him a weird look.    
  
Blue nodded and shut his eyes, a strange magic attack forming beside himself. Undyne froze in her spot at seeing the hand.    
  
Sometime during all of this, Pup had crept up behind all of them.    
  
“... He looks sad.”    
  
Undyne felt like she could’ve jumped out of her own skin, thankfully only giving a small yelp. Plum rolled his eyes and looked back to Pup.    
  
“What, do you care about the bastard or something?”    
  
Pup looked down at his brother and slowly took in a breath. He glanced back to the screen as Blue made the hand do various small motions for Alphys.    
  
“... He has a good soul.”   
  
Plum clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, refusing to look at his brother now. Pup slowly moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, gaze remaining on the screen.    
  
“Don’t… please don’t be jealous, Sir…”    
  
**_JEALOUS?!_ **

 

Plum whipped around and gave his brother an outraged look. He even went so far as to swat that hand off.    
  
“I’m  _ not _ jealous! What are you talking about? The Great and Terrible Sans  _ never _ gets jealous!”    
  
Pup couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. Plum didn’t appreciate it, beginning to glare at his brother. He even started to point up at his face.    
  
“I’M NOT JEALOUS!”

 

Pup could only nod, covering his mouth as his brother continued to simmer. He’d finally narrowed down all of that aggression. It was jealousy! Blue had kicked his brother’s butt, Pup was spending more time with the mimic than his own brother recently-

 

Plum grit his teeth and glared down at the ground. He looked like a pouting child in Undyne’s opinion but she kept her mouth shut. This wasn’t her conversation nor her fight.    
  
She squeaked when her phone started ringing, quickly fumbling in her pockets to take it out. 

 

“H-Hello?”    
  
She furrowed her brows when she looked back up at the screen. Yes, Alphys was definitely calling her and Blue was still showing off that weird magic.    
  
“S-Saw what?”    
  
Pup’s attention shifted from his pouting brother when Undyne’s tone shifted. She was much quieter now.    
  
Undyne swallowed thickly as Alphys continued on, a sinking feeling taking over. So during the power outage  _ he _ appeared…    
  
“I… I don’t k-know…”    
  
Alphys was standing tall on screen, staring off into space as she pondered over what she’d just said. Blue was looking up at her, clearly trying to hear the other side of the phone call.    
  
“J-Just be c-careful a-a-and keep your d-distance…”    
  
With that the call ended. On screen Alphys smiled down at Blue and said something before leading him off towards one of the elevators. Undyne swallowed thickly, returning back to that camera with the black mass.    
  
“The hell was that about?”    
  
Undyne looked down to Plum and sighed before looking back to the screen.    
  
“D… Dr.Gaster…”    
  
__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:3)
> 
> https://lingojam.com/WingDing
> 
> translations in fic:   
> How Curious...  
> Still unable to see me.  
> Though an outsider can. Hello, young one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep on night shift.
> 
> Sue me.

Blue was nervous as the elevator made its slow descent. He rarely ever would use ones that went this low back home but if it meant getting answers, and maybe stopping that weird power problem, he would do what he could. Depressed or not, he couldn’t keep himself from helping others. 

 

Alphys refused to get rid of her axe at the moment. It was resting over her shoulder, the guardsman deep in thought. The last time she had gone near this blob it tried to eat her, hell, it tried to eat everything that came near it.    
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”    
  
Blue took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. The Gaster from Fell had been evil, they murdered and lost control. Their soul turned black like his had, but this wasn’t the Fell Gaster. He was trying to piece this together, the magic he knew when it was grey wasn’t his own. He just hoped this one wasn’t evil like the deceased Fell one. 

 

“Yes.”   
  
He glanced up at her before looking back at the doors.    
  
“If he’s making that black thing I might be able to talk to him.”    
  
Alphys hissed through her teeth at that.    
  
“If that thing eats you, I can’t do anything.”    
  
“You said that already.”

 

Blue kept his gaze on the doors. He wasn’t sure what exactly he could do but if he stopped the blob he stopped the blob. And if he got stuck in the blob or killed? At least it was to help others.    
  
He sighed out when he subconsciously ran a hand beneath his bandanna, surprising himself when he felt a bit of pain. Oh, right. He blushed grey at the memory before his hand slipped back out, readjusting the bandanna. He didn’t need Alphys to see.

 

When the elevator came to a halt, Alphys tightened her grip on that axe. She watched as the doors opened, taking in the near unbearable heat that flowed in. Or at least, it should be unbearable heat. There was a chill in the air, which had her knuckles going white around the handle of her axe.    
  
“... This feels weird…”    
  
“I don’t like it either.”    
  
Blue took the lead in leaving the elevator, eyes going wide at seeing a massive black blob around the base of where the Core went into the earth. There were a few paths he could take towards this thing, most being consumed by the blackness. Of all the visible paths one seemed to go the closest to the base of the Core. 

 

That was the one he would take.

 

He began walking only to get a hand touch his shoulder. Blue paused and looked back at Alphys who actually seemed quite concerned. 

 

“Don't dust in there.”

 

Blue gave a shadow of a smile and patted her hand. He couldn't promise that but if it tried to take him he would gladly run out of it. Or blast his way out of it. 

 

He turned back towards the black mass and began walking towards it. He could feel the air around him cooling down as he approached, something telling him he shouldn't go any closer. He ignored that thought as he continued on his way, taking in the sight of that great black mass. 

 

It almost looked like smoke by the way it moved though smoke was see through. Thing mass consumed all light, along with warmth. 

 

He began to slow as the temperature continued to drop. It almost felt like Waterfall now, minus the humidity. 

 

“Hello..?”

 

His voice was gentle at first before he found it within himself. 

 

“Is anyone in there?”

 

He continued approaching, soon finding himself in arm's length of the mass. He couldn't see any layers within the mass, only black making up whatever it was. 

 

“Hello?”

 

He slowly raised a hand, reaching out to touch the mass. He froze when something white flashed in front of him. 

 

“Dr. Gaster?”

 

The black mass seemed to pause in its motions. 

 

“GET OUT OF THERE!”

 

Alphys's scream was lost to him when the black exploded out. There was no escape as the mass expanded yet again. 

 

Alphys grit her teeth, watching as the mass did something strange. It continued to expand, getting bigger and bigger until it froze again. It seemed to tremble, black spikes rolling through the mass before it began to recoil into itself. 

 

A bright flash of white exploded from within the mass, that black mass splitting apart and fading away. 

 

Lying in the middle of the path was an unconscious Blue. 

 

Alphys was quick to rush over, kneeling down beside him. She sighed out in relief at seeing his HP was at a safe level though his defense was back to normal. 

 

She looked the area over, that warmth quick to return and another them. She couldn't see a trace of that mass anywhere. 

 

A soft groan had her attention returning to the skeleton at her feet. Her axe disappeared and she gently scooped him up in her arms. Huh, he felt warmer? Weird. 

 

She held him close and quickly made her way over to the elevator. Hopefully Undyne had seen that, she wasn't going to jostle him too much by trying to make a phone call. 

 

__________

  
  


When the lights came back on in the lab, Undyne had dread fill her soul. She could only watch as Alphys ran over to the poor little unconscious monster. She stared at the two as Blue was plucked up and brought to an elevator. 

 

She snapped out of it and quickly moved to the console. She began changing through the cameras, looking for any and all traces of what happened to the black mass. 

 

“He really is stupid.” 

 

The voice behind her had Undyne balling her fists. 

 

“At least that shit is gone… what did he think was going to happen? Idiot probably should've died.”

 

Undyne rarely ever felt the urge to lash out, to snap at others. But the way Plum had been, the way he was acting now. 

 

Luckily, she didn't have to say a thing. 

 

“Please be quiet.”

 

Plum's annoyed expression turned to surprise at that. It shifted to a glare as he turned back to his brother. 

 

“The hell did you just say?”

 

Pup took a breath and slowly let it out.

 

“Stop talking. I'm… I'm tired of hearing this.” 

 

Plum stepped forward and kept that glare on his brother. Pup held his breath but he didn't back away. He didn't even grab for the strings of his hood. 

 

“I can say whatever the  _ fuck _ I want. Did I  _ offend _ you? Do you  _ like _ that bitch?” 

 

Pup let out a shuddering breath, his hands slowly curling into fists. 

 

“Yes. I like him. He… he's a lot nicer than  _ you _ are.”

 

Plum grit his teeth, feeling attacked now. 

 

“He's weak! He's stupid he-”

 

“Helps people.”

 

Plum growled at the interruption, but Pup didn't stop talking. 

 

“All… all you do is push people around. You're a bully. I… I can't do anything with you ordering me around.”

 

Pup took in a shuddering breath. 

 

“The most.. the most fun I've had in so long was going to Undertale with him. I felt… I… I was free.” 

 

Plum was nearly shaking in outrage. 

 

“He… he isn't smart but he means well. You only want… you want to control everything. You have to be in charge.”

 

He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes, finally curling into himself. His hands moved to his drawstrings and he hid his face better with a small tug on them

 

“I don't… you… I wish you were nicer…” 

 

Plum kept glaring up at his brother. He felt as if his brother had just slapped him across the face and spit in one of his eyesockets. Hell, why not just take his soul out and stomp on it?

 

Pup tensed when his brother stepped closer, making a 'come here’ motion. Pup hesitated before kneeling down, Plum grabbing the front of his jacket to hiss something into the side of his hood. 

 

With that he released his brother, beginning to storm out of the facility. Pup remained frozen in his kneeling position, eyes blown wide. A rough shiver had him snapping out of it, slowly moving to stand. 

 

_ We'll talk later _

 

He didn't want to talk later.

 

__________

 

Blue groaned as consciousness finally began to take hold. His soul ached, his body felt weird, and he was decently disoriented. He kept his eyes shut, furrowing his brows as he tried to take in the surroundings. 

 

“Is… are you awake…?”

 

Blue tensed at hearing a voice right next to him. His eyes snapped open and he could only stare at Pup. He couldn't sense him. 

 

Pup gave him a small frown, taking a step back. 

 

“Sorry…”

 

Blue stared at Pup, tensing when he heard something on his other side. He looked to see Undyne picking up a scanning device, letting out a shuddering breath. 

 

_ Right, the message. _

 

“Gaster said no more void research. That thing-it-he said it was a tear in everything and he didn't have enough power to stop it and then he-”

 

Blue coughed into a hand and curled up on his side. Undyne gently shushed him, moving the scanner to run over his soul. 

 

Blue shivered and gripped at a pillow beneath his head. He didn't feel good. 

 

“He said he needed it to fix the tear so he took it…” 

 

Undyne hushed him. She didn't know what  _ it _ was but whatever it was had damaged the poor little guy. The scanner was able to pick up on how drained Blue's soul was but other than that he looked healthy. 

 

Blue swallowed thickly, hugging the pillow close to himself. Thankfully it was a normal one so he wouldn't be thrown into an even more stressful situation. 

 

Blue kept his eyes shut as he hugged the pillow. He couldn't see them anymore. He didn't have that chill in his soul, he didn't have that weird feeling in him anymore. It was all so new to him, so overwhelming. 

 

He felt too warm but at the same time he felt free. He felt blind but those weird urges disappeared. He didn't want to stare at souls anymore, to touch them, to silently observe. 

 

“Blue, what… can we do anything for you?”

 

Pup spoke softly towards the other, trying to soothe him. He reached out and put a hand on Blue's shoulder, the smaller skeleton tensing at the touch before he relaxed into it. He was so used to seeing everything even with his eyes closed, even when he wanted to be in darkness. It would take time for him to adjust to this new 'blindness’.

 

“My soul hurts…”

 

Pup frowned and glanced to Undyne before letting a soft green glow consume his hand. He felt Blue shiver as the magic moved through his bones, trying to coax him into relaxing. 

 

Blue sniffled and held the pillow tighter. As much as he'd always wished for freedom from that feeling, freedom from that cold, he felt so vulnerable now. He relied too heavily on his ability to see everything and now he truly was blind. 

 

_ I'll ask Edge to train me more… and Alphys… Undertale’s Undyne was really strong too…  _

  
  


He sniffled again, slowly relaxing into the pillow. He could feel darkness beginning to consume him again, true darkness. Peace. 

 

Pup gave a soft smile when he felt Blue's breathing even out, knowing he'd done a decent job. Blue was back asleep, something he desperately needed. 

 

“Is… was everything normal on the scan…?”

 

Undyne nodded, moving to sit in a chair. She would still monitor her patient, though he seemed stable. Skittish now, Gaster having stolen  _ something _ from him. Whatever it was he was healthy without it. Hopefully it wasn't important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon...


	25. Chapter 25

Plum had been sitting in the living room for hours waiting for his brother. It was more than enough time for him to think, for him to Summer and broil in his own toxic emotions. Pup should have been home a long time ago and yet he refused to make face. 

 

That is, until the door finally opened. Pup stepped inside with a spoon sticking out of his mouth, a treat for the road Undyne had called it. He had finished the peanut butter long ago but he didn't feel like removing it just yet. 

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

_ Right… _

 

Pup shut the door behind himself and eased off his shoes. He kicked them so they were neat beside his brother's boots before slowly reaching up. He moved his hood down so that he could see his brother clearly now. No more hiding, at least, not now. 

 

“I didn't want to get… to get screamed at…”

 

“Then you shouldn't act like a goddamn ingrate! I'm your fucking brother, you shouldn't treat me like I'm second best to that bitch!”

 

Pup looked at the spoon in one hand, brows furrowed as his brother exploded on him. 

 

“And you… you should treat me as a person.” 

 

Plum could only stare at Pup. What the hell did he mean by that? 

 

“I've... I'm scared of you. At… at least I was. You saw what i-what… what we went through. I showed you. You… you hurt me so… so much…” 

 

He swallowed thickly, looking his brother in those wild eyelights. 

 

“I won't let you do it any… anymore. I won't… I won't let you hurt anyone else either… “

 

Plum was frozen in place as the tears began flowing from his brother's eyesockets. Pup moved a hand up to wipe them away. 

 

“You're… you're broken, like how… like I was. But you're worse… so… so much worse… you hurt people when you get mad-you… you hurt me! I… I know this was supposed… supposed to be you yelling at me. I know you think… you think you're helping.”

 

Pup looked down at the spoon in his hands, taking in a shuddering breath. 

 

“You're making everything worse.” 

 

Pup went quiet after that, having let it all spill out. Plum remained silent as he processed Pup's words. How could he make things  _ worse _ ?! How was he hurting his brother? 

 

He was  _ protecting _ Pup! He was doing his best here! And he had to make sure that Blue bitch didn't try to hurt Pup or kidnap him or hurt anyone else. What was he supposed to do? Act all friendly and soft only to get stomped on?! 

 

Plum stood from his spot and silently moved towards the stairs. He didn't even look back once he got there, going straight up and to his room. The door didn't even slam. 

 

Pup finally broke down in his sobbing, trembling hard as he fell to his knees. The spoon was dropped to the floor as he buried his face in his hands. 

 

_ I shouldn't have come home. _

 

__________

 

“May I use your kitchen?”

 

Undyne hummed at the soft voice behind herself. She turned to Blue and gave a gentle smile. 

 

“Y-Yes, you may.”

 

“Do you like omelettes?”

 

Undyne was a bit taken back by that. Someone offering to make her food? 

 

“Yes, th-thank you.”

 

Blue smiled and began walking off to go make breakfast. He'd texted Edge an apology for not coming home that night, along with an explanation to Stretch and Red on how Plum was volatile. 

 

The Queen wanted peace and both Stretch and Red were fully capable to talking to their respective King and Queen, not to mention the King of Undertale. 

 

And so he began making omelettes for the both of them. Blue was feeling much better after a long night's rest. He still couldn't sense souls around himself but that was fine. He still had his magic, is training, and some friends in this strange place. 

 

When he was done making breakfast he formed a tray of blue bones, setting the plates and drinks on them. He wasn't sure why but he just felt so energized using his magic. It just felt… right. 

 

He poured them both some juice from the fridge and began walking the tray off to where Undyne was last seen. And she hadn't budged. 

 

“I have the food.”

 

She glanced back at him, a warm smile slipping across her lips. The tray split in half and floated over to her so she could take it. Blue settled down on one of the extra chairs, glancing up at that monitor showing off the Core. 

 

Still no black stuff. 

 

“Th-Thank you. H-How are you feeling?”

 

Blue was about to take a bite but paused. 

 

“Still weird, but a good weird. I feel… like me.”

 

Undyne nodded and began to eat her own food. She was silent as she did so, just staring at the screen. So much was on her mind now. That black mass had been the priority for so long and this little mimic comes in to destroy it, to risk his life, the moment he hears about it. 

 

“W… What else did he say…?”

 

Blue was sipping his drink when she spoke. He put the glass down and furrowed his brows. Already that memory was getting hazy. 

 

“No void research. And he said he needed power to close the tear so… he took my other magic. I let him.”

 

Undyne furrowed her brows, just staring up at the screen. 

 

“Was it the grey?”

 

Blue nodded, swallowing down another bite. 

 

“Yeah. In another life I hurt people. I was trapped in a bad place, there weren't rules against dusting people. I had to fight to survive… And my magic went black. It stayed grey after the reset. I could still see souls-but I wasn't freezing anymore. My soul kept me warm.”

 

Undyne was just getting bits and pieces from all of this but it painted a picture of a very strange little skeleton. One who had gone through so much and refused to lose their kindness. 

 

“Now I can't see souls. I tried to use grey magic this morning but the hand I made was just white. I can make it other colors too, but it isn't scary anymore.”

 

“Scary?”

 

Blue nodded and finished up his food. 

 

“I didn't feel anything with grey magic but I had urges. I really liked staring at souls. And everything was colder… I couldn't taste much when I ate… It didn't feel right.”

 

Blue gave her a soft smile. 

 

“But now it's gone and I feel good. Really good.”

 

Blue hummed when his phone began vibrating, quickly removing it from his pocket. He answered it and his grin faded slightly. 

 

“Hey Edge, I'm sorry I couldn't make it home last night. I had to do something.”

 

Undyne raised a brow.  _ Had _ to do something? He didn't have to do anything. 

 

“I'm okay… Did they hurt me?”

 

Blue's frown grew and he looked down at his lap. 

 

“Yeah… the other me did… but I'm okay.”

 

Blue held the phone away from his head as Edge began roaring on the other end. Undyne could very clearly hear that skeleton threatening death, maiming, torture- 

 

“Edgy, please. I'm okay..! Go back to bed, you're still adjusting.”

 

“ _ EVEN IF I WASN'T ADJUSTING I WOULD STILL RIP THAT MISCOLORED LITTLE CREEP'S HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A NEW COFFEE MUG!!!” _

 

Blue sighed and shut his eyes. He was starting to like the pitch black it gave him. 

 

“I'm okay. I made friends here too. I'll talk more when I get home. Go lay down or cook. I'll try to come home later.”

 

“ _ If I ever see that little freak again… _ ”

 

“You won't hurt him. Not unless he hurts someone first. I love you but you're mad. I'll be home later.”

 

Blue ended the call on that note and took in a deep breath. He brought the phone to his forehead and let out a soft groan. He really didn't like fibbing to Edge but leaving out parts he would explain later wasn't lying.

 

Right?

 

“Wh-Who was that…?”

 

Blue kept his eyes closed. 

 

“Boyfriend. He wants to kill your Sans for hurting me.”

 

Undyne could imagine Alphys acting the same way. She rolled her chair over, deciding to try and distract her new little friend. 

 

“D-Do you have any pictures of h-him…?”

 

Blue lowered the phone and logged in, quickly going to an album that was filled with pictures of the two together. He selected one of Edge genuinely smiling, a snowball in his hand. The next had Edge yelling at his brother and clearly shaking a squeaky chicken.

 

Red was barely keeping it together. 

 

“A-Alphy would want to d-dust anyone who tries to h-hurt me too…”

 

Blue moved to another picture. He loved this one. It was just the two of them lounging together in the snow, Edge giving him a kiss on the temple and Blue blushing up a storm. 

 

“... He doesn't like what I do. The diplomacy thing.”

 

Undyne hummed at that, watching Blue put his phone away. 

 

“I almost died a few times. I almost got kidnapped. I didn't tell him everything I saw in one world…”

 

He looked up to Undyne and gave her a soft smile. 

 

“But if I don't find the bad ones, who will?”

 

__________

  
  


“Sans, you stand before the Queen accused of assaulting a peace bringer from another world; of mistreating your brother, of misusing your position.”

 

Plum had been woken up early for this. He hadn't known why the Queen wanted him but now everything was crashing down.

 

He kept his mouth shut when the Guardsman silenced himself. Plum looked to the Queen who had not an ounce of sympathy for him. 

 

“I gave you your position due to your abilities. I believed you would change in time, that your volatile nature would subside. I, regrettably, was wrong. From henceforth you are removed from your current position in my Guard. You begin Sentry duty in Snowdin come tomorrow morning.”

 

Toriel then held out her hand. 

 

“Unless you have something that shows me otherwise.”

 

Plum swallowed thickly at that offer. To have his mind invaded, to have the Queen search for answers. What else would she find in him? What other wrong had he done? He stood his ground, brows furrowing as he tried to keep it together. 

 

Toriel placed her hand back upon her lap at the lack of response. She gave him a chance to prove her wrong and he refused.

 

“Very well. Alphys, your position as leader of the Royal Guard begins immediately. I hope to be correct in my decision this time…”

 

She turned her attention back to Plum. 

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

__________

 

Outside the throne room, Pup was waiting patiently for his brother. When he finally came out he didn't say a word, just walking past Pup. Pup followed after him, concerned with the silence. 

 

“... I start sentry duty in Snowdin tomorrow.”

 

Pup's eyes widened. 

 

Plum crossed his arms as he walked, keeping his gaze low. To say he felt humiliated was an understatement. In front of so many, in front of the  _ Queen _ . And he couldn't defend himself. He knew I'd he tried to, he knew if he showed her what he'd done… 

 

He tensed when he felt arms slip around his middle. He grit his teeth as the tears began to well up. He'd just lost everything. His brother went off on him last night, the Queen had lost her respect for him, he was basically labeled as a grunt!

 

“Let me go. I don't need your pity.”

 

Pup only hugged his brother tighter. He took a chance in picking his brother up and turning him around, holding him close to his own soul. 

 

“It's love… not… not pity…”

 

Plum grabbed fistfulls of Pup's jacket and buried his face in his brother's neck. He clung hard as the sobs began, Pup gently petting down his back. 

 

He ignored the looks they got as the two walked through the Core, through Waterfall. Seeing Sans so utterly destroyed, clinging to his weakling of a brother. It was a sight to behold. The truly terrible Sans had gotten his just dues. 

 

When they finally got back home, the tears were all dried up. Plum was just staring hollowly at his brother's coat. He felt numb, emotionally drained. And the day had only just begun. 

 

_ Maybe I do need to get fixed… _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One only cries when they are reprimanded for their wrong doings. Not because they did wrong, but because they got caught.
> 
> Very telling to the Queen when someone refused to share memories. Alarming as well... But, she still has faith in him. For now.
> 
>  
> 
> Is the pacing in this alright? I just keep getting ideas and word vomiting. I know how this all ends but I gotta get there somehow...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I bought a tablet with a keyboard to help me.
> 
> I use my phone to write more than half of these.

Alphys, as much as she was thrilled to have the new position, felt a bit uneasy about it. She had been wanting this for so long but to see Sans get ripped from it and demoted to a simple Sentry… 

 

She made her way into Undyne's lab, so much on her mind. She felt like she'd just betrayed Plum but at the same time he did it to himself. She slowed when she heard soft laughter near some display screens. 

 

Alphys's distracted state disappeared and she made her way over. Thankfully Undyne was just gushing over her anime to Blue who seemed very excited to learn about it. 

 

She sighed out in relief, deciding to sneak her way over. Blue spotted her but kept that to himself. 

 

“A-and in this one she-EEE-!”

 

Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek. Undyne's ear fins gave a few flutters and her face turned red, hands moving to cover the blush. 

 

“And how's my little cuddlefish doing?”

 

Undyne gave a soft whine. Why did Alphys always give her nicknames? At least it was better than angelfish. 

 

“She was telling me about her version of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. I like it.” 

 

“Uhuh…”

 

Making friends with the nicer Sans. She couldn't blame her girlfriend,  _ their _ Sans was a douche. 

 

“And do I need to kissy my cutie more?”

 

Undyne whined as she was showered in more kisses, little ear fins fluttering. Blue was grinning to himself at the sight. It was different than what his own Alphys and Undyne did but still precious.

 

Everything was always different. 

 

“Alphyyyyyyy….!”

 

Alphys finally relented with a final kiss, though she kept her arms around Undyne. 

 

“So… I got promoted this morning.”

 

Undyne gasped and grinned only for a look of slow horror to slip across her face. Alphys saw it and sighed, giving her girlfriend a soft squeeze. 

 

“Sans got demoted to Sentry. The Queen finally got tired of him being..  _ him _ .”

 

Blue frowned at that, feeling a bit of guilt. He did throw the poor guy under the bus yesterday. 

 

“About time, too. Everyone was getting tired of his attitude.” 

 

Blue looked down as he tried to think over what to say. Should he even say anything? Alphys was there, she heard him speaking so badly about Plum… 

 

“You okay?”

 

Blue glanced up at that, both monsters giving him mildly concerned looks. He opened his mouth to fib but something in him protested against it. 

 

“... Is he fired because of me?”

 

And then it clicked. Alphys gently unwound herself from Undyne and shook her head, putting her fists on her hips. 

 

“He had it coming. You helped, but it isn't all your fault. Everyone had something to say after. You just…helped fix a problem.”

 

Blue kept a frown on his face, crossing his arms. He refused to look up at Alphys. 

 

Alphys moved forward and knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blue looked up to her and she could see how torn up he was in those gentle blue eyelights. Huh, they were a lot brighter now. 

 

“He did this to himself. You spoke up, everyone else was quiet until you said something. It's okay.”

 

Alphys gave him a slight smile. 

 

“And you even helped us with that power problem. Toriel was saying she had to thank you somehow last I spoke to her. You did good. Sometimes there's bad people, but you did good.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows. Even with those reassurances he felt bad for Plum losing his position. Alphys put both hands on his shoulders, Blue looking up into her eyes now. He tensed at the stern look she was giving him.

 

“You did good.”

 

She patted him on the left shoulder and stood, giving him a warm grin. 

 

“And, I was wondering if we could be friends. My cuddlefish likes you.”

 

Undyne's face colored again. 

 

“And you're a nice little guy. So…?”

 

Blue brightened up at that, giving a nod. His grin grew and she flashed him a fanged smile. 

 

“Great! Now, I don't want to be rude, but I think it might be good for you to go home and make arrangements with the royalty. For the peace stuff.”

 

Blue nodded, his smile a bit lopsided. 

 

“Okay. Do I still need to be escorted around?”

 

Alphys sighed and nodded. She wouldn't say the real reason why he needed to be escorted but she didn't have any qualms in fibbing. 

 

“Okay, well… The portal is next to Muffett's. I might have to go through it twice. Oh, and I should probably draw out the other ones for you.”

 

Blue smiled over to Undyne. 

 

“Do you have a map?”

 

__________

  
  


It took some time for Blue to explain the portals to those two, Undyne no doubt recording everything. He was fine with that. It saved him from explaining it countless more times. 

 

Blue was humming to himself as he walked beside Alphys. She seemed amused by his little antics. He was such a breath of fresh air, a happy little thing that wouldn't stop at anything to help others. 

 

“So, you have a brother too, right?”

 

Sans nodded, a smile still on his face. 

 

“Yep. He's tall like Pup but he's really lazy. And he makes a lot of puns.” 

 

Alphys was very curious of this other Papyrus now. Even with Blue saying some negatives it was more in a loving way. Such an odd tone to her… 

 

“And that's where the portal to Undertale and UnderSwap is.”

 

Blue said, smiling as he hurried over towards Muffett's. As he approached his smile began to fade. He didn't see the portal. 

 

He went right up to where it was supposed to be and began gently feeling around in the air, brows furrowed. 

 

“Why can't I see it…?”

 

Blue quickly ran over to the other side of the building and felt a bit of dejavu. He swallowed thickly before slowly walking back over to the front of Muffett's where Alphys was standing. 

 

“... I'm stuck again…” 

 

Alphys raised a brow. 

 

“Didn't you go through it before?”

 

“Yeah, but… I can't see it now. I don't know wh-no… I do know why.”

 

Blue frowned and crossed his arms, looking over at where the portal was supposed to be. He knew it was there. 

 

Wait. 

 

“Let's try another one. Maybe it's stable.” 

 

With that he uncrossed his arms and began walking towards the ruins. Alphys followed after, decently concerned for the little guy. If he was stuck here where could he go? 

 

Blue's pace hastened as they got closer to the ruins until he finally saw the door. And nothing in front. He sighed and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out his phone. 

 

He gave a quick text to a group chat he had for when something like this would happen, which it did far too often. 

 

_ Stuck in SwapFell. I'm safe. The portals are too unstable to use. _

 

He then waited for either Edge or Stretch to call, Stretch being the one to do it first. 

 

“Hey, Papy… I'm fine, I just can't see the portals anymore. I'm safe…”

 

Alphys watched as Blue seemed to deflate. 

 

“I'll stay at the Inn or something. It's okay.”

 

His phone began beeping and he frowned. 

 

“Edge is calling me too now so… I'll make a group call.”

 

With that he opened a can of worms. 

 

Alphys could hear Edge on the other end snapping with concern. 

 

_ “What do you mean you're stuck there?! Undyne just texted me the portals look stable-what happened?” _

 

_ “He said he can't see them.” _

 

_ “... Blue? Are you still there?” _

 

Blue rubbed at his face feeling like he was going to get quite the lecture when he finally got home. 

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

_ “Why can't you see the portals anymore?” _

 

“Promise you won't be mad.”

 

There was silence on the phone and Alphys grew a bit concerned. Was Blue risking his life a normal thing? 

 

_ “... I can't promise that.” _

 

_ “It depends on what you did.” _

 

Blue sighed and rubbed at his face. Of course they would be mad. Edge was going to lecture him and probably love on him to death and Papy was going to put him to sleep with an even worse lecture. 

 

“SwapFell had a tear in the void and I wanted to see if I could help. I went in it and met a Gaster-not an evil one-and he needed power to fix the tear so he took away my grey magic.”

 

He held his breath as he waited for someone to respond. 

 

_ “Do you feel warmer now?” _

 

The concern laced in Edge's voice had Blue feeling even worse than he already did. 

 

“I feel really good… I can't see souls anymore and it feels great to use my magic.”

 

There was silence for a bit before Stretch piped up.

 

“ _ Are you sure you're safe? Can we try to speed the portal stabilization?” _

 

And now Alphys was the one to be concerned. More or less, a bit suspicious. 

 

“Yeah. You can do it. SwapFell is safe. Everyone is nice except for the other me.”

 

_ “Call me later.” _

 

With that Edge exited the group call. Blue frowned but knew someone was going to rip into him now. He deserved it. 

 

“ _ Berry, stay out of trouble. No more risking your life without talking to someone first. We've talked about this…!” _

 

“I know, but, I… I'm sorry…”

 

_ “Find somewhere to sleep. I'll still take care of gathering the Asgores and Tori…” _

 

“Okay Papy… love you.”

 

“ _ Love you too. _ ”

 

With that the call ended and Blue put his phone away. 

 

“You know how to stabilize the portals?”

 

Blue glanced over to Alphys and nodded before crossing his arms. He really didn't want to call Edge back yet. 

 

“Yeah… we know how to destroy them and how to help them stabilize.”

 

“... Did you ever want to block ours?”

 

Blue frowned at that. 

 

“It's not my choice. It's up for Swap Tori, Fell Asgore, Tale Asgore, and your Tori to decide. If your Queen wants to keep you all blocked off, I don't blame her, but we can't help you any if it does get blocked. We can't even talk.”

 

Alphys nodded and knelt down in front of him. 

 

“So… I'm guessing the risking your life for others thing is normal?”

 

“... Yeah…” 

 

Alphys ruffled his skull and he scrunched I to himself, pushing off her sizeable hand. 

 

“I knew there was something I liked about you.”

 

Blue gave a small smile before he looked off towards where Snowdin was. 

 

“... Is the Inn expensive here?”

 

Oh, right, the little guy needed a place to stay. 

 

“Not really, but my house is free.” 

 

Alphys would swear she was imagining it but what she saw truly was happening in front of her. How the hell did he make  _ stars _ in his eyelights?! 

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, sure, uh… your eyesockets are glowing weird.”

 

Blue's face colored slightly, Alphys narrowing her eyes. Yes, definitely little white stars on his cheeks  _ in the blush _ . The hell. 

 

“They haven't done that in a long time, sorry.” 

 

“... And you have white stars on your face…”

 

Blue's blush intensified and Alphys shook her head, moving to stand tall. Well, whatever. She liked this weirdo so he could stay. 

 

“Let's just go to my place. I'll ask Pap if he can smuggle some of Sans's non-edgy clothes for you.”

 

Blue's excitement turned to dread as he thought that one over. He didn't want to steal from Plum, especially after all of this! 

 

“What did you call him? Plum? He's more of a lime. Sour and nasty.”

 

Blue's frown grew as she continued on. He didn't like talking badly about others.


	27. Chapter 27

A Deep black dusted beneath Plum's eyesockets. He was leaning over a sentry post in Snowdin, one he knew they would never need. But it was a mercy to be given this meaningless job, to be allowed the ability to still provide for his family.

 

_ I can still protect him. _

 

Even within mind, those thoughts had a tired tone. He looked over the surrounding area, slowly scanning through the trees and snow. 

 

_ She didn't need to fire me. _

 

Plum looked down at the doodles he'd been making with his clawed gloves. Ruined the wood but he didn't care. 

 

He trailed a finger down the outline of what could be his brother before looking back out at the surrounding world. 

 

_ It's all his fault. _

 

Plum growled at that thought, of  _ Blue _ . He raked his hand down the wood, looking back down after finishing his glance. His eyes widened at what he'd done before he sighed out.

 

_ At least now he has the scar. _

 

Plum began to idly scratch over the doodle of his brother. He didn't want anyone to think he was angry with him. Pup was… he would be dealt with when Plum knew how to deal with him. Until then he would think. 

 

_ First he goes off on me then the Queen? I wonder what everyone said about me… _

 

Plum returned to his idle scratching, beginning to make a new picture. He could feel darkness beginning to take him, his claws losing their bite in the wood. 

 

Before long soft snores were coming from his post. A familiar sight in other realities though in this one it was entirely wrong. 

 

**_Useless_ **

 

_ Weak _

 

Plum blinked from his spot on his knees within the throne room. Before him sat the Queen, though now she was massive. Towering over him, glaring down at him. 

 

_ “You are being tried for your crimes against our kingdom.” _

 

Plum's eyes widened and he tried to stand, only to feel a golden blade slip beneath his neck. 

 

“I didn't do anything! I was trying to help!”

 

He had tears welling up as the blade came in closer. He could feel something slipping around his wrists and managed to glance down.

 

_ Chains?! _

 

“ _ You know what you have done.” _

 

Plum grit his teeth as he felt that magic cut slightly into his neck before pulling away. 

 

“I was a jerk, I know that, I'm sorry!”

 

The Queen's eyes seemed to glow now. She stood from her position, everything around them fading away. 

 

“ _ You are the reason we are all broken.” _

 

Plum's brows furrowed. 

 

“ _ You couldn't save us. You slept with the enemy. You violated your brother's soul.” _

 

And then the horrid memories his brother showed him began appearing. Of how he hurt Pup, how he gave up, of how those bastards  _ used _ him. 

 

“ _ For your crimes, your sentence is to dust within the dungeon. No visitors, no food. You will die as we all did.” _

 

Another memory popped up, one of hands resting gently on a prison's bar cells. Inside were various Swap monsters, some holding remnants of their loved ones. 

 

The sight shifted when a voice called out. A tall figure was now standing beside him, eyes glowing a sick red. 

 

__________

 

Plum jolted awake at the dream. His eyelights were bright and wild, his chest was heaving, tears were freezing to his face. He let out a shuddering breath as he slowly settled down at his post again. 

 

He swallowed thickly, taking out his phone to check the time. Almost lunch. 

 

He pocketed his phone again and slipped from the rather high stool he'd been sitting on. He exited his post and began to pace beside it. He felt worse now than before going to sleep but he couldn't remember those dreams. He never could. 

 

All he knew was that they were nightmares. 

 

__________

 

Red let out a long sigh at seeing Stretch still wasn't out of bed. Yeah, they were both lazy but showers were kinda important. He was fine with being a slob, he was just a hygienic slob.

 

“A’ight, get up. I know y'worried'n shit but y'gotta take care a y'self.”

 

Red moved over to the lump on their shared bed and gave Stretch a gentle shake. Stretch just groaned and curled into himself more. 

 

“Fine.”

 

With a smirk Red reached beneath the blankets and touched Stretch's arm. In an instant they blinked from the bed to the bathroom. Red roared in laughter when Stretch fell perfectly in the already full tub, not giving a fuck about the mess. 

 

Stretch bolted upright, still wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He coughed before glaring over to Red. 

 

“What? Y'stink!”

 

Red's laughter was cut short by his soul shifting color. He yelped as he was flung towards the tub, somehow managing to toss his favorite jacket aside before taking the dive. 

 

The moment he was in the tub he was glaring hard at Stretch. Stretch's expression began to shift from anger to amusement. Red huffed and reached beside himself to snatch a loofah. 

 

“Fuckin’ jackass… now strip b'fore I rip y'clothes off.”

 

Stretch sighed and slipped his shirt off. It made a wet  _ plop _ as it hit the ground. Next came his shorts which had Red starting to undress as well. 

 

“I get it. Y'not happy, y'worried. I'm worried too, hell, I gotta go'n take care'a my bro later. Idiot's high on LV.”

 

Red took the loofah and gave it a wiggle. 

 

“It's nothin’ t'loofabout.”

 

Stretch sighed and slipped his arms around Red's ribs, pulling him close. Red relaxed into it, shutting his eyes. 

 

“Blue's gonna be fine. Squeak's great at what 'e does. Y'know that.”

 

Stretch began petting down Red's back, moving a foot to turn the water back on. He liked it a  _ lot _ warmer than it currently was. 

 

“Yes, but he's Berry good at getting in trouble.”

 

Red chuckled and pulled back, smirking at him and running a finger on his teeth. 

 

“Least 'e doesn’ get inna’ sticky situations like you, honey.”

 

Stretch gave a soft smile and leaned forward to give Red a kiss. 

 

“We mustard more days like this.”

 

Red downright grinned at that. And then the water got to him. 

 

“Ow-shit-I know we ain't got fleshy bits but y'tryina cook me alive're somethin’?”

 

Stretch turned the water back off and sighed, idly moving his legs to better mix the water. Red relaxed as the temperature settled down to something manageable. 

 

“I love ya…”

 

Stretch picked up the loofah and began running it over the miltiple nicks and cracks along Red's back. So many little pocket marks from dogs biting him… 

 

“Love you too, even if you're a chew toy.”

 

Red chuckled and shrugged. 

 

“Least I'm quality. Y'still haven’ tried me, so y'don’ see th'appeal.”

 

Stretch slowed a bit at that. Right… 

 

“Maybe later.”

 

Now that had Red's face coloring. Did he just agree to bite him? Fine-a-fucking-ly! He'd been giving hints for so long and-fuck yes! 

 

“I like gettin’ bit right ‘ere-”

 

Red motioned to his neck and collarbone. 

 

“An’ I like it real rough so don’ be afraid if y'taste magic on y'tongue, I'll tell y'when t'stop but I love pain an’... Why y'lookin’ at me like that?”

 

Stretch had stopped his grooming when Red went on a tangent. He hadn't realized how much his boyfriend wanted this. Was it really that good? Apparently… 

 

“I'll try tonight, after you get done with Edge.”

 

Red grinned and moved forward to kiss Stretch oh so sweetly. 

 

“I wan't ya t'fuck me til I can’ walk.”

 

__________

 

Pup never usually kept his phone on anything other than vibrate. It terrified him when any loud noises came out of the blue so a gentle buzzing, which still startled him, was far better than scrambling to silence the device.

 

He tensed when he heard it upon his dresser, brows furrowing. Was it his brother giving him more chores? He hoped not. Everything else had been done already. 

 

He hesitantly put down his violin and moved to the phone. At seeing it was just Alphys he sighed in relief and answered it. 

 

“Hello…?”

 

“ _ Hey, Pap. Can I ask a favor?” _

 

“That…. That depends… wh… what do you need…?”

 

He held no grudge against her nor anyone else in the guard. The Queen did what she believed was best. He can't change that. 

 

“ _ Blue is stuck here for a while and he's the same size as your brother, so…” _

 

Pup's eyes widened as the implications hit. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. 

 

“I can't…! He… he's already angry, I… I don't want him mad at me…!”

 

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before a very serious tone overtook Alphys. 

 

_ “If he touches you, tell me.” _

 

Pup shivered at that and shut his eyes. 

 

“ _ Promise me. _ ”

 

Pup let out a soft sound of dismay before trying to gather himself. 

 

“I… I will…”

 

“ _ Good. We'll go buy some clothes instead.” _

 

“...Okay….”

 

“ _ Take care of yourself, Pap. Bye.” _

 

“Bye…”

 

__________

 

When the call ended Blue was frowning up at Alphys. Plum was  _ still _ being a jerk? Of course he was. He wasn't fixed yet…

 

It took a short time for Blue to be adjusted to the guest room in Alphys's house. He liked how the house resembled a triceratops skull and he'd gotten a room with one of the eye windows. 

 

The bed was comfy and a gentle tan in color, the walls an off white. He had a desk, a chair. It was a nice little room. 

 

He moved away from the window he'd been looking out of and sat down on the bed. He crossed his legs and sighed, taking out his phone. It was now or never… 

 

Blue decided to go for a video call and put the phone on the nightstand. It took a few rings for someone to answer and Red looked annoyed as could be-until he saw who it was. 

 

“ _ Aye, Squeak. Jus’ th’ person I need…” _

 

_ “BOSS, SQUEAK'S ON YA PHONE!” _

 

Blue was just sitting with his hands on his lap, watching Red start to walk through the familiar home. 

 

_ He's probably hitting a training dummy in the shed… _

 

Before long the phone was plucked out of Red's hands and Blue saw the side of Edge's skull. He pulled it back after he realized it was a video call and Blue could see that he was  _ not _ in a good mood. 

 

“Hi…”

 

_ “Be nice t'ya squeak. I'll be back later with s'more groceries, kay?” _

 

Edge huffed and Red made a weird sound. 

 

“ _ Thank you.” _

 

Edge was clearly watching Red as he left, making his way to his own room. When the door shut Edge moved to his bed and held the phone in both hands, just taking in the sight of his boyfriend. 

 

_ “Come closer so I can see you.” _

 

Blue moved to where only his head and shoulders we're visible on the camera, a soft smile on his face. He was looking Edge in the eyes for a few seconds before looking down. Edge's expression hadn't budged from annoyance. 

 

_ Lecture time. _

 

“ _ Your magic is… different.”  _

 

Blue nodded and shut his eyes. He felt so much better without that grey stuff in him. 

 

“ _ Tell me everything. _ ”

 

Blue sighed and looked down at his hands. He knew this was going to happen and he'd have to repeat himself to his brother too. 

 

“... I went to see the Queen and the elevator lost power. Alphys told me they have power outages and when I went to see the Queen the power went out again. But I was the only one who could move… and I saw Gaster. He called me an outsider.”

 

Blue could see how tense Edge was with mentioning that monster. He knew that there was a very different Gaster in Fell than anywhere else.

 

“There was a big black blob around the base of the core. I asked Alphys to bring me to it and she did. I… I got eaten by it. And I talked to him.” 

 

__________

 

Everything was as cold as ice. Blue slowly opened his eyes to see everything was covered in a hazy black. He turned towards where Alphys had been, gasping at seeing her frozen in place. Frozen in time. 

 

He turned back to the center of the mass and furrowed his brows. 

 

“Hello…?”

 

His voice echoed through the cloud of blackness, almost like a filter sucking any and all color, any warmth, from whatever it touched. Blue began to walk deeper into the icy mass, soon crossing his arms. 

 

As he got closer to the center he could see his breath, feel the chill seeping through to his very soul. 

 

Blue slowed as he spotted a humanoid shape. Said monster was using their magic, multiple hands, to hold something up above. Blue followed where the magic was before gasping. 

 

The black mass was expanding to ensure a white crack in the air wouldn't escape. Blue could see the mass expanding oh so slowly to encase that white seam. 

 

_ “ Might I have a bit of assistance ? ” _

 

Blue snapped out of it and quickly formed what he could of that grey hand magic. The hands moved up to attempt to grab the seam and keep it shut. 

 

A curious hum made itself known, almost resonating within the cloud. 

 

“ _ So you are able to use my magic as well… such a curious little thing you are. _ _ ” _

 

Blue glanced back at him, nearly screaming when the scientist was mere inches from his face. Gaster had a melting grin, his eyes looking right through Blue. 

 

_ “ _ _ What else can you do, little one? _ _ ” _

 

Blue swallowed thickly, shivering when Gaster moved a hand to his shoulder. The scientist chuckled after a few seconds and removed his hand. 

 

“ _ I see… _ _ ” _

 

Blue wasn't sure if he should run or if he should fight. Gaster wasn't trying to hurt him, he was just terrifying. 

 

“ _ Such a shame those horrid things happened to you, but these… realities are dangerous things. Especially now.” _

 

Behind him another white crack began to creep down from the center one. Blue was quick to put another hand on it, Gaster turning to examine it. 

 

_ “ _ What's going on? What are you talking about?”

 

_ “ _ _ Such a precious thing… _ _ ” _

 

Gaster sounded warm though his words were condescending. He took in a breath before slowly letting it out, turning away from Blue.

 

“ _ This is a tear within the void. With this I am able to see any and all realities though the consequences can be dire. _ ”

 

Gaster glanced back to Blue, his grin growing a bit. 

 

“ _ It even allows me to see the future. Countless possibilities… _ ”

 

He chuckled and turned back to the crack, stepping closer to it. Blue had a sick feeling as Gaster reached out to  _ touch _ the white. 

 

Blue felt a blast of cold as power surged within the black mass. The crack began to try and close. When Gaster removed his hand the crack opened right back up. 

 

“ _ Curious… _ ”

 

Gaster turned back to Blue, stepping far too close for comfort. He bent over towards the other, melting body allowing him to bend in a sickening way. 

 

“ _ You too have my magic. Perhaps… _ ”

 

He chuckled at the idea, Blue wishing he had the ability to blink. He needed to get away. 

 

Gaster stood his full height and took in a deep inhale. His head tilted up towards the crack and he hummed. 

 

“ _ Perhaps showing him… yes… _ ”

 

Gaster looked back to Blue who was slowly backing away now. Before he could make another step something coiled around his left ankle. He squeaked and tried to force his hammer to form. 

 

A bright flash of blue magic was absorbed into the darkness, Blue's hammer shattering when it attempted to form. He gasped and fell to his knees, grabbing at his chest. 

 

_ “ _ _ Ah… now I see… _ _ ” _

 

Gaster knelt down before Blue, the poor skeleton trembling at how close this creep was. Gaster raised his hand and Blue shut his eyes tightly. He felt a hand touch his forehead and grit his teeth. Then everything became clear. 

 

__________

  
  


“I gave him my grey magic. He needed a boost to shut that hole in the void… if it happens again and someone doesn't see it or stop it…”

 

Blue shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest. 

 

Edge had been silent listening to Blue tell the story of a Gaster. A tame one. One that didn't try to experiment on the quickest and most efficient way of gaining LV and XP… Of gaining power. 

 

“I woke up in Undyne's lab. She was watching over me and so was Pup… They're nice… Alphys tried to bring me home but I couldn't see the portals. Gaster said I would be different after he took his magic from me.”

 

Blue gave the smallest of smiles. 

 

“And it feels great…”

 

Edge let out a long sigh. He didn't really know how to take all of this in. But, if Blue was safe and happy… 

 

“ _ When you get home I'm not letting you leave for a week. _ ”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and gave Edge a pleading expression. He wasn't going to turn over protective like Papy had been, right?

 

“But what if I want to leave…?”

 

Edge leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“ _ You won't want to. _ ”

 

What did he-oh.  **_Oh._ **

 

Blue's face colored and Edge smirked at him. That smirk faded as he got a look at Blue. The hell… Oh that was adorable. 

 

Blue buried his face in his hands and Edge chuckled darkly. He wasn't sure what it was, neither of them were sure, but every single time Edge gained LV he became a horny bastard. A violent horny bastard Blue couldn't get enough of. 

 

“ _ I'll do everything you love. Pin you down, bite you, play with your sensitive little-” _

 

“EEEEEEEDGE! Stop! Please!”

 

Blue peeped at the phone. 

 

“ _ I don't know how thin the walls are..!” _

 

It was a loud whisper that had Edge's horrible grin growing. 

 

“ _ Then whoever hears will know all your kinks, mm?” _

 

“No! Shoosh! I'll call you back later, okay?”

 

Edge sighed and nodded, picking up the phone. 

 

“ _Fine, but I'll be waiting for you._ ”

 

Blue shivered at that tone and nodded. 

 

“Okay, well, I love you. Bye.”

 

When he reached forward to end the call he slowed. Edge was letting his tongue slip out its entire length. Blue's face colored more when Edge  _ curled _ his tongue. He quickly reached forward and ended the call, but not before hearing the start of Edge's horrible chuckling. 

 

With a huff he flopped back on the bed. He put an arm over his face and groaned loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windings on phone is an impossible feat so... Ye


	28. Chapter 28

Pup had been trying to get back into some of his old habits with his brother's absence. The violin was always relaxing, something soothing he could do to calm both his nerves and soul. That and he knew a few interesting tunes. 

 

He winced when he heard the front door slam shut. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, returning to his playing. He shut his eyes as he went with the gentle melody, just trying to forget life and all its complications.

 

Downstairs, Plum was removing his shoes. He could faintly hear  _ something _ upstairs and knew Pup had to be home. He was apparently relieved of his snooping duty, going around and observing those other worlds. 

 

Plum finally got his boots off and began making his way upstairs. When he got to his brother's room he raised his hand to bang on the door, pausing when a new song started up. 

 

_ Is he actually playing…? _

 

Plum slowly lowered his hand, listening to the gentle melody. He didn't even realize he was doing it as he slowly slipped down to sit on the ground, shutting his eyes. Before long he was actually having a restful sleep, soft snores barely audible through the door. 

 

When the song ended Pup opened his eyes to stare blankly at the ground. He tensed when he heard a rather loud snore at his door, attention snapping to it. 

 

He swallowed thickly and slowly got to his feet. He held his breath and moved forward, slowly moving to open the door. When he met resistance, that snoring hitching, he stopped trying. 

 

Pup had the smallest of smiles on his face as he moved to out the violin back on his bed. He then blinked into the hallway. And, yes, Plum was definitely asleep against his door. 

 

His smile faded when he got closer to his brother. He had stains down his face from tears, black was beneath his eyesockets, and he looked exhausted even while asleep. 

 

Pup hesitated before slipping his arms beneath Plum. He oh so carefully lifted his brother up, walking as smoothly as he could to Plum's room. He managed to open the door by bumping it with his foot, his brother never one to lock it unless he was inside. 

 

He moved to his brother's bed and gently set him down. When he tried to get back up he felt resistance. His eyes widened and he looked down to see his brother had a death grip on his coat. When he looked back up Plum was giving him a half asleep glare. 

 

“Sir, I was-”

 

He yelped when Plum yanked him down, wrapping his arms around Pup's neck. 

 

“Don't fucking leave.”

 

That was supposed to be a threat, it came off as one, but by the way Plum was  _ clinging _ to his brother it meant something different. It was a plea, a cry for help, for comfort. 

 

Pup was more than happy to obey this time. He slipped his arms around his brother and shifted them onto their sides. He pulled Plum close and rested his chin gently on his brother's head. 

 

“Have…. Have a bad day…?”

 

Plum just huffed. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to even try to think on that dream again. He couldn't remember a damn thing but something was bothering him greatly. 

 

Pup pet down his brother's back and shut his eyes. He hoped his brother would snap out of it eventually. Or get fixed. As much as his soul had felt violated after he was doing so much better. He actually had urges to do things again! 

 

“... I heard you playing…”

 

Pup hummed. 

 

“... You haven't played in so long…”

 

Pup just held his brother, letting him do whatever he wanted. He needed time to think and process what had happened yesterday. Being demoted was a big deal. 

 

“... You're also disobeying me…”

 

Pup tensed at that. He really didn't want this to turn sour. 

 

“And you aren't as scared. I never wanted you scared of me…”

 

Plum huffed and hugged his brother tighter. As terrified as he was, as much as it would crush his pride, if it made Pup happy, if it stopped his mood swings. Those violent tendencies towards Pup… towards everyone… 

 

“If I ask him to fix me…”

 

Pup perked up at that. Plum just took in a shuddering breath. 

 

“Don't leave me alone with him.”

 

Plum's voice was so small, so filled with fear. He didn't know what would come of him after, what he would remember, what he would forget. But if it made him better, if it made Pup  _ happy… _

 

Pup hugged his brother tighter. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to be fixed, that he  _ wanted _ help. And maybe, just maybe, he would have his brother back… 

 

__________

 

Alphas was nervous to say the least. Visiting a monster while they were adjusting to Lv was dangerous in and of itself but what she was planning on doing could be considered borderline suicide. 

 

She took a deep breath as she stood outside of Edge’s home. She had a bag on her shoulder holding something very special, something she made specifically for when something like this would happen. 

 

Her hand slowly moved up to the door and she gave a soft knock. 

 

_ Of course he won’t hear that. _

 

She swallowed thickly and reared back to hit the door harder, only to squeak when it swung open. Edge glared down at her, Alphys trembling in place. 

 

“ **What** ?”

 

Alphys gave a faint smile and gripped her bag tighter. 

 

“I h-h-have someth-thing for you. I-If you would let m-me in I can sh-show you…”

 

Edge narrowed his eye on her. Normally she would avoid anyone who had recently gotten LV, Undyne included. So for her to  _ willingly _ come here out of her own free will, well, that was suspicious. 

 

Still, he wasn’t a rude monster. He stepped aside and Alphys slowly made her way inside. And now she was able to see that Edge was only wearing a bathrobe. Her face colored but she kept her gaze upwards. Skeletons didn’t have anything so she shouldn’t even try to look or imagine  _ oh god she was glancing down she couldn’t stop herself. _

 

“If you came here to gawk at me, I’m taken. And, last I checked-“ 

 

Edge leaned in close, cornering Alphys against the door. 

 

“-You are taken as well.” 

 

Alphys shivered and swallowed thickly, blush intensifying. Edge just huffed and stood his full height, crossing his arms. 

 

“What did you have for me? I’m growing impatient.” 

 

Alphys nodded and quickly began rooting around in her bag. She soon found what she wanted and removed the small baggy of pills. Edge stared down at the clear bag, able to see some sort of glowing liquid within the little capsules. He didn’t trust it.

 

“I h-have something to help w-with your LV…” 

 

In an instant Alphys had been pinned to the door by red bones. Every single one shot through her clothing, narrowly missing her body. She couldn’t even respond as Edge moved in close to hiss into her face. 

 

“I will  _ not _ end up like Greater.” 

 

Alphys trembled in her place, the pills having fallen to the ground. 

 

“B-But he’s s-s-so strong and n-nice and he never-!”

 

She was cut off by a blade suddenly thrust beneath her neck. A horrible grimace across Edge’s face. He was already restraining himself but having her thrust  _ this _ at him?! How  _ dare _ she!

 

“Th-This one won’t d-d-do that, though! I’ve b-been tesing it…!” 

 

Oh, now that had Edge curious. He had his suspicions, oh how he had his suspicions. 

 

“How?”

 

Alphys‘s eyes widened a bit. 

 

“W-W-Well, you s-see-I-I-“

 

Edge moved tha blade back up, gently touching it to her chin. 

 

Alphys shut her eyes tightly, tears beginning to form. 

 

“Was it the Tems? Have you been keeping them?” 

 

Alphys remained silent, gritting her teeth as that blade slowly moved down to her neck. 

 

“I can handle more XP, Alphys.” 

 

Alphys whined loudly, tears flowing freely as she gave a weak nod. Edge huffed, the bones disappearing. Alphys fell to the ground on all fours, gaze shooting up to meet Edge’s own. 

 

“H-H-How did y-you kn-know?” 

 

Edge knelt down in front of her, that blade still ready to be used if need be. 

 

“Because I’m not an idiot. Your work is sloppy.” 

 

He plucked up the pill bag and looked it over. 

 

“What did it do to the Tems?” 

 

Alphys swallowed thickly. She was amazed to still be alive, he hadn’t even hurt her! 

 

“C-C-Calms th-them. N-N-Neutralizes th-their ag-ggression a-after gaining L-LV…” 

 

Edge stood his full height, still examining the little pills. 

 

“Any negative effects?” 

 

Alphys furrowed her brows. 

 

“I-In one th-they grew d-double their u-usual size…” 

 

Edge hummed as he thought that one over. To be larger… It would take time to adjust to a new size, but oh, Blue would be so much more fun to play with. Just the thought of surprise on Blue’s face, of what could happen… 

 

He would consider these. 

 

“T-Take th-the green o-one then th-the red… th-then he blue. A-And it has to b-be an h-hour apart.” 

 

Edge huffed and pocketed the pills. He looked down to Alphys who seemed terrified still. 

 

“What?”

 

“W-What are y-you going t-to d-do ab-bout-“

 

“The Tems?” 

 

Edge finished, deciding to give it a bit of thought. Either it was the LV or his true inner sadist, but he found himself kneeling down in front of her and giving a horribly sharp smirk. 

 

“Our secret.”

 

His smile disappeared. 

 

“Get out.”

 

Alphys quickly got to her feet and nodded, scrambling for the door. She managed to open it and took off, Edge shutting it behind her. He huffed and shook his head. Such an insane monster… A genius, just misguided…

 

______________

 

“Are… are you sure?” 

 

Pup didn’t like what his brother wanted to do but he had some sort of determination in him. Plum was glaring up at his brother, the both of them sitting on Pup’s bed. 

 

“Yes. Do it. Show me everything again.” 

 

Pup swallowed thickly and gently took both his brother’s hands in his own. He shut his eyes and tried to relax, allowing his brother to slip within his memories. 

 

Plum could only keep rewatching what their true past had been. Pup being some smoking, overprotective dipshit while  _ he _ was an innocent buffoon. It was disgusting to see himself in such a way. So  _ vulnerable _ . 

 

But, to see Pup happy. To see him warm and loving and  _ smiling _ . He had confidence, he had dreams… But now? 

 

Pup tensed when Plum moved to the memories of them under UnderFell’s control. Plum hated seeing himself this way. They corrupted his mind, took control of him,  _ destroyed _ his brother. Pup was just a shell of what he had once been. 

 

And to see himself beat Pup up day after day. Literally hitting him, threatening him, only for his brother to melt and submit to everything. Plum could feel the pure guilt within his brother, as if this was his fault. 

 

_ It was my fault. I was too soft… _

 

Plum huffed as he slipped out of his brother’s memories, taking his hands back and putting them on his lap. He refused to look at his brother after examining  _ those _ memories again. 

 

“... Again…” 

 

Pup furrowed his brows, letting out a shuddering sigh. They’d been doing this for hours now and Plum just kept digging deeper and deeper into the worst of those memories. 

 

“Pup.” 

 

Plum held out his hands. 

 

“Again.” 

 

When he didn’t feel hands touch his own, Plum finally looked back at his brother. Pup was hiding within the fluff of his hood, trembling and hugging himself. He hated reliving those memories, but his brother was being so insistent…!

 

“Fine…” 

 

Plum let out a long sigh and moved to slip off the bed. After all that, all those horrid memories, he was positive Pup would be repulsed by the thought of touching him. Who wouldn’t be. 

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

 

With that he walked to the door and left without another word. Pup hugged himself tighter, tears having stopped long ago. Why did he keep doing that? Why was his brother always hurting him? If he told Alphys… He couldn’t tell Alphys. She would hurt him and he couldn’t live with that.

 

He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms. Maybe if he started listening again… Maybe if he started obeying… The pain would stop. He just wanted the pain to stop.

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

__________

 

Ever since that tiny pest escaped life had turned to absolute hell. The Core collapsed, though Alphys had managed to salvage some of her equipment to make an unstable replacement. 

 

Edge stood tall as he stared over the molten remains of the Core. He tended to come here often now, just thinking of how this went wrong-of how he could have prevented it. 

 

"Boss, y'alright?"

 

The silence was broken by someone that shouldn't be alive right now, someone the pest had decided to spare. And for that he was thankful. 

 

Edge let out a long sigh and turned to his brother, crossing his arms. Incredible how someone could remain positive even now. Their home rarely ever had power, the supplemental power source only able to do so much. 

 

"What do you want?"

 

Red sighed and shook his head, moving towards the ledge to get a better look at the remains. 

 

"Jus' tryin'a get warm, Boss. Didn' wanna start a fight." 

 

Edge huffed and uncrossed his arms, moving to sit on the ledge. He rested his head on a hand as he stared out at what had been destroyed. He remembered that day so vividly, so many mistakes had been made… 

 

"Y'think 'e's comin' back?"

 

Edge scoffed at that, shaking his head no. Why would he? Such a perfect, pure little thing… 

 

"A'ight…"

 

Red looked back out at the core, slowly settling down on the ground beside his brother. He tensed when he felt an arm slip around him, only to relax and scoot into the warm embrace. 

 

"... Alphys said th' generator's runnin' outta fuel…"

 

Edge huffed at that, keeping his gaze on the core. 

 

"Says she doesn' 'ave a backup plan. She's tryin' but… I think she's outta ideas…"

 

Edge let out a long sigh, running his hand delicately over his brother's side. So many thoughts had been running through his mind lately. So many monsters were dusting from the lack of basic necessities… 

 

"Boss… Y'think we'll be alright…?"

 

Edge shut his eyes and pulled his brother closer. 

 

"No."

 

Red went silent after that, just staring out at the Core. He'd been doing a lot of thinking lately, soul searching. He just couldn't figure out what they could do. 

 

The two remained curled up together for what felt like hours before Edge rose. Red was startled awake by the movement, thankfully not falling over the ledge. 

 

"I should return to my patrols." 

 

Red nodded and stood, stretching and popping his back. He waved his brother off when he started walking, deciding to blink home. 

 

Or, more specifically, Grillby's. When he arrived inside the dimly lit bar it seemed no one was around. The usual now with all those deaths. He sighed and walked over to the counter, Grillby still hanging on in this horrible place. 

 

"Th' usual."

 

Grillby looked Red over before walking to the back. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of mustard and a burger. He set it down in front of Red before returning to his cleaning. 

 

"Thanks."

 

With that he began to silently eat. No jokes, no pranks, not even a clever little quip. He had too much on his mind and his soul felt weird. It hadn't felt the same since that little blue bastard nearly killed him. 

 

When he finished he mumbled an "add it to my tab" before walking out. He kept his head low as he made the trek back to his home. The air was even colder now, barely any light on the path. 

 

He kept a single bone glowing in front of himself to assist him in his trek. He knew the path but sometimes things would be on the ground and trip him up. 

 

He sighed when he got to the front porch, moving to grab the doorknob. He froze when he realized the door was already open. His eyes widened and that bone disappeared. He forced his eyelights out and slowly crept within the house.

 

_ Probably someone looking for warmth _ . 

 

He began to slowly creep through his home, taking in everything that was the same and what was different. He could see wet footprints on the floor leading to the kitchen and decided to investigate. 

 

He crept inside, swallowing thickly when he saw the silverware drawers strewn across the ground. He looked to the counter and found himself growing slowly more anxious. Every single knife had been taken. 

 

Even Edge's favorite one… 

 

A creak from upstairs had him whipping around, bones forming in an arc over himself. They slowly faded away and he took in a shuddering breath. Could it be the kid? 

 

A grin slowly crept across his face at that thought. If it was the kid he'd love ripping them to pieces and having everything restored. He chuckled darkly and his hope began to blind him. 

 

"C'mon out…"

 

He was oh  _ so  _ ready to murder whoever or whatever broke into his house. He kept his focus on the darkness as he moved to shut the front door, making sure to lock it. He didn't need the intruder escaping after all. 

 

He turned back to the house and decided to give himself more of a vantage point. In an instant he appeared within his brother's room. The bed gave a soft squeak with him landing on it but he figured this was the safest spot. Even if Edge was going to kill him for the footprints later. 

 

And, there was nothing here. He huffed and slipped off the bed, making sure to look beneath it and in the closet before moving to the door. He slowly opened it and crept out, making a left to the restroom. He shut the door behind himself and looked the room over, getting an annoyed expression. 

 

_ Maybe the fucker left? _

 

That turned to rage.

 

_Or they're in_ ** _my_** _room!_

 

With that thought he turned on heel and rushed to his room. He opened the door and let out a huff at seeing not a soul in sight. He rubbed at his face and stepped inside, going over to his closet. 

 

**_Click_ **

 

__________

 

Honestly, he'd been more upset by losing a play thing than having yet another crack in his skull. Luckily he'd seen exactly what that little guy had gone through, the weird shimmering thing. 

 

So, when another formed, who was he to ignore his urges to hunt? To explore? And such a fun time it had been!

 

It seemed the odd shimmering thing sent him to the woods, but oh, they smelled so different. So much fresh meat, fresh XP. He'd licked his fangs thinking over all the mayhem he could bring. But, oh, what fun would this be  _ alone _ ? He'd gone back for his partner in crime. 

 

They didn't agree with the others' methods but there was fun to be had here and they both knew staying close in an unknown place was the best course of action. 

 

So, silently, they'd started stalking and killing the inhabitants of this ice cold world. Not a soul suspected them either, which was both amusing and suspicious. They were used to being found out, chased off, the attempts on their lives. But this place, well, everyone here was apparently stupid. Or dying on their own. 

 

And what fun to kill those who had already perished in their home? Which had the two thinking long and hard. Were there mimics of  _ them  _ too? 

 

It was easy to find their home and breaking in had been no problem. Pap had managed to find a few photos in the home that proved there truly were mimics. Sans could only giggle to himself at the sick, twisted idea of killing himself. Of killing his brother. 

 

"Which one do you want?"

 

Sans snapped out of his thoughts at his brother's whisper. They hadn't spoken in hours now… 

 

"Mine."

 

Pap grinned at that and silently chuckled to himself, putting the photo he was holding back. He moved to shut the door but Sans stopped him. 

 

"Leave it. Let them search. I like them scared."

 

Pap rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms. He uncrossed them almost immediately at realizing there was a kitchen here. He nearly ran over his brother as he rushed to the kitchen and ripped out the drawers. 

 

Sans joined him, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched his brother take all the knives. He sighed and shook his head, watching Pap examine a lovely cleaver. His brother was always so obsessed with those… 

 

He only liked the big pretty ones. 

 

Pap made his way back over to Sans and handed him the cleaver he'd found. He got a grin in return, Sans hiding the massive knife on his person. Nothing wrong with having a few more toys, right? 

 

The two had then gone off to explore the house on their own. That is, until they heard someone call out. Pap had been hiding in what should be Sans's room so he blinked there. His brother had crept beneath the bed so Sans decided to hide behind the door. And such a wonderful idea it had been! 

 

Red's eyes were wide at seeing yet another mimic of himself. And the mimic was taking out a knife? 

 

"Th'fuck…"

 

"Huh…"

 

Sans tilted his head as he looked his duplicate over. He shrugged and pulled his knife to his side, not even looking to his brother's hiding spot. He would only come out as needed, after all, this was  _ his _ kill. 

 

"Bigger than me…"

 

Red formed a few bones in the air, glaring at the mimic. 

 

"TH'HELL ARE Y'DOIN' IN MY FUCKIN' ROOM?! GET OU-SHIT!"

 

Red dodged a knife being tossed at him, sending out a wave of bones. Sans easily dodged all of them, jumping from the floor to the desk and trying to pounce on Red. 

 

Red blinked to the other side of the room, another knife being tossed. He felt it cut through his left sleeve and glared daggers. A Gaster Blaster formed in the room, mouth dripping red with magic. 

 

"Ooh…"

 

Sans purred at seeing the display. 

 

_ Yes, good, tire yourself. I can continue this game for hours~ _

 

When the blast went off, Sans was standing just out of range. The Blaster took aim again, the magic managing to rip through the wall and expose them to faint light. 

 

Red swallowed thickly at finally being able to see this mimic. 

 

_ Definitely not the little blue guy. _

 

"Scared of yourself? You should be."

 

Sans giggled and twirled a blade in his hand, standing tall now. Red just couldn't stop staring. 

 

"... Th'hell happened t'ya head…"

 

Sans shrugged, drumming his fingers over the blunt edge of his knife. 

 

"Oh, I don't know… Something fun I'm sure, I can't remember much." 

 

From beneath the bed, Pap was getting bored. He could  _ see _ the other skeleton and he wanted oh so badly to just end this. 

 

"Well, my bro's comin' home soon an' I'm pretty sure he doesn' wanna see some disgusting fuck 'a me so y'might wanna leave."

 

Sans could only grin, bringing the blade up closer to his face. 

 

"Oh, trust me, I  _ fully _ intend to get rid of the 'disgusting fuck' hmhm…"

 

Before he could attempt to blink a bone weapon shot out from beneath the bed, stabbing him in the side. Red yelled out in pain, grabbing at his side only for the magic to disappear. 

 

He tried to blink again and found himself falling to his knees. He grabbed at his chest and breathed hard, his Blaster fading away. 

 

Sans tsk'd and walked closer, kneeling down in front of his mimic. He took his blade and pushed it beneath Red's chin, forcing him to look up. 

 

"Such a shame you aren't the little blue one…"

 

Red's eyes widened at that. 

 

"W-Wait! Y-th'lil blue guy visited you too?"

 

Sans stared down at Red. His lone red eyelight flickered as he thought over what this Red him just said. 

 

"Kill him, brother."

 

"Don't rush me."

 

Sans snapped at Pap before turning his attention back to Red. His grin returned and he reached up to gently pet over his duplicate's face, that blade slowly pressing up, forcing Red to look him in the eyes. 

 

"A little blue me, yes. A little blue  _ us _ . Strange thing… Papyrus nearly killed him, but he escaped… "

 

Sans's grin grew wider and he grabbed the side of Red's face, thumb forcing itself in his eyesocket. 

 

"But I saw where he went! I  _ saw _ it. And now… hmhmhm…"

 

He slipped his thumb out of Red's eyesocket and ran it gently over his duplicate's cheek. 

 

"I'm here~"

 

Red had been trying to make magic the entire time but  _ something _ was blocking him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't even make spit for this fucker's face. 

 

"But y'not where 'e is."

 

"True… but I will find him."

 

Red swallowed thickly when he felt that blade pressing against him again. He could feel it cutting into his bone, scraping oh so slowly. 

 

"Brother, please."

 

"LET ME ENJOY THIS!"

 

Sans snapped before going back to Red. He shoved his duplicate to the ground, using his own magic to easily pin him by his wrists and ankles. He moved to lie on Red, moving that knife back up to run over his mimic's face now. 

 

"So, red me… why should I let you live?" 

 

Papyrus groaned as his brother continued playing with his food. He plopped down on the bed and crossed his arms, pulling his knees to his chest. He hated that game. Torture was the fun game, not this.

 

"B-Because if y'kill me my bro-"

 

"Boring."

 

Sans moved the blade beneath Red's left eyesocket and took hold of his skull. He pressed the blade down just enough to scratch and began to make a few swirling designs. 

 

Red grit his teeth hard, shutting his eyes tightly. It hurt but it wasn't unbearable and he was  _ pinned _ . 

 

"Ew…"

 

Sans was about to snap at his brother again when he saw Papyrus getting up from the bed to leave. Why…? 

 

He sat back a bit and tensed at feeling something hit him. The hell? He sat up and looked back. A normal fear response. He turned back to Red and saw his mimic's face was colored and something about him had… shifted. 

 

"Are you enjoying this?"

 

"I was until y'fuckin' stopped."

 

Sans blinked, readjusting his hold on that knife. 

 

_ Maybe I will keep it alive… _

 

__________

 

Papyrus gagged when he heard a muffled yelp followed by a loud moan in the bedroom. 

 

_ Disgusting. _

 

He crossed his arms and went downstairs to wait for the other one to come in. And thankfully it didn't take too long. 

 

About thirty minutes of waiting had the door breaking down and an enraged Edge rushing inside. He'd heard his brother's pained yell and could see part of the house had been blown up. He just couldn't jump that high. 

 

He froze at seeing a mangled mimic of himself on the couch, blades forming. Instead of fear coming from this duplicate he seemed all too curious. 

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!"

 

Papyrus's face turned sour and, as if on cue, a loud moan slipped from Red's room. Edge's expression turned from rage to confusion then disgust as he processed this. 

 

"Can I touch?"

 

Edge jumped when his mimic was mere inches from him. Silent as can be and horrifying to look at with all those jagged teeth. 

 

Edge thrust his blade in Papyrus's face only to have his mimic reach up and gently run their fingers over the weapon. He furrowed his brows only to have the blade yanked from him, Papyrus quickly taking hold of it. 

 

He hadn't even flinched! That would be pure  _ agony _ for anyone! Why-

 

A quick check had Edge even more confused, watching his mimic thoroughly examine the weapon. His HP was going down but the numbers were all wrong. 

 

"Beautiful… can I have it?"

 

Edge gave his head a small shake of surprise. 

 

_ " _ Wh-no! That's mine!" 

 

Papyrus frowned when the blade disappeared, his hands thoroughly burned. Edge looked them over and huffed. His gaze began to explore the other more and more, taking in so many delicious wounds… 

 

There was a slam from upstairs followed by cackling and Red's cursing only for it to turn back into muffled violence. 

 

_ If he's having fun… _

 

Edge had a horrible grin slip across his face as he stepped closer. He flipped his other blade around and allowed Papyrus to take it only to yank it away before he could grab it.

 

"I'll teach you how if you let me heal you."

 

Papyrus tilted his head. To be able to make swords.  **_Swords_ ** .

 

"Okay."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious what happened to HorrorTale and that evil UnderFell...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Blue sleep

 

The first thing Blue noticed was that he was in the air. The second thing he noticed was that there was a fist coming for his face. The third thing he realized was he was just in his boxers. 

 

" **TRAINING STARTS NOW, BLUE-BONES!"**

 

Blue managed to narrowly miss the fist and grabbed for his shorts as he tumbled away from a kick. Alphys paused in her attack and covered her face with a hand, starting to laugh to herself. 

 

"Marshmallow bunnies?"

 

"Please let me get dressed!"

 

Alphys chuckled and shook her head, moving to the door. 

 

"Outside in five minutes. No exceptions."

 

With that she left, slamming the door behind herself. 

 

Blue's entire face had colored and he was quick to put on his pants. He put the rest of his clothes on and huffed, sending Edge and Stretch a quick good morning text before rushing downstairs. 

 

He had asked her to train him. He should've expected her to be rougher than his own Alphys. Everyone here was rough.

 

"Okay, I'm ready."

 

Blue said when he finally got outside. Alphys was standing beside her dummy, just looking Blue over. Little guy looked so cute in his fake armor. She might be able to get him some of Plum's modified armor… oh, that would be nice. Just have to talk to the armorsmith. 

 

"About time."

 

Alphys grinned and motioned to the dummy she was leaning on. 

 

"Alright, first thing's first, hit this with your strongest attack."

 

Blue was honestly thankful she didn't want to get hit by it. He didn't want to hurt her. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to concentrate. 

 

He felt a bit odd summoning his Gaster Hammer, the hue brighter than he could remember it ever being. He couldn't help himself from examining his own weapon, Alphys growing impatient. 

 

"Any day now."

 

Blue snapped out of it and gave her a sheepish grin before taking a fighting stance. In the blink of an eye an explosion of blue flames shot from the back of the hammer, Blue on the dummy before Alphys could even move her gaze. 

 

She shielded her eyes from the eruption of fire and magic, the heat causing the residual dew on the surrounding rock to sizzle and steam away. When she lowered her hand Blue was giving her a soft smile and holding a much smaller version of the hammer. More of a staff now, but it served a purpose. 

 

A toothy grin spread across her lips and she chuckled. Oh, this was going to be a fun training day.

 

__________

 

"Oh… I didn't know you would be here yet."

 

The Swap Toriel was never late to any of these meetings, especially when it meant meeting the other versions of what was once her husband. She still had strong attachments to him but the two other Asgores she had met… something about them just had her charmed. 

 

Fell Asgore hummed at hearing her. He'd been making sure that their usual meeting place was still in order, specifically the flowers he brought from his own home. A gentle red to mix with the golden ones Tale Asgore always seemed to bring as well. So strange seeing a duplicate of himself. 

 

He turned to give her a warm smile, having always been pleased she showed no fear towards him. He knew he looked quite… dangerous compared to the other Asgores. They had all shared the woes of their past, losing their children and lovers.

 

"I decided to come early…"

 

He always felt so odd speaking with her. She was so soft and pure, such a contrast to the woman he'd fallen in love with, yet… there was something about her. 

 

"Ah, so we both decided to plan ahead." 

 

S-Tori gave an awkward little smile as she averted her gaze. She eventually cleared her throat and readjusted the bag on her shoulder, one containing quite a few documents. Concerns, requests, deals and rules that needed to be followed. 

 

She was always the one to keep the paperwork in order, T-Asgore the one to do the speaking. F-Asgore would be the one to give the more heart to heart conversations. They all had this planned out. 

 

"Are you positive they were safe?"

 

F-Asgore let out a long sigh at that one. 

 

"Yes, but I believe their world has been harmed beyond repair. I would like to help them all recover."

 

S-Tori crossed her arms at that. She'd been thoroughly informed of what happened in Fell. She didn't approve in the slightest but she knew Asgore meant well. 

 

"Ask before soul searching, that is my only request."

 

F-Asgore bowed his head and gave a small nod. He was horrible at communicating… 

 

"Howdy, am I late?"

 

S-Tori and F-Asgore turned to greet the most cheery of the three rulers. T-Asgore walked right up to the other two, a gentle smile on his face. One hand held an assortment of yellow flowers which he handed over to F-Asgore. 

 

F-Asgore looked them over before beginning to arrange them in a vase with his own. 

 

"We should be able to speak with this new world soon. Until they have everything set up, it may be best to look through all our arrangements to ensure it is in order."

 

S-Toriel moved to the massive table within the conference room. F-Asgore and T-Asgore followed suit, watching as she took out document after document. They both had a feeling this would be a very long day. 

 

__________

 

The Queen of UnderFell was quite an impatient one. She grew antsy, cautious when something took more time than need be. She mistrusted until those had truly proven themselves to her. 

 

She let out a soft breath when the doors to her throne finally opened. Alphys was guiding Blue into the throne room, as requested. He took a small bow before her, the Queen appreciating the respect.

 

Blue stood tall after a bit, the Queen deciding to stand from her throne. Blue couldn't help but draw so many similarities to this Toriel compared to his own. But she also had the features of Fell monsters as well. The sharpened teeth, claws, darker hues, though purple did seem to be a theme here. A deep purple hue, just like Plum's one crazy eyelight.

 

"Have you any idea why I summoned you here?"

 

Blue furrowed his brows. He had a few ideas actually. 

 

"Was it for the peace treaty?"

 

He wouldn't list out the other big idea he had, the one about his own mimic's behavior.

 

The Queen gave a soft smile, slowly approaching the outsider. The Guardsmen in the room watched them both very closely. Alphys had been ordered to weaken him before the visit, her training that morning being quite exhausting on the little skeleton.

 

Blue felt his gaze going up and up as she approached until he was having a small pain in his neck. Sometimes he really hated being short. 

 

"Have you any idea what you have done for us? Without anyone asking it of you?"

 

Blue furrowed his brows. Was it the crack in the void? 

 

Toriel gave a soft laugh at his confused expression. She then did something that had everyone on edge, lowering herself on one knee to be eye level with this little duplicate. 

 

"May I?" 

 

She held out her hand, Blue having a shiver run down his spine. There was something off about her but it would be rude to refuse. And F-Asgore did teach him how to resist it… 

 

He thought for a moment before gently placing his hand in the Queen's. And then the world shot pure black. 

 

__________

 

Alphys could only watch in muted fascination. The Queen rarely ever did this but when she did it was a deep soul search. Nothing would be safe from her, every single secret, every detail, she would go to the very core of his being to see what kind of a monster he truly was. 

 

She remembered when the Queen did it to her, making sure she was worthy of being within the guard. She still didn't know how Sans had passed, the vile little bastard, but he had. 

 

After a few moments Blue's face began to scrunch up. Alphys sighed, figuring she was digging deep now. She could see the discomfort rising on Blue, his body tensing. But she never sensed any magic, not an ounce of fight against her. At least, not externally. 

 

How was she to know Blue was the one guiding the Queen though his memories, of the strain it put on him to remain in control of this while making her believe she was the one ultimately in power. As the probing became more intense Blue's legs began to wobble.

 

Alphys moved forward and slowly guided Blue to rest on both knees. She could feel him trembling still, feeling a it bad for him. His memories being violated and all…

 

It took all of five minutes before the Queen released his hand. Blue, out of reflex, fell back away from her and hugged himself hard. He let out a soft moan of complete and utter discomfort as his knees moved to his chest. 

 

The Queen watched him as he recovered from the ordeal. She had seen more than enough in his soul, his memories. There were dangerous worlds out there and he apparently had no qualms in absolutely obliterating them if need be. 

 

Luckily she agreed with that decision. 

 

"Sans of UnderSwap, I apologise for your discomfort. Do you understand why I needed to do so?"

 

Blue wiped at his face, his soul aching from all the effort he'd taken to control that. In the end he knew he'd lost and that was when it truly began to feel like a personal violation. 

 

"T-To keep your people safe…" 

 

Blue's voice was quiet, the small skeleton doing his best to compose himself. Toriel stood from her spot, rubbing at her back once at her full height. 

 

Blue remained on the ground for a bit longer, his body feeling almost too weak to stand. Still, he needed to try. He did his best to get on one knee, pushing himself up only to stumble and fall onto his side. 

 

He gripped his chest, soul giving a hard pulse at the effort. 

 

"Alphys, help him. From this day forward he will be trusted by our kingdom. And, as such, you may stay as long as you like. If any of my subjects makes an attempt upon your life, they will be dealt with in a swift manner."

 

Blue looked up when Alphys slipped her arms underneath him. He felt his face heat up when she just picked him up and held him in one arm. Luckily he was sitting on it so he didn't look too bad. 

 

"Thank you…"

 

Toriel then had a somewhat odd smile on her face. 

 

"I also trust in your judgement of whatever new worlds appear. You have the ability to destroy them, to lock them away where they rightfully belong."

 

She almost sounded like she was purring the words. 

 

"Though only if they prove hazardous… Your memories show you are a kind and just skeleton, though your judgement is sound." 

 

Blue really didn't like how she got so giddy over what he'd done to that UnderFell. Maybe she was giddy over HorrorTale too? That one just involved a lot of help from S-Undyne, T-Alphys, and F-Alphys… 

 

"Sans, thank you for what you have done for us so far. Removing the source of that power outage and in risking your life to do so-I am truly amazed by your selflessness."

 

Blue was doing his best to stay awake but his body was demanding rest. The Queen continued on, her words soon failing to stick. Luckily he held it together until they were dismissed. Blue passed out the moment they stepped through those doors, Alphys giving her head a small shake. 

 

Such a little weirdo...


	31. Chapter 31

Yet another uneventful day of his new duties had passed and Plum felt absolutely worthless. He'd looked into his brother's soul more than enough to see Pup  _ loved _ him but there was so much fear in there. Those thoughts were a plague on him, causing his daydreams to become nightmares. 

 

Luckily he could relax when he got home, or he would if he didn't have more questions. He needed answers, he  _ needed _ to see the truth again and not these false memories. So many false memories…

 

"Pup." 

 

Plum knocked on his brother's room, letting out a huff when he didn't get a response. He opened the door, knowing his brother didn't lock the damn thing. And the room was empty. 

 

_ Probably at Muffett's… _

 

Plum turned around and started his way back downstairs. He wasn't sure exactly  _ why _ he needed to keep seeing these horrible things but he had to. It made so much so clear and yet even more was still so fuzzy to him. He just couldn't comprehend it. 

 

The walk to Muffett's was short, the building warm and inviting as per usual. He sighed before opening the door and walking inside. 

 

The entire atmosphere changed the second the first patron saw who was inside. Everyone went silent, only able to stare. When Plum made eye contact they would go back to their drinks or food. 

 

Plum ignored them as he walked into the building further, skimming over every booth until he finally found his brother. Tucked away in a corner, hood up, both hands curled around a steaming mug.

 

Plum smirked at spotting him, making his way over. He plopped down across from his brother and leaned over the table, resting his elbow and forearm on it as he leaned forward. 

 

Pup kept his gaze down, slowly taking a sip from his mug. He didn't want to look at his brother. Every single time he was forced to look into those memories it reinforced his fear. 

 

"So, coming to this dump again?" 

 

A soft huff was heard from the bar, a certain someone having excellent hearing. 

 

Pup didn't respond, slowly bringing the mug back down. He had been doing so much thinking, comparing previous presets, previous lives, to what he had now-to what his brother was now. 

 

"But you don't usually stay in the back…" 

 

Plum lowered his voice, leaning in closer. 

 

"Are you  _ hiding _ from me?"

 

Pup took in a slow long breath before letting it out just as easy. He brought his gaze up and locked eyes with his brother. What should be his brother. What wasn't. 

 

"L…"

 

He took in another breath. 

 

"Please L…. Leave me alone…"

 

Plum froze, expression going blank. What? He raised a brow at that, an expression of complete and utter confusion working it's way onto his face. 

 

"Leave you alone…?"

 

"Yes."

 

Pup breathed it almost like a plea, his grip on that mug tightening slightly. It was beyond agonizing to do this but if he didn't, if he let Plum continue to hurt him-this wasn't a life he wanted. He barely had a choice but what he could do to better it he would try. 

 

"... I'll… be at home…"

 

Plum honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He'd never heard anything remotely similar, but if he wanted space… 

 

_ Probably going to come home drunk. _

 

With that thought Plum balled his fist on the table, leaning back in his seat. 

 

"Are you going to drink?"

 

Pup shut his eyes and took in another long breath. 

 

"Sans, please… I… I need space…"

 

Plum narrowed his eyes at the lack of respect. He stood from the table, having slammed both hands down as he stood. The patrons could only stare as Pup was given a whispered tongue lashing before Plum left. 

 

The moment he was gone Pup slumped down on the table, pushing his drink to the side so he could bury his face in his arms. 

 

A few patrons looked him over before going back to their own business. It was none of their business and they knew if anything was said Sans would be a little jackass. 

 

Pup tensed when he felt a hand touch his back. Another gently pet over his side, causing Pup to slowly relax. When the booth cushion went down beside himself he slowly moved closer until he had two arms gently wrapped around him. One on his waist the other around his shoulders. 

 

He let out a shuddering sigh, thankful that at least one thing hadn't changed. He really needed to come here more.

 

__________

 

Blue had woken from his strenuous little encounter a few hours later. He was a bit confused for a fee seconds before realizing where he was. He shifted a bit on Alphys's couch, giving a soft smile when he felt a blanket tucked tightly around him. 

 

He wiggled his way out of it and stretched, letting out a long yawn. He rubbed at his face and shut his eyes, focusing on himself. His magic was kinda low so he couldn't really fight but everything else was fine. 

 

He opened his eyes and reached into his pocket. It was probably a good idea to text his brother. 

 

: Did you tell everyone about the meeting with SwapFell? :

 

Blue put his phone back in his pocket and slipped from the couch. He should probably go out and get some clothes for here not to mention a bag for said clothes. It wasn't a good idea to keep wearing the same thing every day without washing it. He was beginning to feel grimy. 

 

He readjusted his clothes and made his way to the kitchen before remembering something. 

 

_ Right, Alphys has to escort me… _

 

"Alphys? Alllllphyyyys?"

 

He waited in the kitchen, starting to rock on his heels. There was a soft click every time his heels hit, his socks probably in his boots. He didn't mind. 

 

He tensed when Alphys bolted down the stairs. She stopped right in front of him, scanning the room before her expression softened and she huffed. 

 

"What?"

 

Blue gave her a soft smile and scratched the back of his skull. 

 

"I… kinda need clothes… can we go get some…?" 

 

Alphys thought for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh. Well, Queen Tori  _ did _ say anyone would get in trouble so escorting him… but if Sans saw him… Blue beat him before so it should be fine. 

 

"Do you know where the store is?"

 

Blue nodded and lowered his hand, clapsing them behind his back as he continued his rocking. 

 

"Yep."

 

Alphys nodded and grinned.

 

"I don't have to escort you anywhere anymore. You heard what Queen T said."

 

Blue stared at her for a second before nodding and giving a lopsided grin. He was actually hoping for company. 

 

"Okay, well… I'll text if anything happens?"

 

Alphys chuckled and shook her head. She leaned down and rubbed over his skull affectionately. 

 

_ Little weirdo. _

 

"Yeah, yeah, just stay out of trouble."

 

Blue pushed her hand off and laughed a bit as she turned to walk back upstairs. He sighed and went off to get his boots.

 

__________

 

It was… weird walking in the town by himself. Everything looked like home but the people seemed to either stare or be scared. When he'd look towards some people staring they would quickly look away. 

 

He crossed his arms and slipped a bit into his bandanna when yet another person acted so scared of him. He didn't like it one bit. 

 

As he stared at one of the suddenly scared monsters he failed to notice the soft crunch of footsteps in front of himself. When he finally looked up it was too late, the crunches having stopped but he kept going. 

 

He squeaked when he ran into something a dull orange-brown, quickly jumping back. He looked up and sighed out in relief at seeing it was just Pup. Pup was just staring down at him, almost blank. He looked tired. 

 

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention…" 

 

Blue trailed off when he saw a few more people staring now. He furrowed his brows and pulled his bandanna up a bit. One could barely see his mouth now. 

 

Pup glanced off at where Blue was looking before slowly connecting the dots. He had a slight frown as he looked Blue over. The poor little guy didn't like the attention… 

 

"Th… they think you're… h… him…"

 

Blue let out a soft sound of discomfort at that. He didn't want to be associated with that jerk! He wasn't  _ that _ Sans he was  _ this _ Sans! 

 

"Wh… where are you going…?"

 

Blue looked back up at Pup before averting his gaze. 

 

"I need clothes… I feel gross."

 

Pup remembered Alphys's phone call and had a small bit of guilt take over. The least he could do would be to help Blue out. Besides, it kept him away from home longer. 

 

"I can… I can bring you to the store…?"

 

Blue smiled a bit at that. At least he wouldn't be alone in this weird place anymore. 

 

"Thank you."

 

Pup smiled a bit as well, turning to lead the way. Blue hurried up to walk beside him, trying his best to ignore the people staring. 

 

"Sooo… want to talk about anything?"

 

Pup shrugged at the question, glancing down at Blue. And then something did pop up. 

 

"H… Have you ever had a… a bad… reset…?"

 

Blue furrowed his brows at that. Wow this guy got deep fast. 

 

"Well… No? I mean I had a few bad runs but… The worst thing was the grey magic I had. But it's all gone now and I feel really good." 

 

Pup gave a small nod, head lowering slightly. 

 

"... I…. Killed a lot of monsters… that's why I reset and had grey magic…" 

 

Pup tensed a bit at that, unable to stop himself. Blue sighed when he was checked, crossing his arms. He knew he was a blank slate. He made sure of it. 

 

"So… really bad stuff happened on your last run… I only know a little, Asgore wouldn't tell me much."

 

Pup slowly let out a breath he'd been holding. Why was he doing this to himself? 

 

"Did… did you ever h-hurt…"

 

He swallowed thickly, Blue glancing up at him with a concerned expression. 

 

"Hurt your…"

 

"No. I never did. I never wanted to…"

 

Blue absolutely hated that question. It only meant one thing and it pained his soul to know that an alternate of himself was doing something so horrible… 

 

"He hurts you, doesn't he…"

 

That wasn't even a question, Blue slowly balling up his fists. 

 

Pup felt as if he'd just said too much but remained silent anyways. At least, until he felt confident enough to speak. 

 

"H… he keeps making me show him my memories…"

 

Blue huffed at that and crossed his arms. He was beginning to look quite a bit like his alternate's normal expression. 

 

"Pap showed me once.  _ Once _ . I never asked again. It hurt him and it hurt me."

 

Blue stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to Pup. He had a serious expression laced with deep concern. 

 

"Pup, if you aren't safe with him, you can stay with me. When the portals open back up, you can live in UnderFell with me and Edge. Or I'll find somewhere in UnderSwap. Maybe even Undertale-you'll be able to see Comic a lot there."

 

He let out a sigh, Pup entirely frozen in place. 

 

"You have no idea how bad I wanna hit him. But I won't. You love him and me hurting him hurts you too." 

 

Blue averted his eyes and glared at the snow. 

 

"Even if he doesn't deserve it." 

 

Blue turned on heel and continued on his way, Pup remaining frozen in his spot. 

 

It took a bit before the soft crunch of snow started up behind Blue again. Blue slowed down, not wanting to rush. He always rushed when he was angry.

 

"... Sorry… I don't like him. At all."

 

__________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plum is a lil shit and Berry wants to beat the everloving FUCK out of him. So bad. Just smack that smile off his face.
> 
> A good hammer to the ass.
> 
> Yeah...


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has smut.

__

Pup was hesitant at the door to his own home. He could only imagine what horrors awaited him, what his brother would demand. He shivered as another memory slipped out of the abyss, shutting his eyes tightly and attempting to shove it down. 

He took in a shuddering breath and slowly let it out. He could do this. This was  _ his _ home. This was  _ his _ brother. Sans wouldn't hurt him… again. 

Pup took hold of the doorknob and slowly turned it. 

_ No turning back now. _

With that in mind he slowly opened the door and walked inside, shuffling off his shoes. He shut the door behind himself and locked it, shutting his eyes as he rested a hand on the wood. 

_ If he tries anything I have to fight. I can't let him win anymore. _

He opened his eyes, hand sliding down the wood as he willed himself to continue. He turned and would have started walking to his room had he not seen a very grumpy looking Plum on the loveseat. 

"Are you drunk?"

Pup swallowed thickly, slowly moving to stand his full height. He could do this. 

"No."

He took a breath. 

"I'm not. And I… I want an apology."

Plum raised a brow. What the hell… 

"The fuck did I do?  _ You _ went off and spent even more non-existent money. Do you have any idea how high your goddamn tab is?"

Pup held his breath as Plum attempted to go off on him. 

"You hurt me."

Plum went quiet at that. 

"... What do you mean..?"

Pup honestly couldn't believe that one. He had to be playing dumb here. It was… it was  **_infuriating_ ** . Pup could feel magic coursing strongly through his bones. 

"I didn't hurt you. You're being dramatic. I don't hit you, do I?"

Pup swallowed thickly, the joints of his bones having a slight glow from his emotional build up. 

"Stop being a little bitch and go take a nap. Get that alcohol out of your system, I can smell it on you."

Plum waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis and Pup finally, after all these years, exploded. 

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Plum went rigid in his seat, fingers digging into the arm rests. 

"Either you are an idiot or you don't care about me because you keep hurting me! Even after that reset! You're only nice when you control me! I'm not a dog! I **hate** that nickname! You even put this stupid fucking collar on me because " _you're mine"._ **I'M NOT YOURS**!! I'M **MINE**!!"

Plum went to open his mouth but choked on his own breath when Pup grabbed his soul in magic, a single eye glowing a deep amber. 

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK! I'M TALKING NOW!"

He took in a deep breath, reaching up and beginning to unclasp that stupid collar.

"I'm  _ not _ your servant. I'm not your pet. I'm not property. I'm me. I'm your brother."

Pup released his brother's soul, at that same moment dropping the collar. Plum kept a hand on his chest, having never had such a painful soul pinch in his life. 

"Blue said I can live with him."

Pup's voice got lower now, knowing he was threatening something  **big** . 

"I want to. I want to be away from  _ you _ . I can't live like this-I keep trying to kill myself because of YOU! It makes sense now! I'm  _ nothing _ if I'm not useful to you-I'm not useful to anyone here!"

Pup could feel tears welling up now. He was finally starting to crack. 

"I know… I know she sent me to die… And you only felt bad because you were losing a pet." 

Pup wiped at his face with the back of one hand. Why had he let Blue talk him into sharing memories? Why had he let the little guy comfort him so much, show him everything in a new light, show him how it was  _ supposed _ to be?

"I can't live here anymore. I can't live with you. I can't… I can't do this…"

Pup wiped harder at his face, finally starting to bow his head and fall back into himself. Both hands moved to cover his face as he began sobbing, shoulders trembling. 

Plum could only stare. His eyes were wide and he was trying to make sense of everything. Was… was that  _ really _ how Pup felt about him…? 

And he was… no, he couldn't be. He was helping! Right? He was always helping Pup to be stronger and he was comforting when need be but Pup… He's strong but he's not  _ that _ strong… 

"Papyrus, I'll… stop calling you Pup…"

Pup peeped out through his fingers, gaze a mixture of pain and anger. It wasn't enough. 

He swallowed thickly and vanished. Plum could hear the sound of Pup appearing upstairs and slowly looked down to his hands. 

_ Why would he say that? I didn't DO anything. _

Plum winced when he heard his brother blink again, trying to look through himself to see what the problem was. The only thing he could conclude upon was that all these problems began because of Blue. 

__________

Pup knew it wasn't his smartest decision but at the bar, she'd offered. And by God he needed an escape. 

He felt weird bringing a bookbag filled with necessities over to Muffett's, but she lived on the top floor. It was nice up there, had everything someone would need in a home, though he didn't remember there being a guest room. He figured sleeping on a couch would suffice. It did look comfy. 

He stood in front of the closed bar, brows furrowed as he thought this over. He blinked inside the building, not feeling like fiddling with the keys she'd given him. She'd offered this before, months and months ago. He just… never picked up on it. He couldn't. He  _ had _ to obey. 

_ Not anymore. _

"Muff…? Muff.. are… can I come upstairs..?"

Pup spoke quietly at first, voice soon rising to an appropriate level to be heard. Luckily Muffett had heard even that soft sound of him blinking. 

"I'll be with you in a moment, deary. I need to dress first. Come up and make yourself at home."

She called down to him, putting him entirely at ease. He readjusted his bag before going to the back and climbing up the stairs. Once at the top he was met with a beautiful living room attached to a dining room. He could see the kitchen off to the corner, for when she didn't feel like using the one downstairs, and there was a lone bedroom at the other end of the space. 

One. Bedroom.

He stared at the door for a few moments before making his way over to the couch. He settled down on it, setting his bag beside himself. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, shutting his eyes. He was safe here. 

As he relaxed into the couch, he failed to hear Muffett make her way out of the bedroom. He tensed when he felt two arms slip around his shoulders, two more slowly joining. 

His surprise only lasted a moment before he relaxed into the gentle embrace. 

"Hi, Muff…"

Muffet hummed and moved down to gently nuzzle into the side of his hood. She always had wanted to be closer to him, to help him. All that time of seeing Sans treat him so poorly… 

"Hello, deary. I'm so glad you decided to come stay with me."

Muff slipped her arms off of him and moved to the front of the couch. She was wearing a gentle pink night dress with sleeves for every arm. She slipped onto the couch beside him and curled all six arms around him. 

Pup slowly leaned into it, shutting his eyes in that warm embrace. He hesitated before slowly slipping his arms around her. She stroked sweetly down his back, beginning to hum a soft little tune. A few of her roommates perked up at that, the little spiders listening from all over the room. 

"Oh, Papsy, you have no idea how happy I am!"

Pup felt his face heat up a bit at the nickname but he could only smile. At last someone here cared about him. Genuinely cared about him…

"I'm… I'm happy too…" 

Pup murmured, feeling her slowly guide him down until he was lying out on the couch with his head on her lap. He shut his eyes as she continued to pet down his hood to as far down his side as she could comfortably reach. 

"Now, I want you to be nice and quiet. My Papsy needs some gentleness tonight, don't you?"

Pup gave a small nod, having learned long ago to just go with the flow when she got weird with her words. If only he knew. 

"Good boy… now let Miss Muffy take good care of you."

__________

"O-Oh God~!"

Red was trying to keep quiet but Stretch had been playing with him for an hour now. He'd finally,  _ finally _ , decided to go through some of Red's stranger kinks. And he felt like puddy. 

At the moment he was tied down to the bed with his own clothes, his legs left free to do as they please. Stretch had been mouthing over him, teasing him, murmuring sweet nothings laced with darker intentions. 

He had a vibrator trapped in his magic. High enough to make it feel good but low enough to keep him from getting off. And Stretch's touches. God, his touches-! Red was near the point of begging for release. 

"Y'fuckin' cruel, babe."

Red huffed, a shiver running down his spine. Stretch looked up from where he'd just been mouthing tauntingly over Red's pelvis. 

"I can leave you here."

Red groaned at that and arched on the bed, trying to hook a leg around his love. Stretch took hold of the leg and hummed, looking his boyfriend over. 

In all honesty this was fun. He got to wind Red up and up and now he was just waiting for his boyfriend to finally snap. 

He ran his fingers slowly up the bone before bringing them back down, making sure to dip a few fingers between the bones of his calves.

Red groaned lowly at the touch before glaring at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe Stretch had been holding out on him  _ this much _ .

"Y'ever gonna fuck me?"

"Maybe… if you stop asking."

Red grit his teeth and tried to shift his leg. Stretch kept a firm hold on it, slowly running a single finger through the sensitive inner bone. 

"Y'wan' me t'beg?" 

Red gasped, melting into that gentle touch. 

"Maybe…"

Red shut his eyes as the touches continued, those fingers slowly ghosting up to touch his magic. He grit his teeth when he felt Stretch tug on the cord to that horrible vibe. And then he began to slowly drag it out. 

With a soft pop the little bullet was out, buzzing away between Stretch's fingers. He hummed in thought before moving it down and gently pressing it to Red's clit. 

"A-AHhhhhHHhhh~!"

Red arched into the touch, eyelights rolling back as he enjoyed the bliss. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

He gasped when the vibe was removed, Stretch chuckling and turning the little device off. He was wearing just a t-shirt and his pajama pants, that hoodie discarded on a chair in the room. 

"Babe, stop bein' such a dick!" 

Stretch chuckled at that and slipped his thumbs beneath his own shirt. He slowly brought it up and tossed it aside, Red drinking in the sight of those beautiful bones. Even if his ribs were a bit yellow. 

"Red, I want to make a deal with you." 

Red huffed and watched Stretch until the knot on his sweatpants. 

"You use your tongue. If you do a good job I'll let you take me any way you want."

Red shivered hard as his magic shifted from a dripping cunt to an erection. Stretch slipped off his pants and tossed them aside. 

"If you don't… I tie you back up and I fuck you until I'm happy."

Red swallowed thickly, a hard surge of magic flickering through his bones. That was some of the hottest shit Stretch had ever said to him. To fuck his boyfriend or be fucked… 

"Come an' sit on y'throne then, babe."

Red slipped his tongue out once he was done speaking. He made sure to make it larger and longer than usual, wanting to have Stretch cum on his face. The way that magic always tensed, how it shivered, and the taste of release- 

He was addicted to it. 

Stretch felt his face heat up but he decided to keep this weird game going. As much as he wanted to let Red go maybe sitting on his face was a better option. Either way he loved how Red looked buried between his legs.

He looked his lover over as he moved on the bed, straddling him for a moment. He looked Red in the eyes, need written all over the tormented skeleton's face. He shifted himself to where he was on his knees over Red's face. 

Red ran his tongue over his fangs, wanting so badly to just dive in and  _ devour _ that dripping cunt. Stretch shut his eyes as he slowly lowered himself. He put a hand over his mouth, just  _ knowing _ how good his boyfriend was at this. He could never keep quiet.

The sound of something ripping caught his attention and he looked down only to have his hips grabbed. He was slung hard into the bed, Red spreading those legs and diving in. 

Stretch arched and moaned as that tongue drove itself so deeply within. He covered his mouth with a hand, brows furrowed as his lover got to work. 

Red thrust his tongue forcefully, literally tongue-fucking that sweet magic. He shut his eyes as he worked, reveling in the warmth, the taste, the way his tongue kept getting sucked back in for more. 

Like usual, he could feel Stretch's sounds becoming more desperate, his hips trying to move. He could tell someone was close and was debating upon taking over this little game nicely or to return Stretch's treatment. 

A sudden cry accompanied by the sweetest of flavors chose for him. Red hummed into the feeling of his tongue being constricted, the little sparks of magic running over it. He slowly moved his tongue within the all too tight space before bringing it out. 

Stretch was breathing hard on the bed, that hand now covering his eyes. He was done playing this game for now, feeling like he'd had all energy sucked out of him. 

He groaned when hands took hold of his hips again, trying to turn him over. 

"C'mon, babe. On y'front, ass up. Jus' like y'promised."

Stretch shivered before doing his best to roll over. His body was still tingling from that orgasm and he wasn't sure if he could handle another one. 

"Ass up an' keep it up. Oh, an' if y'cover y'mouth I'll bite." 

Stretch did his best to move his hips up, Red keeping hold of them to position them exactly how he wanted. Stretch gasped when he felt a hand firmly run over his dripping cunt, a finger making sure to run over the clit. 

He looked over his shoulder and caught a smirk from Red. Stretch felt his face heat up at seeing Red use his own juices as lube. It was better than spitting, which Red did too often for Stretch's liking. 

"Ass up. Y'my fuck toy now, babe."

Stretch's face exploded in color and he buried his face in his arms. Red chuckled at that, pleased when Stretch moved his hips up for him. 

"Good boy."

Red ran a hand loving up Stretch's spine before positioning himself. Stretch hesitantly moved so his mouth wasn't covered by his arm, only to cry out when Red rammed inside. 

Red grit his teeth, that magic being far too tight. He wouldn't last long if he didn't do this carefully. He let out a long rumbling sigh, leaning his body over Stretch so he could run a tongue over vertibrae. 

"So fuckin' tight…"

He slowly moved his hips back, listening closely to Stretch's stuttered little breaths. Oh, he was trying to be quiet? Red smirked at the challenge, a hand moving down to his lover's cunt. 

"A-aah!" 

Red chuckled darkly as his finger began to slowly rub over that clit. His hips snapped forward, finger pressing hard into that small nub. 

Stretch arched hard, hands grabbing at the sheets as his body was tortured in the best of ways. Red started up a forceful, slow pace. Each thrust pushed Stretch across the bed only to be pulled back for more. 

It didn't take long for Stretch to feel himself close again, Red reading his lover like a book. He leaned down and ran his tongue over sensitive vertibrae, loving how stretch would tighten around him. 

"Tell me if I'm too rough."

Stretch felt a thrill run through him only to almost scream when Red went from forceful to brutal. The harsh clack of bone against bone began to fill the room, Stretch burying his face in the bed. 

The moment he heard his lover muffle himself, he leaned forward and bit down  _ hard _ on Stretch's shoulder. Stretch cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, Red growling at the sudden tightness down below. 

"Stop mufflin' y'self!"

Stretch turned his head to the side as Red returned to that brutal treatment. He couldn't stay quiet, every single thrust sending him closer and closer. Before long he was beginning to babble pleas, begging Red to fuck him harder-faster. 

Red was more than happy to oblige. He had his teeth grit, eyes closed tightly as he pounded away. He was in love with those sick sounds Stretch's wet cunt was making, the way he would basically sob in bliss. 

"God, I'm-I'm gettin'close..!!"

Red shifted himself to get a better angle, Stretch gasping and moaning beneath him. He went back to assaulting that sensitive little nub, gritting his teeth when Stretch tightened around him. He took hold of Stretch's hips in both hands and lost himself. 

Stretch's bliss was only intensified by Red's harsh treatment, only for him to feel his lover finally ram in deep. He groaned into an arm, trembling as he felt a warmth fill his magic. 

Red was panting hard above him, a satisfied groan mixed in with each breath. He ran his hands down Stretch's legs before leaning forward and nuzzling down into his lover's neck. 

"Y'need t'work on y'demands… I wanna feel like I'm nothin' but a toy. Y'treated me too nice, babe…"

Stretch groaned and buried his face in the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the smut chapters take so long is because I write at work more than half the time. I don't need someone seeing me write porn.
> 
> I really don't.


	33. Chapter 33

Blue found it difficult to get any sleep but he'd managed. It was painful to see what Pup had gone through, scratch that, Papyrus. He really needed to find a different nickname for the guy, especially with him absolutely hating that nickname. He had a good reason for it. 

 

Blue groaned as his phone began ringing, exhausted from his dreams. He reached over and answered it, not even opening his eyes. 

 

"Hello..?"

 

" _ T-the portal to U-UnderFell should be o-open now. We're k-k-keeping the others closed unt-til the kings and queens h-have their meeting." _

 

Blue yawned into a hand and curled up with a pillow. 

 

"That's good.."

 

_ Wait. _

 

Blue jolted from his spot and hopped out of bed, suddenly full of energy. 

 

"Is their meeting going to be in UnderFell? Why did you open that one first? Is Edge okay? Is he still adjusting to his LV?"

 

There was silence for a second before the phone was plucked up by his own Alphys. She rather liked hanging out in Tale. It was cute seeing her girl squee with another nerd. 

 

"Because Fell can defend itself better than the rest of us. Monsters here are a lot stronger than the other worlds. And Edge…"

 

There was a slight snort before she cleared her throat. 

 

" _ He's fine _ ."

 

Blue really didn't like that laugh but if she said he was okay… And Fell monsters really we're strong… 

 

"I'll tell the Queen of SwapFell it's open and… When do we want to do the meeting?"

 

" _ Everyone wants to do it as soon as possible. They're willing to do a video call if that Queen doesn't want to leave." _

 

"Okay. I'll tell the Queen here and then we'll see where it goes… is Edge home?"

 

" _ He's actually in the lab right now. I think you should come see him!" _

 

" **_No!_ ** _ " _

 

Blue tensed at hearing a very angry whisper. He narrowed his eyes on the far wall as he thought over what the heck was going on over there. 

 

"I'll be in the lab soon. Are you sure he's okay?"

 

" _ He's just fine. A  _ **_little_ ** _ grumpy, but he's fine. _ "

 

" **_I'll kill you_ ** _ " _

 

Blue rubbed at his face and let out a long sigh. He had a lot of work to do now, but if he got it done quick all would be good. Now, first thing's first, time to see the Queen. 

 

__________

 

Plum was entirely bored out of his wits. He absolutely hated his new job and often found himself patrolling instead of staying put. He made his way towards the giant doors his brother used to frequent, slowing when he saw they had shifted hue. 

 

As he got closer he managed to make out something odd. He paused when he got close enough that there was a circle of red on the doors. What the hell? 

 

Wait… was this one of those portals? 

 

Plum balled his hands into fists and stepped right up to it. He began looking for anything that could give him a clue as to what the hell and where the hell this went to. He slowly walked to the other side, raising a brow at seeing a very cloudy version of… Alphys? 

 

And it seemed the other side could see him as well judging by the way they shifted. Plum huffed and glanced back over to his distant post. Would it really be so bad to go somewhere new? Maybe he could find Asgore… 

 

He shivered at the thought, moving to stand tall. He took in a deep breath before stepping forward. The feeling was just the same as when Blue had brought him through. Disorienting, though not as bad as Pup's teleporting. 

 

When he opened his eyes he found himself staring up at an Alphys like his own. S-Alphys stared down at him before crossing her arms. So  _ this  _ was the little jackass that kept bothering her buddy… 

 

"Where the hell am I?"

 

"UnderFell and you should go back home."

 

Alphys's voice was firm. Plum narrowed his eyes on her. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because an agreement hasn't been made yet."

 

"So, you might want to leave."

 

Another voice joined in and Plum's attention snapped to F-Undyne. She didn't look right in his book. It was unnerving to see someone so soft turned so.. big. And honestly terrifying. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

Undyne snorted at that and moved to kneel down right in front of him. She giggled a bit as she looked him over, Plum not liking how.. unhinged this one was. 

 

"Cute."

 

"I'm  _ not  _ cute."

 

Plum was glaring at her now. How  _ dare _ she get down to his height to speak! And he was nowhere near cute! He was intimidating! He was strong! 

 

"... You really have a type don't you…"

 

S-Alphys sighed and Plum's eyes went wide. Oh. 

 

F-Undyne grinned as Plum's face colored, the poor little skeleton flustered and confused. 

 

"What? He's like a mini Papyrus. A widdle edgelowd."

 

Plum felt his face heat up more, gritting his teeth when she put a hand on his face. He had no idea what to do or how to react. 

 

S-Alphys grimaced when F-Undyne decided to lean in and kiss him between the eyes. Really? She did this to too many monsters and somehow,  _ somehow  _ F-Alphys was fine with it! She was an odd little thing but this was wrong? 

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when F-Undyne began roaring with laughter. She caught the tail end of Plum dashing back into the portal. Poor guy… 

 

F-Undyne slowly stood and turned back to Alphys, giving her a toothy grin. 

 

"Ready for a break, Swap?" 

 

S-Alphys let out a long breath and nodded. They'd decided, herself and both Undynes, to rotate out of watching the portal every few hours. It would allow for time to sleep and eat. 

 

"I can't wait for Blue to come through, when he sees Papyrus~"

 

S-Alphys looked Undyne over before cracking a sharp grin. At least they could agree on one thing. 

 

"It'll be better if you keep it secret. Trust me. He's back home now, right?"

 

"He's home. But I want to see Blue panic."

 

S-Alphys raised a brow. 

 

"Aren't there cameras everywhere here?"

 

F-Undyne had a light turn on and facepalmed.

 

"I'll see you in 12 hours. Tale should be here in 6."

 

F-Undyne shrugged and began making a throne for herself out of snow and Spears. S-Alphys watched for a bit before going on her way. It was so weird being around the duplicates but it was also nice? She just wished F-Undyne would stop hitting on anything strong. It was… weird. 

 

_________

 

"Boss? Booooosssssssss, I got ya some food."

 

Red clicked his tongue as he stood in the living room. Hopefully Edge wasn't in too pissy of a mood to eat this. Got it all the way from Swap since Edge actually liked Muffett's food. 

 

" **_Leave it and go away._ ** "

 

Red froze at hearing his brother's voice. That didn't sound right. At all. He blinked upstairs and hesitated before knocking on his brother's door. 

 

"Boss…? Y'okay?"

 

" **_I said LEAVE IT AND GO AWAY!!!_ ** "

 

Red could only stare at the door. 

 

"Why y'sound like y'seven again?"

 

There was silence for all of five seconds before the door slammed open. Red's gaze shot up like it should do before slowly moving down. 

 

Edge was glaring daggers up at his brother, simmering in his own agitation and rage at the situation. He froze when Red all but fell over as he began laughing his ass off. 

 

" **Stop laughing!** "

 

Red had tears in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. His brother was even shorter than the Squeak now! He had no idea what happened, he honestly didn't care, but this-! The last 24 hours had been  _ amazing _ ! He got to fuck his boyfriend senseless and now he had free reign to roast his brother alive!

 

His laughter cut off when he felt a boot hit his side. 

 

" **SHUT UP!!!** "

 

Red's laughter turned to chuckling as he snatched his brother's boot. Edge squeaked as he was easily picked up by the ankle, Red moving to stand. He raised Edge up and wiggled a finger in front of his face. 

 

"Y'such a brat now, Boss. Look at y'lil feet, y'lil claws~"

 

Edge roared as he began flailing in his brother's grasp. Those "little claws" being put to good use. Red hissed when one connected with his wrist, dropping his brother without a care. 

 

Edge groaned before quickly hopping to his feet and lunging at Red. Red dodged the little pest, Edge catching himself on the railing. He glared daggers at his brother as he hung there, murder written all over his face. 

 

"So, 'ow'd y'get stuck in 'is  _ little _ problem?"

 

Edge slowly lowered himself from the balcony, his non-existent stomach demanding food. He kept his gaze on his brother as he moved towards whatever slop he'd brought. 

 

"Alphys gave me medicine for my LV… "

 

He huffed as he got to the bag, easily opening it. He pulled out the massive takeout box, one that usually wouldn't be enough for him, but now it was a feast. 

 

"An' y'took it… so, 'ow long y'gonna be shrunk?" 

 

Edge opened the box, mouth watering at seeing what Red had brought him. 

 

_ Maybe I won't kill him. _

 

"Bitty-Boss?"

 

Edge's head snapped up and his eyelight shone a deep red hue. 

 

"Don't you dare call me that again…"

 

Red kept a smirk on his face and shrugged, watching his brother start to eat on the floor. Sheesh, the poor guy was that hungry? He needed to pop in more often. 

 

"So, y'stuck like this f'a while?"

 

That one finally seemed to click. Edge huffed and glared at his brother. 

 

"Until Swap and Tale's scientist can fix me. Our Alphys is… out of commission." 

 

Red gave a small nod, just watching his little brother-truly little now-eat. He honestly missed the days when Edge was smaller than him. All the height, along with the ego, seemed to go straight to Edge. Wasn't a bad thing but some height would've be nice… 

 

"A'right… So… y'need somethin' else? I'll get it…"

 

Edge swallowed part of the massive omelette his brother had brought before thinking. What did he need…?

 

"More clothes my size. They said it could take up to a month to fix me."

 

Red snorted, having to dodge a plastic knife sent his way. 

 

"IT ISN'T FUNNY!!!"

 

Red tried to calm down, nodding and snickering to himself. Edge eventually ignored him, going back to his food. 

 

Red just couldn't stop himself from staring. It was giving him the warm fuzziest just looking at his brother, seeing him small again. He was always a little shit but right now? He was actually cute again. 

 

Edge growled lowly when Red moved to sit behind him. It quieted down into confusion when he felt a hand touch the top of his skull. 

 

_ The hell is he doing? _

 

Red rested his own head on a hand, the other one starting to gently pet down his brother's skull to his mid back. His thumb would gently pet over bone and ease out what stress he could feel. Skeletons didn't get knots but magic build ups were just as painful. 

 

Edge slowly went back to eating, brows furrowed now. He felt like he was being coddled but it felt nice to have someone touch him. He couldn't remember the last time Red gave him attention like this. Maybe it was when he was ten? Had a bad day? 

 

"... Thanks f'humorin' me, Boss.."

 

Red took his hand back after about ten minutes. Edge had gotten his fill and was just relaxing into the soft petting. When it stopped he resisted the urge to let out a soft groan. He was enjoying that! 

 

"The hell do you mean?"

 

He turned back to give Red a half glare. 

 

"I didn't say you could stop."

 

Red felt his smirk return, a hand moving over to gently pet down the side of Edge's face. Edge sighed out into it, shutting his eyes. He tensed when Red slipped an arm around him, pulling him close. And then he was blushing hard, sitting right in his brother's lap. 

 

"Jus' relax. I'm enjoyin' it too."

 

Edge slowly simmered down as Red started petting down his back again. His eyes shut and he rested his head on Red's shoulder. His hands slipped within his brother's jacket to gently hold onto the fabric of his shirt, Red chuckling softly. 

 

"If anyone asks, this never happened."

 

Red chuckled and went so far as to give Edge a soft kiss at the side of his skull. 

 

"Whatever y'say, Boss."

 

Edge huffed, keeping his gaze off Red now. He glared at the wall, a sour expression on his face. It eventually softened as a hand eased out a particularly nasty magic build up near the base of his spine. 

 

"... I love ya, Papyrus…" 

 

Edge hummed at hearing his name. He hadn't heard it from his brother in so long and he had mixed emotions but now? He was… okay with it.

 

"... Love you too, Sans."

 

Red sighed and shut his eyes, leaning back against the wall as he continued that gentle petting. This was bringing back so many memories...


End file.
